First Love
by Smith39440
Summary: Olivia Pope is law student who meets a charming Fitzgerald Grant. Fitz is used to getting any woman he wants with his charm and good looks. That is until he meets Olivia Pope. To get her will take more than his charm and good looks. She is the woman that is like no other.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary-Olivia Pope is law student who meets a charming Fitzgerald Grant. Fitz is used to getting any woman he wants with his charm and good looks. That is until he meets Olivia Pope. To get her will take more than his charm and good looks. She is the woman that is like no other.**

Olivia Pope is a brilliant law student at Harvard Law School in Cambridge, MA. She has always wanted to practice law to help right the wrongs created by an unjust society. She was 24 with an undergraduate degree in Psychology from George Washington University. She chose Harvard because she wanted to study of the mind of Cyrus Beene. Cyrus's ruthless, take-no-prisoners style of law was fascinating to her. After meeting her, Cyrus was very impressed with her knowledge and charisma. He offered to be her mentor and gave her a job as his teaching assistant. She was thrilled and promised not to let him down.

She lived off-campus in an apartment complex with a fellow law student named Abby Whelan. She and Abby met during orientation. They immediately took a liking to each other and were both looking to rent an apartment with a roommate. Olivia's father paid her rent and car note with the agreement that she would move back to DC after she finish school to work for a local law firm. Olivia loved her parents but felt they could be overbearing at times but she reluctantly agreed.

Her first semester was going great. She had no trouble in any of her classes. She spent most of time studying but she did party occasionally. She welcomed the much needed rest that came with fall break.

"Let's go to New York for the week," yelled Abby from the bathroom.

"New York sounds nice but I don't want to be bothered with the crowds." Olivia replied. She lay on the couch exhausted from her day.

Abby came out of the bathroom and stood over her smiling, "Who said anything about going into the city." She had this devilish grin on her face that made Olivia sit up and notice.

"OOOOkay. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was talking with Harrison, Huck and Quinn from down the hall. We were thinking about renting a house in the Hamptons for the week. We want to throw this huge house party. It is going to be awesome. Plus there will be some rich sexy guys up there. You may even snag you a husband."

Olivia scoffed and said, "No thank you. Rich guys think that every woman wants them and every man wants to be with them. Give me a hard-working man any day of the week."

"Anyway," said Abby as she rolled her eyes, "Are you in or are you going back home so mommy and daddy can baby you for the week."

Olivia thought for a minute. (Really, wasn't much to think about) and decided to go to the Hamptons with her friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fitzgerald "Fitz" Grant III was what most people considered to be a pretty boy. He was 29 and fresh out of the navy. He was quite the ladies' man. No woman could resist the Grant charm. He was trying to decide what he was going to do with his life. His father, Fitzgerald "Big Jerry" Grant, already had his life planned for him. Fitz wanted to be his own man and do things his way which is why he joined the navy. His father was expecting him to come home and marry Mellie. But he didn't like her let alone love her. Besides, he never saw himself as the marrying type. There are too many women out here for him to be tied down to one woman. So Fitz and a few of his navy buddies have decided to rent a house in the Hamptons for the week because they know it is going to be some outrageous parties.

Fitz and his buddies, Jake and Tom, were sitting on the porch when a grey Mercedes E-350 pulled into the driveway next door. Two women got out the car. The passenger was white with long red hair. The driver was black with shoulder-length dark hair. Fitz couldn't take his eyes off the driver. He was in a daze when he heard Tom say, "God bless America!"

The guys burst out laughing. They were all drawn to the women until they saw two guys come out of the house to get the suitcases out of the car. They assumed they were their boyfriends even though no one kissed. Their curiosity got the best of them and they decided to meet their neighbors.

The guys walked over to the car. Fitz was the first to speak, "Hey guys, we are your neighbors for the week. Thought we would come over and introduce ourselves. I am Fitz, this is Jake (pointing to Jake), and this is Tom (pointing to Tom)." Everyone nodded in recognition as they introduced themselves one by one.

"I am Harrison."

"I am Quinn."

"I am Huck."

"I am Abby"

"And I am Olivia." Fitz eyes were fixated on her as she spoke her name. Her voice sounded like an angel. Fishing for information, he started back talking, "So what brings you guys up here? A couples' getaway."

The five of them looked and each other then burst into laughter. Olivia spoke and said, "No, none of us are couples. We are college students from Harvard just trying to enjoy our fall break. And what about you guys?"

Jake spoke up and said, "We recently got out of the navy and wanted to enjoy a little R &R before we head into the real world and enjoy the rest of our lives."

Abby smiled at Jake and said, "Interesting. Well we are planning a party and we do hope that you will come."

Fitz smiled at Olivia and said, "We wouldn't miss it for the world. Nice to meet you. We will let you finish getting settled."

The three guys walked away into their house while the other five unloaded the car and went inside their house.

Abby looked at Olivia and whispered, "Somebody has their eyes on you. Did you notice?"

Olivia sighed and said, "I noticed, but I wasn't impressed. It will take more than charm and a pretty smile."

As she walked up the stairs to her room, Abby said, "It's funny how you noticed the pretty smile."

Olivia smiled and thought quietly to herself, "Yes I did."

* * *

**Hello Gladiators- This is my first fanfiction. I have read a lot of great fan fic on here and I wanted to give it a shot. I am a writer by profession but I want to see my creative side. I have a bit of writers block and maybe this will unblock it for me. I do have one book that is in the process of getting published so i am excited about that. But i hope you like this. All feedback is welcome. I will update often because i have plenty of free time as a freelance writer. Thank you  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Olivia had reached her room and was starting to unpack when her phone rang. She immediately let out a sigh because she knew it was her father by the ringtone.

She reluctantly answered, "Hey daddy."

"I thought I told you to call me as soon as you made it there safely," grumbled her father on the other end.

"I just got here dad. I was going to call you as soon as I got settled."

Her father responded, "You have been there over 10 minutes. How much time does it take for you to get settled? How much time does it take to pick up the phone and call your father to say 'I made it safely?"

Olivia had a look of shock and awe on her face. How did he know how long she had been there? Then it dawn on her.

"Oh my god dad! Do you have a tracker on my car? I can't believe you. Why won't you let me grow up? I am not a little girl anymore." She felt betrayed and heartbroken. She thought her father was finally starting to let her grow up when she decided to go to Harvard. She thought the car was just a gift because he loved her but now she knew the truth.

Her father replied, "Livvie, listen to me. I am the head of the CIA. I have many enemies who would love to hurt you. It is my job to protect you and make sure you are safe. I know you think that I am overbearing but I just want to keep you out of harm's way."

There was an awkward moment of silence between them. Olivia just wanted to break down and cry because she felt torn. On one hand she felt hurt but on the other hand, she knew he was really looking out for her best interest.

She took a deep breath and said, "I am fine, dad. I am sorry for not calling you. When we got here, we met the neighbors next door, some navy guys. I am unpacking my things and then I will just hang out with my friends. How is mom?"

Her father smiled and said, "Resting. She misses you and hate that you are not coming home but she needed this break too. Being a school teacher is not what it used to be. They are overworking her but she loves her students and wouldn't trade her job for the world."

"Ok daddy. Tell her that I love her and miss her. I will call her later."

"Ok angel."

She smiled every time her daddy called her that. "I love you too, Daddy."

"Love you more, Angel. Call me and keep me posted."

"I will daddy. Bye."

They hung up the phone and Liv just sat there for a moment staring at the walls. She loved her parents very much. Her parents had been married for 30 years. Her father was in the Army stationed in Ft. Pierce, Florida when he met her mother. Her mother was in college at the University of Miami working on her BS degree in Elementary Education. She always said that she felt like teaching was her calling. Her parents got married and had her six years later. Her birth had been complicated. Her mother almost died and to this day, Olivia feels guilty that her parents never had the opportunity to have another child. When she was 5, her family moved to DC where her father started working for the CIA. She always felt like her parents truly loved her. But they only saw her as their little Livvie and not Olivia. Seeing so much death and destruction caused her father to go overboard in his efforts to protect her and her mother. Olivia finally got her thoughts together and finished unpacking.

She went back down stairs where her friends were all gathered in the kitchen. They were making a grocery list because they needed to buy enough food for the week.

"Liv, anything you want to add to the grocery list?" asked Harrison.

Liv thought and said, "Buttered flavored popcorn and a couple bottles of red wine."

Quinn, Harrison and Huck looked at her strangely until Abby spoke up and said, "That's pretty much her nightly meal. She doesn't eat much which I keep telling her is not a good thing. But she doesn't listen to me."

Olivia laughed and said, "Okay fine, add some fruits like apples, pears and strawberries on the list. I can make a few smoothies. Is that alright with you guys?" They all let out a little chuckle.

Quinn said, "So what do you guys think of our neighbors? They were some hot looking guys."

Huck interrupted and said, "I wasn't looking at them that way."

"Me either," said Harrison.

"Well, I figured it would be nice to invite them over tonight for a bar-b-cue since they were friendly enough to introduce themselves."

Huck said, "You guys just want to hook up with them."

Abby said, "There's nothing wrong with that. Besides, it's not like we will see them again. They could just be a casual fling."

Harrison said, "Oh My God, you guys haven't been here for an hour and you're talking about a casual fling with the neighbors."

Abby said, "Come on, you know if they were girls, you would be doing the same thing."

Harrison had a devilish smile and said, "True. You got me on that."

"Ok now let's decided which guy we want so we are not all going for the same guy," said Quinn.

Abby put her arm around Olivia and said, "Well we already know that Fitz wants Liv here. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her when she was talking."

Liv shook her head and said, "He can want me all he wants. That doesn't mean he is going to get me."

Harrison whispered in her ear, "Some men love a woman that plays hard to get."

"Well I am not playing anything. I know his pretty boy type. I don't fool with guys like him and I don't do flings. But you girls have fun."

Liv smiled and walked outside on the deck to see the view of ocean from their beach house. Abby and Quinn continued their plot. Abby said, "I want Jake with his fine ass."

Quinn agreed and said, "That leaves Tom for me."

The women shook hands in agreement. "Now we just have to invite them over."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fitz sat on the couch in the house drinking a beer and watching college football with the guys. Even though Fitz was born and raised in California, when it came to football he was a SEC fan (South Eastern Conference). His favorite team was the Florida Gators. He wanted to go to college there but his father made him go to Stanford. He always hated how his father dictated his life. But drinking with his navy buddies and watching the game had him feeling pretty good. But his thoughts went to the pretty neighbor girl from earlier.

He spoke out and said, "What do you guys think of the neighbors?"

Jake shook his head and said, "That Abby chick is hot. I wouldn't mind getting to know her a little better if you know what I mean" He high-fived Fitz.

Tom said, "Yeah that Quinn didn't look so bad either." He turned to Fitz and said, "I see you were taking by that Olivia chick as well."

"Yeah man she is hot and a prime target for total Grant domination."

The three guys just sat around laughing and joking when their doorbell rang. Fitz answered the door to find Abby and Quinn standing there with smiles on their faces.

Abby smiled and said, "We were wondering if you guys wanted to come over tonight for a bar-b-cue. Harrison and Huck are going to do the cooking and we wanted to do the neighborly thing by inviting you to join us if you free.

Fitz turned and looked at the guys who were shaking their heads up and down. Fitz said, "Will Olivia be there."

"Yes she will be there," said Quinn.

"Then yes we would love to come."

The guys were howling as he closed the door and jumping all over the place. Had it really been that easy and simple. This was going to be a very interesting week.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harrison and Huck had the grill blazing on the deck. The girls were preparing a side of baked beans and a garden salad to go with the steaks and ribs. Harrison was putting on an awesome show as grill master for the girls he and Huck had met at the grocery store.

Ding-Dong.

Abby squealed when she realized it was the doorbell. She and Quinn did a quick mirror check before they answered the door and saw Fitz, Jake and Tom standing there in their doorway looking just sexy. They smiled and said, "Welcome! Please come in."

Fitz entered to find Olivia still in the kitchen seasoning the steaks. She saw him standing by the counter out the corner of her eye.

"Hi." He said with a smile on his face.

"Hi" she replied with a courtesy smile.

"How are you doing?"

"Good and you."

"I am better now that I get to see you again."

Olivia let out a light chuckle and said, "Okay."

"So how is your vacation going so far."

"I am slowly unwinding. It's going to take a day for me to get fully relax."

Fitz saw his chance and said, "Maybe I can help you to get fully relax."

Olivia smiled and slammed down the seasoning on the counter. She got close to him and said, "Really, that's your line. I bet you have all the girls swarming with that charm. So what happens next. Do I say yes and we go upstairs. You give me 5 good minutes of fucking before you're on to your next conquest. Thank you but no thanks."

Fitz stood there shock. No woman has ever turned down his advances. This was new to him. He regrouped himself and said, "I apologize if I offended you."

"If you offended me. IF! Ok pretty boy, answer me something."

Fitz shook his head okay.

"What is my last name?" Olivia asked.

Fitz stood there with his mouth open. He didn't know. He never even thought to ask.

Olivia shook her head and let a small chuckle, "Exactly. You don't know a thing about me. So for our first real conversation, you want to help me relax."

Fitz got defensive and said, "Like you know a thing about me."

"Oh I been peeped your game, Pretty Boy. News flash, I have a bachelor's degree in psychology so I know all about body language and personalities. When we first met, you approach my group first and introduced yourself as well as your friends. So you are the typical alpha male take charge type. You are the leader of your group. You are the guy that your friends look up to which can only mean you are the guy that gets the most piece of ass. You asked if my friends and I were here on a "couples' vacation", also known as fishing for information to see if we were single. You flashed your pretty boy smile which I am sure the women fall over. But I am sorry that does not work for me."

"Is that all?" was all he could say after she read him like a book.

"I think that's enough. I don't want to hurt your feeling too much." She grabbed the seasoned meat and walked out on the deck with the rest of the guests.

Fitz joined everyone a few minutes later.

"Hey Fitz, you want a beer." Harrison offered. Fitz accepted and sat in a chair in the corner of the deck.

Harrison introduced their dates to Tom, Jake, and Fitz. "This is Amy and Rachel. They are students from NYU visiting their parents for the week. We met at the store and I invited them over." The girls smiled at the guys.

Rachel asked, "Do you guys go to Harvard too?"

Tom said, "No we were in the Navy. We all received Honorable Discharges. Fitz is the only one that has a life worth going back to. Jake and I are thinking about moving to Texas to work in the oilfield or possibly re-enlist for another year if we can't find anything soon."

Rachel looked confused, "Why discharge just to re-enlist?"

Tom and Jake said together, "Bigger Signing Bonus."

Jake clarified, "If we had re-enlisted while we were serving, they would have only offered us a $10,000 signing bonus. But now they want to offer us $25,000 plus we get to pick our duty station. So it is in our benefits to just wait and see."

Huck looked at Fitz and noticed he was looking a little uncomfortable. "You alright, Fitz? You don't look too good."

Fitz glanced at Olivia before replying to Huck, "I am fine. I just have a slight headache. Nothing to be concerned with."

Olivia felt kind of bad that she caused him a headache. Her mother keeps telling her that every thought she thinks doesn't need to be spoken. People have feelings but she tends to forget that.

Amy asked Fitz, "So what life do you have waiting for you?"

Fitz sat quietly for a moment before responding, "Do you know Senator Fitzgerald Grant II from California? That's my father. He wants me to come home and start my political career. He has my life all mapped out for me."

Harrison asked, "What's his endgame?"

Fitz sighed and said, "His endgame is 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue with me as President."

"Wow!" was all anyone could say.

Amy finally said, "So you are going to be a future president?" She had a slight look in her eye that said she would love to say she fucked a future president.

Fitz shook his head yeah.

Harrison broke up the silence, "How does everyone like their steaks?" Every one gave different answers from medium well to well done.

They sat around making small talk while the steaks were sizzling. Olivia and Fitz tried all night to avoid each other's gaze and stares. Abby and Quinn were hitting it off quite well with Jake and Tom. Huck and Rachel seemed like a for sure hook up as well. Amy on the other hand was more interested in Fitz the future president than she was Harrison.

"So, Mr. Future President, do you have any special plans this week?" Amy said sitting down next to Fitz on the couch.

"No, not really. Just some R & R."

"Well I would love to help you with your R & R."

Immediately his mind thought back to Olivia and the similar line he had fed her. This woman didn't know a thing about him except he may become a future president. Suddenly he felt like a piece of meat. He wondered if this is the way he made other women feel when he would hook up with them and never call them. His eyes went to Olivia as she was pouring up her wine in the kitchen. He felt like he had to make this right.

He never responded to Amy. He just got up and walked into the kitchen. Huck was standing in the kitchen next to Olivia and he must have told her a joke because she had the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard. He cleared his throat to let his presence be known.

"Excuse me, Olivia. May I speak with you privately?"

Olivia and Huck exchanged looks before she agreed. They walked out on the deck towards the beach. It was a silent walk filled with tension. Finally they stopped and faced each other. Both of them had a lot on their minds.

Fitz finally said, "First of all, I want to apologize-"

"No I should be apologizing to you." Interrupted Olivia.

"For what?" Fitz asked.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I could have found a nicer way to say what I meant. My mother is always telling me about my smart mouth." She chuckled at the thought of her mother.

Fitz looked at her and said, "I agree with every word you said."

Olivia was shocked at his response. His demeanor had changed. He wasn't the cocky swagger like pretty boy he was before. That's when she noticed how soft his baby blue eyes were.

He motioned for her to have a seat on the sand. He sat down beside her. The tension had let up some but she still didn't know what to make of this new Fitz.

"What's your last name?" He asked.

She smiled and said, "Pope."

He extended his hand, "Nice to meet you, Ms. Olivia Pope. My name is Fitzgerald Grant III."

She returned the handshake. "It is a pleasure to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your reviews! You guys are so awesome! I am glad that you love how Liv told Fitz off. I wanted to portray the strong Season 1-Olivia that I love very much. I hope you guys like this chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 3

They sat quietly under the glow of the moonlight as it bounced off the ocean. The wind was blowing lightly as the waves were rolling on shore.

Fitz looked at her and said, "So tell me something about you?"

She shyly replied, "What do you want to know?"

"For starters, why don't you have a boyfriend? As fine as you are, I can't believe some guy hasn't laid claim to you yet."

She smiled and said, "It's kind of complicated. Every time I meet a good guy that I like and want to get serious with, he usually gets scared off."

"By you?"

"No by my father."

Fitz laughed and said, "So what is your father like the head of the CIA or something?" He said it jokingly and was still laughing until she said, "Yes he is."

All laughter stopped. She cleared her throat and said, "My father is Eli Pope. He is the Head Director of the CIA."

She just knew that their conversation was over. This is the part where most guys run. But Fitz just sat there looking into her sad puppy dog eyes. His mind got to thinking when it dawn on him who her father was.

"Wait a minute, Eli Pope. I remember when he became director. If I am not mistaken he took over about 5 years ago after the former CIA director was killed overseas."

"Yeah, that him."

He could see that talking about her father was a touchy subject so he shifted the conversation to her mother. "Tell me about your mom?"

Immediately, her mood lighten and huge smile came across her face. "What can I say about the greatest mother in the world? She is my rock. I love that woman to death."

He loved seeing her smile. Her smile was bright enough to make angels sing. "What does she do?"

"Professionally, she is a 4th grade teacher. But Maya Pope is a woman of many hats. She coaches a youth soccer league. She holds bake sales and other fundraisers at the church. She is a regular renaissance woman. I get my strength from her."

"So what are your plans after law school?"

"Damn, you sure do ask a lot of questions?" She was shocked at the amount of interest he was taking in her.

"Well, I want to get to know you."

She sighed and said, "After law school, my father wants me to move back to DC and work for this corporate law firm. He is friends with one of the senior partners. So I have a job the minute I graduate and pass the bar."

He looked at her in awe. "Wow your life is planned out for you."

"Just like yours." She whispered. He knew what she meant. He was hoping that by getting to know her, he wouldn't have to open up about himself. That didn't work out too well.

"So enough about me, tell me about you Pretty Boy?"

He chuckled and said, "I don't have a girlfriend. I have actually never had a girlfriend. My father is a douchebag. My mother is wonderful and loving. I can't figure out why she is still with my father but to each its own right."

"You seem frustrated with life."

"No I seem frustrated that everyone has already planned my life without my say so. Joining the Navy was the only way I thought to get away but now it's over. Now they win."

Olivia said defiantly, "If you don't want them controlling your life then stand up to them and make your own decision. No matter the consequences. Tell them it is your life to do what you please."

Fitz raised an eyebrow and just looked at her. She was fierce when she wanted to be. He extended his hand to her again and said, "Hello kettle, I am the pot."

She just laughed because she knew everything she said to him applied to her as well. She slapped his hand away and said, "Touché'"

"So Ms. Pope, why won't you take your own advice?"

"My situation is different."

"How is that exactly?"

She shook her head and said, "Never mind. Let's just go back inside with everyone else." They got up and dusted the sand off of each other. They headed back inside where their food was definitely cold by now.

They walked back in the house to find Harrison and Huck cleaning up. She looked around for everyone else. Finally Harrison said, "Quinn, Tom, Abby and Jake went back over to the guys' place. I sent Amy thirsty ass back home and Rachel left with her."

Fitz felt bad about Amy liking him. "I am sorry brah. I didn't ask her to come on to me."

"Yeah I know. She had gold-digger written all over her. I don't trust females like that."

Fitz looked at Olivia and saw a wave of exhaustion hit her. He said, "I will just take my food on back to my place. I will let you get some rest. This is your first day and did have a long drive."

She just smiled. She didn't know who this new Fitzgerald was but she liked him. "Thank you. I hope to see you tomorrow."

He walked up to her and slightly brushed her cheek. He said, "I find myself drawn to you like no woman I have ever known before. I want to get to know you. The real you. So how about joining me for lunch tomorrow? Maybe I can show you around. You can even yell at me some more if you want. I just really like hearing your voice.'

She smiled. Her mind wondered if he actually meant the things he was saying or was he just running more game. She noticed him waiting for a response and said, "Yeah sure. I will join you for lunch."

"Great. I will pick you up at 11." He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Until tomorrow. Sweet dreams."

She stood there stunned and in a daze. He was quite the charmer. Once the door closed, Harrison stood beside her and said, "I thought you weren't playing hard to get.'

She punched him in the shoulder and went to bed without dinner. Liv put on her Harvard T-shirt and boxer shorts and climbed into bed. Her dreams were flooded with the face of Fitzgerald Grant III.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 8 am when she heard her Boyz II Men ringtone, "Mama" playing on her phone. She smiled as she was awakening from her sleep knowing that it was her mother calling.

She answered still groggy from sleep, "Hey mommy!"

Her mother was very chipper, "Hey Livvie, Good morning. How is my baby doing on this great morning?"

She never understood how her mother could be such a morning person. "I am fine. Still sleep. I was tired from the drive yesterday. I talked to dad. He said you were resting."

"Yeah, you know the stress of teaching can wear on this old body sometimes. But I am glad to know that you are ok."

"I am." She thought about her conversation with her father yesterday and wondered what her mother really knew. "Ma, did you know that dad put a tracking device on my car."

There was nothing but silence. Her mother was trying to think of the right words to say. Olivia knew at this point that her mother did know about it.

"Mama, why can't I just be a normal adult? Seriously, he has to be stopped and you have to stop enabling him."

"Look Livvie, it was either the tracking device or an armed bodyguard. He chose the lesser of two evils. Besides, you are not normal."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. I have to get up and my day started."

"I love you, Livvie!"

"Yeah." Liv hung up the phone. With each passing day she felt that her relationship with her parents was becoming more strained. She didn't want to them to ruin her trip. She was not going to let them ruin her trip. She slid out of bed and went into the bathroom. After using the bathroom and washing her face, she heard some noise down stairs and decided to see what was going on.

She walked into the kitchen to find Harrison in his boxers dancing to music while cooking breakfast. Harrison was pretty sexy guy. Maybe in another life, they would have been an item but their friendship was much too valuable for either of them to ever try anything with each other.

"Hey Big Head, whatcha cooking?"

He was startled out of his zone. "Pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage."

"Wow, you are just a regular chef aren't you?"

"Well, my mama said the ladies always love a man that can cook. So she made sure that I knew how."

Liv look around the beach house as the sun was shining through the deck. It was a beautiful morning. Suddenly the front door opened as Abby and Quinn walked back in the house with the same clothes they left in last night and their hair was kind of disheveled.

Harrison shook his head and said, "The walk of shame."

All the girls burst into laughter. "Good morning Ladies," said Olivia. "I would ask you how your night went but I can see the evidence for myself."

Harrison said, "Yeah, like that big hickey on Quinn's neck."

The girls screamed as they noticed that hickey as well. Huck came running towards the kitchen thinking they were being attacked. Everyone just laughed at the sight of him looking deranged and crazy. The girls moved towards the couch as they continued to ask each other more questions. Huck and Harrison were still in the kitchen.

"Dude, we got to get laid tonight," confessed Harrison.

"I agree. Rachel was telling me about this beach party that was going on today. There is bound to be one or two girls that would love to have NSA sex." (No strings attached) Harrison fist bumped Huck. It was a plan.

Olivia asked Abby and Quinn, "On a scale of 1 to 10, how great was the sex?"

Quinn thought and said, "A six. Tom was pretty good."

Abby rolled her eyes and said, "A four." Liv's and Quinn's jaw dropped to the floor. Abby explained, "His kisses were sloppy. He was fumbling around like he didn't know what he was doing. Then he only last 5 freaking minutes. I was like seriously come on. He did have a nice size cock which is why it's a four and not a three."

The girls were laughing and having a good time when Harrison called them to come eat breakfast. Liv grabbed a couple strips of bacon and some juice. Abby asked, "Is that all you are eating for breakfast."

Harrison announced, "Liv has a lunch date in 2 hours with Fitz."

"Shut up!" yelled Abby.

"Spill it" said Quinn.

Olivia acting coy, "Spill what? I don't know what you are talking about."

"Bitch please. Don't make me cut you." Quinn teased.

"Ok fine. We talked in the kitchen when he first got her. I told him off and called him the typical alpha male. We later apologized to each other. We had a nice conversation on the beach. He asked me out for lunch. The end."

"Heifer!" was Abby could say.

Liv smiled as she took her bacon and juice back to her room so that she could get ready for date.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 10 am. Fitz was dressed for his lunch date with Olivia. He was nerves although he didn't really know why. He had gone out on plenty of dates with various women. But they all had the same end result-Sex. But Olivia intrigued him in a way no one has ever had before. He wanted to impress her. He didn't like the impression that she had of him.

He came downstairs to find Jake and Tom lying on the couch discussing their sex-caped from last night with Abby and Quinn. Jake was doing most of the talking.

"Man, I brought my "A" game last night. That Abby didn't know what hit her."

"Oh man, Jake you put it on her," said Tom.

"Hell yeah. I out did myself. I bet she is telling her friends that it was the best sex she ever had. That would be me. The J-A-K-E!"

"Well, I don't kiss and tell but I will say last night was nice with Quinn."

Fitz just looked at them and the way they discussed women as if it was a contest. They both looked at him standing there fully dressed and asked, "where are you going?'

"I have a date in 45 minutes. So I am going to run down to the florist and get some flowers."

"A date with who" asked Tom.

"With Liv."

Tom and Jake looked at each other oblivious to what is going on. "Why would you buy flowers for a girl you have already slept with," asked Jake?

"Who says I slept with her?"

"We saw you walk her outside to the beach. We figured you had sex out there."

"No we just talked and got to know each other. Then I asked her out on a lunch date and she said yeah."

"Whoa. Hold up. This is not the Fitzgerald Grant I know. Talking, dating, flowers-those are foreign words to you. You are the fuck em and leave em type. What happened?"

Fitz shook his head cause he honestly didn't know what was happening to him. He just liked what he was feeling. "Look I have to go. I don't want to be late picking her up."

"Well are you are at least coming to the beach party tonight. It's going to be some hot babes there and I need my wingman."

"You got Tom."

"Tom is too nice, but I need the Grant charm."

"Look, I am sorry but not tonight." Fitz grabbed his keys and walked out the door. He drove to the nearest florist and pick out a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Everything was all set for his date with Olivia. This was going to be a date that she would never forget.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10:55 a.m., the doorbell rang at the beach house where Olivia was staying. She wore a burnt orange and off-white sundress with burnt orange cardigan to match. She decided to wear heels instead of flats because they made her look more sophisticated. Abby yelled, "Olivia, your date is here!" She smiled because she knew Abby was being her usual messy self. She yelled back, "I will be down in a minute." She double checked herself in the mirror. For some reason she was nervous. This was just a simple lunch date. Nothing to be nervous about is what she kept telling herself. Once she got her nerves settled, she grabbed her clutch purse and walked down there stairs.

Standing there waiting with flowers in his hand was a very sexy Fitz. He had on a lite blue and white striped oxford style shirt with a khaki pair of Dockers. He was oozing all kinds of sexiness. She took a breath and proceeded towards him.

"These lovely flowers are for you," He said. "Although, they pale in comparison to the beauty that is you."

She had to hand it to him. He was really smooth. "Thank you. They are lovely." She turned towards Abby who was like a giddy school girl and asked, "Can you put these in water for me?"

Abby took the flowers into the kitchen. Fitz extended his arm to her, "Shall we?" She placed her arm in his and walked out to his car.

He was driving a Red 2013 Ford Shelby Mustang Convertible. His car was another reason ladies constantly threw themselves at him. He opened Olivia's car door and placed her in the car. He got in the car and let the top up on the car. She looked at him strangely and he said, "I don't want your hair to mess up in the wind."

They drove for about 20 minutes until he pulled into this cute little café off the side of the road. The café had a beautiful view of Sag Harbor. It was peaceful and serene. Fitz opened her car for her to exit the car. He held her hand as they walked into the café. The manager came and said, "Mr. Grant, everything is already set up for you on the patio."

Olivia looked at Fitz and saw a smug look of satisfaction on his face. They walked towards the patio and found their table. There was another bouquet of flowers waiting for her at the table along with a chilled 2007 Gaja Barbaresco bottle of red wine.

Fitz pulled out her chair as she took a seat. The waiter handed them their menus and excused himself. Olivia was too busy admiring the view and everything around her rather than looking at the menu.

The the waiter finally came back. "Have you decided what you are going to order?" Fitz asked.

"No actually, I haven't looked at the menu." She glanced over the menu and said, "I will have the grilled chicken salad with blue cheese."

"I will have the grilled chicken Alfredo with extra Alfredo sauce." The waiter took their menus and finally it was just the two of them staring at each other.

Olivia spoke with a slow clap, "Bravo. I will give it to you. You definitely go all out to impress a girl."

"Well you're not just any girl."

"The $200 bottle of wine was a nice touch. How did you know I liked red wine?"

"I went back to your house after you had gone to bed and talked to Huck and Harrison. Abby and Quinn were a little busy so I couldn't ask them. I got up early and set this whole thing in motion. I just didn't want your first impression of me to be the only impression of me."

"Well I will say that I am impressed but not by the flowers, wine or anything else materialistic. I am impressed by your effort. You realized that I am not some easy lay."

Fitz shook his head and said, "No you are not."

Her face got serious as she leaned towards him. "So Mr. Grant, what is your endgame? You went through all of this hoping for what."

Fitz looked at her and said, "Honestly, I don't know." The look in his eyes told her that he was sincere. This was uncharted territory for him.

She took a sip of wine. She had to admit, it was some good wine. Finally she said, "You have beautiful eyes." Whoa, she thought to herself. Where the hell did that come from? Too late to take it back now.

"It's because they are looking at you." After he said that, he flashed his signature Grant smile.

"Really. Oh My God. You are still trying to run game on me. You don't think I know the song by Whitney Houston and Jermaine Jackson. Wow. Seriously."

He was busted. None of his moves worked on her. "Okay, okay. Sorry. It's hard to turn off the charm sometimes. Thank you for the compliment. I get my eyes from my mother."

"You are very welcome."

"So what is Olivia Pope's favorite color?"

"Red, because it is versatile. It can be used to show anger or it can be used to show love. It just depends on the situation. Kind of like me, I can be your best friend or your worst enemy."

"Wow." He didn't know whether he should be scared or aroused. She was so complex and simple at the same time.

"What about you?"

"Blue, because I like Blue." That was it. He was just simple.

The waiter brought their food to the table. Olivia was enjoying this relaxed atmosphere. Her salad tasted great. The chicken was seasoned to perfection.

"Do you want a bite of my Alfredo?" Fitz offered. She shook her head no. "Are you sure because this is amazing. I often judge restaurants by my signature dish which is Chicken Alfredo. It is a delicate dish. The chicken can't be too dry or too blacken. It has to cook perfectly. The noodles can't be too hard or too soggy. Now the amount of Alfredo sauce used to disappointment me until I just decided to order extra sauce no matter where I go. This right here is amazing. You should really try it."

She finally agreed. He put a little bit on his fork and fed it to her. He was right. It was perfect. She smirked and said, "Do you realize you have more passion for Chicken Alfredo than you do your favorite color?"

He laughed because he knew she was right. He loved food. He could sit and watch the food network channel all day.

"So what is Olivia passionate about?"

"I am passionate about change. My mom used to always say to me, 'Livvie, the only thing that is constant in life is change. Now whether that change is good or bad, we don't know. But we need to always be prepared for the next change.'"

"Wow. That is amazing. You are amazing. Amazing _Livvie_."

Her eyes made contact with his. No one have ever called her Livvie but her parents. They always made it sound so childish. Yet he made it sound special when he said it.

As if he could read her thoughts, he asked, "Do you mind if I call you Livvie?"

She paused and responded, "No I don't mind. I actually like it." She smiled at him and he smile back only it wasn't his Grant smile. It was a genuine smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the lunch date was over, they went for a nice drive. They finally stopped at a local airfield. Fitz smiled as he opened Liv's door for her to get out. They walked into a giant hanger where a small single engine plane was waiting.

Liv stopped him and asked, "What is going on? I thought we were going back to the house."

Fitz smiled and said, "The date is not over. This is part two."

"Okay. Why are we here?"

"Well, I meant what I said about helping you relax. You seem a little uptight and after learning about your father I see why. So this is a stress relieving exercise. Trust me!"

She looked at him trying to figure out exactly what he was talking about but she was going to give him the benefit of doubt for a little while. They walked toward the pilot that was standing by the plane. Fitz shook hands and exchanged money with the pilot. The pilot walked off and returned with two jump suits and two backpacks.

"Fitz, I am not jumping out of an airplane."

Fitz laughed at the freaked out look on her face. He knew she was serious. The brave and strong woman that had politely handed his ass to him yesterday was standing in front of him quivering in fear. He looked at the pilot and asked if he could give them a minute. The pilot walked off so they could be alone. Fitz took Liv's shaking hand into his.

"Listen, I know this is not something that you would normally do. This is outside your comfort zone." He took her shaking hand into his and held it up to his heart. He continued, "Being with you has me outside of my comfort zone. You got me doing things I have never done before. But just seeing a smile on your face makes everything totally worth it. We are both alike in so many ways. Our entire lives have been planned out for us by our parents. But we still have right now. We still have this week." He put his arms around her waist and placed his forehead against hers. "Step outside your zone with me, Livvie."

"But I am afraid of heights."

"I will be there with you every step of the way."

"But my father-"

"-Is not here, Livvie." He tilted her head up and they were looking each other in the eye. "Trust me, Livvie. I will never let anything bad happen to you. This week is a week of no excuses or regrets. This week I am not my father's son and you are not your parents' daughter. This week we are you and me. We are Pretty Boy and Livvie." He placed a soft kiss on her lips. It wasn't forceful. It was sensual. She slowly opened her mouth and let his tongue enter her mouth. She felt everything he said to her in that kiss. She couldn't change the past or predict the future. She only had right now.

"Excuse me, Sir." They were interrupted by the pilot. "Are you going up or not?"

Fitz looked at Liv for a response. "Right now!" was all she whispered.

Fitz told the pilot they were going up.

Liv changed into her jumpsuit and the pilot secured the parachute on her back. He gave her some last minute instructions on how and when to deploy the chute. Fitz stood by watching as he saw her slowly immerse from her shell. His Livvie was starting to shine. They boarded the plane and the pilot flew up to an altitude of 14,000 feet. He gave Fitz the signal that it was time for them to jump. Fitz opened the door and grabbed Liv's hand.

"We are in this together, right?"

She smiled and said, "We are in this together."

"Ok. On the count of 3. 1…2…3!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Olivia as she and Fitz jumped out the plane.

* * *

**Wow! I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. I am a woman of few words but have always found my writing to be an expressive outlet. So thank you for following this story. **

**Notes: "If you say my eyes are beautiful, it's because they're looking at you." is a beautiful love song by Whitney Houston and Jermaine Jackson. I love this song. My husband and I had our first dance to that song. So if you get a chance listen to it.**

**A few of the reviewers have asked about my book that is getting published. The book is called Trust God to give you twice as much as you had before. It is a spiritual encouragement book. Basically that no matter what happens when should trust God. He has a way of making your biggest failures become your greatest accomplishments. I am not a minister or anything but i have faced hard times in my life to know that everything works according to his plan. We just have to trust him.**

**I will try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow evening or Saturday at the latest. I am a full time mother of a 6 year old son, 4 year old set of twins (boy/girl). I mostly write while they are at school. **

**Have a wonderful day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The freefall was one of the most amazing experiences of her life. The rush of emotions that shot through her body as she saw herself falling towards the Earth was truly exhilarating. She looked to her left and saw that Fitz was still holding her hand like he promised. He had the biggest and goofiest smile on his face. Then she felt her own smile and realized it matched his. She wasn't sure how long they had been falling. It may have only been a minute or two but to her it felt longer. Fitz gave her the thumbs up to signal it was time to pull the chute. He released her hand and she yanked her cord. Her body immediately jerked up as the parachute slowed her fall. Once her chute was safely opened, Fitz pulled his. She remembered how the pilot told her to pull the strings to control the directions of the chute. The view was awesome. She could see everything on the horizon. If this is what it was like to be outside of comfort zone, then she wouldn't mind it at all. As she approached the ground, she remembered to tuck her body so that she would land on her bottom and not her legs. THUMP! She had landed. Too bad it wasn't a soft landing but still she was alive.

"WWWOOOOOO!" she screamed from the rush of adrenaline that coursing through her body.

Fitz rushed over to her to help her out of her parachute. Once he got the backpack off, he picked her up and spun her around while she screamed in his arms. Her heart was still racing. She felt like she could run a marathon or move a building. Facing the possibility of death made her suddenly feel so alive. Her parents would kill her if they knew that she just did that but truly she didn't care. Fitz finally put her feet back down on solid ground. She tried so hard to regain her composure.

"How was that?" He asked smiling.

"That. Was. Amazing." She was still panting and breathing heavy. She looked at him and thought to herself, 'I could just kiss you right now.' She stared at him and said out loud, "Oh what the hell." She dove for Fitz's lips. Her forwardness shocked him at first but then he started to enjoy what she was doing. This kiss was different than before. It was passionate and powerful. He wrapped his arms around her body as he pulled her close to his body. Their tongues wrestled back and forward as they alternated sucking each other lips. Fitz could feel his member getting hard and a part of him wanted to take her right in the middle of the open grass field where they were standing. But he decided against it. They finally pulled apart from each other as the recover truck pulled in to take them back to the hanger. Fitz grabbed both chutes and put them on the back of the truck while Olivia sat inside. The driver took them back to the hanger where they changed out of their jumpsuits. She fixed her hair and make-up in the car while Fitz thanked the pilot for taking them up.

Once he got into the car, she noticed a mark on his lips where she had bitten. "Sorry" she murmured pointing to his lips. He shook his head and said, "It's ok. I like it."

"So how many times have you done that?"

"What jump out of plane? About 6. But never with a girl."

"That was amazing!"

"Yeah you've said that already. So how do you feel? Still feel tired or stressed."

"Honestly no. I have never felt this free spirited in my entire life."

Fitz looked at her strangely, "You have never done anything reckless or rebellious."

She shook her head no.

"I thought preacher and teacher's children were some of the most rebellious kids ever."

Liv scoffed and slapped his arm. She had heard that before but never played into the stereotype. Besides most kids didn't have Eli Pope for a father.

"Ok" he continued, "we are going to make up for your non-rebellious period this week. You are going to live on the wild side. Anything you want to do, just name it."

"And what are you, my own personal tour guide this week."

He brushed her cheek with his hand, "I can be anything you want me to be, Livvie."

"Well today is your date so I will leave the planning to you."

"Good. Next stop-go kart racing." Fitz drove to the local go kart track that had an arcade, water boats, laser tag area and bungee jumping. He and Liv did everything. Liv felt like a kid doing all the things that she never got to do as a child. She was really competitive and Fitz found out the hard way on the go kart track when she spun him out after he tried to pass her. He got his revenge in laser tag. She hated to lose. He made up for it by winning her a bear in the arcade. After they were done playing and riding everything, he gave her a piggy back ride to the car. It was getting dark and the sun was starting set so Fitz drove to the Montauk Lighthouse. They walked to the top and stood outside to see the sun set.

He stood behind her with his arms around her waist. She leaned back against his body as he nuzzled his head in her neck. "How is this" he asked.

She whispered, "Perfect." The sunset was truly beautiful. She took a mental picture so she could remember this moment forever. She turned to face him and brought a hand up to his face. Her fingers brushed across his lips as she remembered the kiss from earlier when she bit him. She brushed his cheek as she moved her hand into his hair. His curly hair felt like silk because it was so smooth. She could rub his hair forever. He put his forehead on hers while they stood there breathing each in. She brought her other arm up around his neck as they stood there holding each other. She looked into his eyes and said, "This has been the best day of my life."

He stood there taking and loving the beauty that is his Livvie. He was so overcome with emotions that he said three words that he has never said to a woman. "Stay with me."

"What" she was confused by his statement.

"I find myself so drawn to you that I don't want to spend a minute without you. I am not asking for sex although I am not turning it down either." He smiled before continuing, "I like who I am with you. I like who you are with me. If what we have is only for a week then I don't want to waste a moment of it without having you in my arms."

"But what about our friends?"

"What about them? They are all having a good time. Jake couldn't stop bragging about the great sex he gave Abby last night." Olivia burst into laughter.

"Whoa, is that what he said because Abby is saying something totally different."

Fitz smiled and shook his head, "Look, I don't care about our friends and what they are doing. I only care about you. I have never cared about anyone else in my entire life. I have always lived a spoiled selfish existence. I want to take care of you and be there for you as much as I can. I am not saying I don't want us to party with our friends but I like having you all to myself. I like feeling your lips on mine." He lightly brushed his lips against hers. She was started to pant again. "Say you'll stay with me Livvie, please."

Wow, she thought, he said please. Was he begging? "Okay, I will stay with you but only because you look so cute when you beg."

"Really, that is nice to know." She pulled his head towards her lips as he tighten the grip around her waist. The kiss was slow and very familiar. Each kiss was becoming better than the last. She felt like he was kissing her soul. Was this what an outer body experience felt like? They kissed for seemed like hours. To be honest, all time stood still when she was with him. She liked who she was with him as well. After they finished making out, he piggy backed her down the stairs of the lighthouse. When they got to the car, he handed her the keys. He opened the driver door and told her to drive. He wasn't afraid to give her control. 'Not typical Alpha male behavior' she thought. She liked that about him. When they pulled up at house, they heard music blasting from Liv's beach house. Fitz grabbed her flowers and teddy bear as they walked hand in hand into her house to find a raging party going on with half-naked men and women in bathing suits. She saw Harrison in the kitchen taking tequila shots with a group of girls sitting around him on the counter.

"Hey, Liv!" his speech was slurred. "How you been?"

"Fine. What's going on here?"

"Well, the cops cleared the beach party so we brought it back here. Huck, Abby and Quinn are here somewhere. Why don't you join us?"

Liv looked at Fitz who was shaking his head no. "Um, that's ok, Harrison. I am going to get some clothes. I will be staying at Fitz's place tonight ok."

"Good deal cause this is going to be an all-night wild party. Wooo!"

Fitz and Liv made their way through the crowd and went upstairs to her room. She was grabbing some clothes out of her drawer when Fitz said, "Just bring all you clothes."

"Fitz, I don't think that's a good idea. What if your roommates have a party and we need to stay here. I just want to keep my options open."

He blew air threw his teeth and said, "Okay." He waited patiently while she grabbed clothes, make-up and toiletries needed for a few days. He noticed her pictures that she had in her room of her and her mother. Only one picture of her father but she was a young child in it. "I'm ready." She said as she waited by the door. He walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips as he grabbed her bag from her hand. They walked back down stairs hand-in-hand. She told Harrison that she was gone. She looked for Abby or Quinn but didn't find them. She and Fitz walked next door to his place. It was quiet in his house compared to hers. Fitz gave her a mini tour even though their houses were virtually identical in design. He walked past Jake and Tom's room to get to his room and noticed a tie on their door knobs which meant they had company. He walked into his room and closed his door. He placed her bag on the bed and proceeded to empty one of his drawers.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I am making space for your stuff. That way you are not living out of your bag."  
_Effort._ Was the word that kept coming to mind when she looked at him. He showed a lot of effort with her today. He was no longer coasting by on his good looks and charm. He could have told her to find a drawer and clean it out herself but no he took the time and _effort_ to make space for her. He took _effort _to make her feel like he truly wanted her to stay with him. While she placed her clothes in the drawer, he took the _effort_ to run her some bath water in tub so that she could soak and relax before bed.

He pulled her to him as he put her arms around her waist and said, "I want you to relax and enjoy your bath. I will be out here watching TV. If you need me, call me. Tonight is not about sex. I promise you that I am not after sex. So take your bath, put on her night clothes and then come join me in the bed. I just want to hold you in my arms until you fall asleep. Okay?"

She shook her head and kissed him softly on the lips. She enjoyed her time in the tub. She couldn't believe how relaxed and comfortable he made her feel. _Effort._ Her parents always stressed how important effort was. Her father used to always say, "Success is dependent on _Effort._" Her mother told her 'Every woman deserves a man who _respects _her; and every man deserves a woman who appreciates his _effort._" They both were right. In her book, effort goes a long way.

She emerged from the tub happy and serene. She put on her Harvard T-shirt and shorts and walked to join Fitz in the bed. He was lying there watching TV in his Navy t-shirt and boxers. She walked to the other side of bed as he pulled back the covers inviting her to join him. She crawled into bed and he adjusted the covers around her body comfortably. She snuggled up close to him as he hugged her tightly.

"How was your bath?"

"Wonderful!"

"Good." He kissed her on the forehead and rubbed her back. "This is nice."

"What?"

"You being in my arms."

She smirked as she turned around in the bed so that her back was towards him and she was facing the TV. "So what are you watching?"

"Family Guy."

She rolled her eyes, "That is the stupidest show ever. Really, a talking baby and dog. Like yeah that's believable."

"Come on, Livvie. It's just a cartoon. You can't take life too seriously."

"I don't think you take it seriously enough."

"Well I guess we are two peas in a pod." They both chuckled. He brushed her hair back and kissed her neck. "Go to sleep. I promise to be here when you wake up."

He squeezed her tightly as she closed her eyes. She was so relaxed that it didn't take long for her to fall asleep in his arms. He watched the remainder of that episode then he turned the TV off and went to sleep as well. It was a beautiful end to a wonderful and exhilarating day.

* * *

**I want to truly thank everyone for their reviews. You guys are so amazing. I wanted to finish their first date before I continued with this story. I hope you liked everything that happened. If you guys ever get a chance to go skydiving, please do. It is amazing. No fear! lol**

**Thank you again for reading a following my story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank everyone for following and reading my story. Your reviews are so amazing that it just makes me want to write more. You guys are in for a special treat. Thanks to my loving parents who came and got my 3 "rugrats" for the weekend, I had plenty of free time. Normally my weekends are spent playing referee and bouncer. My motto is simple, "If you are not bleeding then you are not hurt." Lol And if you are bleeding then I judge on a scale of 1 to 10. 1 is a little blood which is cured by tissue and mommy kisses. 10 is stop everything and find the nearest doctor. Thankfully (knock on wood) we have only had one 10 that was when my daughter fell face first in our concrete driveway on her skates and knocked out her front 2 teeth. That was last year and thanks to modern science is has a partial denture plate until her permanent set grows in. **

**Anyway, I digress, because I had free time and am overly anxious to progress this story along, I spent all day writing yesterday. I was in a zone. I will update chapter 5 and 6. Chapter 5 is a two part chapter but I think you will be pleased with the progression. So happy reading. Please let me know if you liked or not. Again thank you for following this story.**

Chapter 5

Olivia felt a hand brushing her hair from her face. She felt lips kissing her forehead and then her cheek. She felt arms tightening around her body and heard the person holding her sigh. She slowly opened her eyes to see Fitz looking at her with a smile. He said in a low baritone voice, "Good morning, Beautiful."

"Good morning, you!" She smiled as she finally opened her eyes completely to notice her surrounding and remember exactly where she was.

"How did you sleep?" He asked sincerely.

"Like a baby!" She chuckled. "I haven't slept that good in a long time."

"That's good. Glad you got some rest. You do know you snore a little." He chuckled.

She sat up and hit him, "I do not. "

"Yes you do. It was kind of cute, though. You weren't loud or anything. You just looked so peaceful that I couldn't help but stare at you."

"That's either the sweetest thing or the creepiest thing someone has ever said to me."

"Well how about you come down stairs and let me make you breakfast while you decide which one it is."

"Wait a minute. You cook?" Her mind when back to what Harrison has said about a man that can cook.

"Yes, I can cook as long as it is scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. That's all I know how to cook." He flashed that sexy smile that she was starting to fall for.

"Fine, I will meet you down stairs after I wash my face and brush my teeth."

He pulled her towards him as he kissed her lips. The kiss was so sensual that she let out a slight whimper. He pulled back and said, "I will be waiting." He climbed out of bed and left the room. She admired the view as he walked away. After the door was closed, she laid in the bed for a few minutes staring at the ceiling.

"What are you doing, Liv?" She started saying to herself. "This isn't like you. How did you get to this point? What is it about this guy that makes you lose all sense of logic and reasoning?" She blew air through her teeth and shook her head. She lifted herself out the bed and went into the bathroom to freshen up. As she washed her face and brushed her teeth, she noticed that her face looked different. For some reason she was smiling and she couldn't stop. "What is this man doing to you, girl?" She was about to walk out the bedroom when her phone started ringing. She knew it was her father by his ringtone. He was going to be upset because she didn't call to check in with him like she is supposed to do every single day. But she had decided that her parents were not going to ruin her week. So she hit ignore on her phone and walked downstairs to join Fitz in the kitchen.

She walked into the kitchen to find him cooking bacon on the stove. He was a sexy, sexy man. That Navy T-shirt was accentuating all of his rippling muscles. She stood back admiring the view for a little while. She finally said, "So Pretty Boy, whatcha got for me?"

He turned and walked towards her. He grabbed her around the waist and picked her up setting her on the kitchen counter. He stood between her legs as she placed her arms over his shoulders. He started placing small kisses on her shoulder working his way up to her neck. When he got to her neck, his kisses became slow and deep. He alternated between licking and sucking her neck. It was driving her crazy. She started rubbing her hands through his hair and closing her legs tightly around his waist. 'God, that feels so good.' She thought to herself. He knew what he was doing to her and he was enjoying every second of it. He loved how her body responded to his touch. He was getting aroused by her moans and the way she was gripping his body. Her body was begging for more and that's what he wanted to give her.

"Fitz."

"Yes, Livvie. What does my sweet Livvie want?"

Her eyes were slowing rolling back into her head. She used her last ounce of resistance to say, "The bacon is burning."

"Oh shit." He turned around to see smoke coming from the pan that was cooking the bacon. He grabbed a towel to move the pan from the stove to the sink. The kitchen was covered in the smoke. He turned on the stove fan and opened the window over the sink to air out some of the smoke. Olivia remained on the counter laughing and watching him scurry around the kitchen cleaning up his mess. When he finally got everything under control, he walked back to the counter where she was sitting and said, "I think it's dangerous to have you in the kitchen."

Laughing she said, "No, I think you are the one who is dangerous but I love that you tried."

"So do I get an "A" for effort?"

"Oh I think you can get more than that." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her and placed a very passionate kiss on his lips. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue to enter. This man was going to be the death her. She was slowing losing all her will power when they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Hello." She looked and saw Abby and Quinn staring at them in the kitchen. Abby had a sly smirk on her face while Quinn had a full blown smile on hers.

"Hello Ladies," said Fitz, as he turned to face them. "We didn't know you were standing there."

"I can see that," said Abby. "So is it you two that's smoking up the kitchen?"

"Yeah, I kind of burnt some bacon."

"Aw, well I am sure your mind was preoccupied." Even though Abby was talking to Fitz, her eyes were fixated on Olivia who was avoiding her eye contact.

"Did you ladies enjoy the parties yesterday?"

"They were ok." Finally she said, "Liv, how was your date yesterday?"

She looked at Fitz, who was looking at her and smiled. "It was nice. I really enjoyed myself."

"Good. Can we speak to you in private for just a moment?" All three of the girls looked at Fitz as he realized he was the odd man out.

"I will go take a shower. I will be in the room if you need me, okay." He kissed Olivia on the lips and walked upstairs to his room.

When they heard his door closed, Abby said, "Oh my god, girl! What the hell is going on?"

Olivia climbed off the counter with her finger over her lips trying to get Abby to lower her voice. "Shhh! Look, I don't know what the hell is going on. One minute he is a pompous ass and the next he is this sweet romantic guy that I can't stop looking at. A lunch date turned into the greatest adventure of my life."

Quinn asked, "What do you mean?"

"He took me skydiving! I have never been more terrified in my life but he made me feel safe. I know it sounds weird."

"No it doesn't" said Quinn.

Abby interrupted, "Ok all that is fine and dandy but what is he like in bed."

"We haven't had sex."

Abby and Quinn looked at each other before Abby said, "You're lying right cause the two of you looked like you wanted to fuck right here on this counter if we hadn't come in."

"I know what it looked like but no we haven't had sex. He asked me to spend the rest of the week with him so I spent the night here but nothing happened. Speaking of which, why are you two here."

"We stayed with Jake and Tom again" said Quinn.

"Really, Abby. Jake again. I thought he was bad in bed."

"He is but until someone better comes along, he will have to do. He was a little better last night. It just took a little coaching."

The girls started laughing. "So what's going to happen with you and Fitz after this week?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing. I will go my way and he will go his." She said it nonchalantly but the sound of her voice showed that it was easier said than done. "Which reminds me, Abby, if my parents call your phone do not answer it. If you do, then you have no idea where I am. Got it!"

"Got it, but what's going on with you and your parents."

"Nothing, I don't want to get into it."

"Ok, we are heading over to the house to get changed. I guess we will talk to you later."

The girls hugged as Abby and Quinn left to house. Olivia was left standing in the kitchen asking herself the same question she asked this morning, "What are you doing, Liv?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the warm water was splashing off of Fitz's face and running down his body, he stood there in a trance. '_Four more days.' C_ounting today, Fitz only had four more days. That's how much time he had left in the Hamptons. That's how much time he had left before he had to go home to California. That's how much time he had left before he had to face his father and the life that was planned for him. That's how much time he had left until he had to go home to marry Mellie. No, _'Four more days'_ was how much time he had left to be with Livvie. His mind drifted to her face. He remembered her smile at the restaurant. He remembered her eyes when she let her guard down and jumped out the plane with him. He remembered her arms and how they felt when she wrapped them around his neck during his piggy back rides. He remembered her lips and how they felt kissing them at the lighthouse. He remembered how she smelled as she laid in his arms last night and drifted off to sleep. He couldn't get her out of his mind. "Fitz, what the hell is going on with you?" He said to himself. After he finished showering and drying off, he got dressed and went back downstairs.

Liv was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when he came in. "Is the coast clear? Are they gone?"

She smiled and said, "Yes it is safe. You can come in."

"So did I get you in trouble?"

"Whatever! No, Abby was being Abby as always."

"What are you doing?"

"I am cooking breakfast without burning down the house." He looked to find a plate of pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon with a glass of orange juice on the side.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you to fix me a plate." He reached for her plate but she slapped his hand away.

"No dear. You can fix your own plate, I did cook it."

"Wow. You are something else, woman." She winked at him as she walked past him with her plate towards the kitchen table. Fitz fixed his plate and poured him a glass of orange juice then joined her at the table. "This is incredible. Thank you." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before digging into his food.

"So what are we going to do today?" she asked.

"Well we have four days left and I want to make this as special and memorable as possible. Since today is your day, what is something you have always wanted to do?"

She thought about it for a minute. She was about to say something but changed her mind.

"What is it?"

"No, you're going to think it is stupid."

"No, I won't. Tell me, Livvie."

"Promise me you won't laugh." He held up the scout's honor sign. Then she continued, "Ok, I have always wanted to go see the New York Yankees play a game."

He stared at her for a minute without saying a word. Was she serious?

"See I told you that you would think it was stupid," she said.

"No, actually I don't. I am just stunned that you like sports. Besides, that is something I have always wanted to do as well since I was a little kid. I am just in awe that we think so much alike."

The look on his face told her that he was serious. He took his phone out of his pocket and checked the Yankees schedule. "They are playing the Atlanta Braves today at 4 if you want to go."

"Wow, I get to see Derek Jeter and the Upton brothers. I may not be able to contain myself."

"Hmm. That may not be the best game to go to then." He said jokingly. She was smiling with a look of excitement. "So do you want to go, it's only a two hour drive and we can spend some time in the city if you want."

"Yes I would love to go."

"Go where" interrupted Jake.

Fitz looked at Liv before answering, "We are going into the city to see the Yankees play today."

"Oh cool. Can we all go? That sounds like fun dude."

Fitz rolled his eyes as he looked at Liv for confirmation. She said, "Yeah, why don't we ask everybody if they want to go that way we can sit together."

"Awesome" said Jake. "Man, where is the rest of the food?" He was searching the kitchen for what they were eating.

"She didn't cook enough for the house. We didn't know how long you guys were going to be asleep." Fitz was getting a little annoyed with Jake.

"That's ok. I will just fix me a bowl of cereal."

"Good" said Fitz. Then he turned to Liv whispering, "I thought it was just going to be us."

"Don't worry, we will go in separate cars and we can do our own thing after the game if you want. Don't worry it will be fun. I will go an ask Abby, Harrison, Huck and Quinn if they want to go."

"So do you want to sit in the box seats or the stands?"

She said defiantly, "Hey a true fan always watches from the stand." Then she smiled.

Who was this woman and where had she been all his life? They finished their breakfast and Fitz did the dishes while she walked next door to talk to her friends.

"Dude, I see you are still the man." Jake said. "I was worried that you were losing your touch but damn you must have blown her back out to have her ass in the kitchen cooking you breakfast."

"It's not like that so shut up. You have no idea what you are talking about."

"I am just glad that you finally tamed the shrew," he said laughing.

Fitz jumped at Jake and had him hem up on the wall before he knew what was going on. He grabbed him by his neck and was choking him when Tom came out of his room after hearing the commotion. He pulled Fitz off of Jake so he could breathe. He calmed Fitz down enough for him to gain his composure.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that again or I swear to God I will kill you. You better walk on thin ice today with me. Olivia is nice and she is classy, too classy for the likes of you. You will respect her or I will make you regret the day you were ever born. You got that?"

Jake was still catching his breath as he shook his head yes. Fitz looked at Tom who was kind of confused as to what happened but it was slowly making sense. Fitz walked upstairs to his room and sat on his bed. He sat with his head in his hand. He couldn't believe what had just happened or what he just did. He doesn't regret defending Olivia's honor. He knew that if he had to do it again, he would but how did he get to this point. What has this woman done to him?

RING!

He was startled by his phone and saw that it was Liv calling him.

"Hi." He said breathing a sigh relief.

"Hi" He could tell she was smiling through the phone. "I am calling to say that everyone wants to go to the game so we will need to get 8 tickets."

"Ok no problem."

She could sense that something was wrong with him. "Is everything ok? You don't sound like yourself."

"I am fine. So how long before you come back over here?"

"Damn, I have only been gone about 10 minutes."

"That's 10 minutes too long."

"Well Harrison and Huck have a hangover so I am caring for them right now. But I should be back in about 30-40 minutes. I may just get dressed over here and meet you outside by the car. I wish I had a Yankee's t-shirt to wear to the game. That would be awesome."

"Well we will just get one in the city."

She squealed, "I can't believe that I am going to the game."

"Me too."

"Well I will see you in a little bit. Okay."

"Okay. Bye"

"Bye."

After hanging up, he fell back onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling. It was going to be a good day with Olivia no matter who was going to be there. He grabbed his phone and logged on to stub hub and ordered 8 tickets behind the dugout. Nothing but the best for his Livvie. Suddenly a smile came across his face. Whatever his Livvie wants, his Livvie gets.


	6. Chapter 6

The ride into the city was peaceful. Liv and Fitz decided to drive his car into the city. Liv still hasn't told him about the tracker her father had put on her car. She also didn't want to have to explain to her father why she went into the city. He had called her 5 times so far and each time she has ignored it. He had only called Abby's phone twice. She knew her father was persistent but she did not want to talk to him right now.

Tom and Quinn rode together while Abby, Harrison, Huck and Jake rode together. Abby really didn't want to ride with Jake. To be honest, no one did. He was obnoxious but she didn't want him to feel bad. The whole two hour ride she was either talking to Harrison or Huck but never to Jake. Harrison and Huck were talking about their hook ups from the night before which more than made up for the disastrous dates from the cookout.

Fitz had the top down because Liv wanted to feel the wind in her hair. She felt like she was flying without a care in the world. She had never done anything that wasn't planned down to the last minute. She was not a "wing it" type of girl but she liked being one. She couldn't stop smiling. She had smiled so much in the last two days that her face was starting to hurt. She loved running her hand through Fitz's hair while he drove. The ride was filled with a lot of silence but mostly it was filled with emotions. Both of them were struggling to understand what was happening to them. They didn't know what they were feeling but they liked it.

Fitz stopped at a Yankee Apparel Store. He bought Liv a nice Yankee T-shirt. He also bought a Yankee T-shirt & hat for himself. Once they made it to the game, he bought her a foam finger and a commemorative miniature baseball bat. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw where their seats were and how close they were to the field.

"Oh my God, Fitz! How did you do this?"

"You can get anything for the right price."

"Fitz this is too much. My friends can't afford to sit here. We are just college students."

"It's ok. The only one I am making pay me back is Jake. His big mouth is the reason why the rest of them are here anyway." They burst into laughter. She kissed him and said, "Thank you. This is so amazing. You are so amazing."

"Well this may be a once-in-a-lifetime experience so I wanted you to have the best."

"Wow, Liv these are some great seats." said Abby. Everyone made their way to their seats. Fitz sat on the end by the aisle with Olivia sitting next to him then Abby, Quinn, Tom, Harrison, Huck and Jake. He made sure Jake sat as far away from him and Liv as possible. No one knew what had happened earlier other than Tom and he wanted it to stay that way. Liv was really excited and riled up. She was really a true fan. When Derek Jeter came to the plate, Fitz felt a twinge of jealous by the way she was screaming for him. He felt to the need to constantly touch her in way that he possibly could whether it was a hand on her leg, around her shoulder or just simply holding her hand. He had to be as close to her as possible. None of that went unnoticed by Abby. When Fitz left to go get Liv some popcorn, Abby said, "So really, what's the deal with you two?"

"Nothing we are just hanging out. We are friends."

"Look I am friends with Jake but you don't see him shelling out money for fabulous seat at Yankee Stadium nor is his hands all over."

"His hands are not all over me, Abby."

"Come on, Liv. This is me. That man is crazy about you and you two haven't even had sex yet. And news flash, you are crazy about him too. I mean, I have never seen you like this. I didn't even know you like baseball and I am your best friend. What has gotten into you?"

Liv looked at her and said sincerely, "I like him, Abby. I mean I really like him. A lot and it's scares me."

"So what's going to happen when you have to leave in three days?"

"I honestly don't know."

Just then Fitz came back with a huge bucket of popcorn and two sodas. "Here you go, Livvie."

Abby pulled her to the side and whispered, "Livvie?"

Liv looked at her with sad eyes that pleaded for Abby to stop. So Abby decided to drop the conversation and went back to enjoying the game.

During the 7th inning stretch, Liv and Fitz were caught by the 'Kiss Cam' Fitz planted a big kiss on her lips. All of the stadium and their friends cheered on the kiss. Liv finally pulled back because Fitz didn't seem like he was going to stop. She was blushing from all of the attention but Fitz relished in it. The rest of game was uneventful compared to that moment. The Yankees won 3-2.

As they were leaving the stadium, Fitz held Liv close to make sure no one accidently bumped her or knocked her down. Once outside the stadium, they met up by the stairs to the subway station. Fitz held Liv's hand while they talked to their friends.

"So where are you guys headed to now?" asked Harrison.

"Maybe check out Times Square. I heard someone saying that it was going to be a concert or something there later" said Fitz. Then he thought about the fact that he never asked Liv if she wanted to go there. So he continued, "If that's where Livvie wants to go."

_Livvie._ That was the first time everyone else had heard him call her that. Huck said what everyone was thinking, "So you call her Livvie now?"

"Yes he does. Is there a problem?" A very defiant Liv said with a hint of attitude.

Everyone shook their head and said, "No. No problem."

"Good. We are going to Times Square if you guys want to come with us then you are more than welcome."

"Sure." So they left their cars at the stadium and took the subway to Times Square. The city was crowded with people everywhere. Liv and Fitz were making out all over the place especially on the subway ride. For some reason they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Tom and Jake could not believe how Fitz was behaving. Public displays of affection were never his thing. Liv's friends were used to her being so uptight that they couldn't believe she was the same Liv they have always known.

Bruno Mars was giving a concert in the middle Times Square to benefit World Hunger. It lasted for about two hours. It was very exciting. Everyone had a great time dancing and singing. Liv and Fitz danced only with each other. Abby danced with everyone but Jake. She didn't want him to think that they had anything more than sex between them. Quinn danced between Tom and few other guys. Harrison scored a group of ladies that couldn't keep their hands off of him and he loved it. Huck did his best to blend but too many people around made him a little uncomfortable.

The moment Bruno Mars started singing his signature song, "Just the way you are," it felt like the walls were closing in on Liv and Fitz. To them, they were the only two people in the world. It was like Bruno Mars was singing to them only. Liv had her arms around Fitz's neck while his arms were around her waist swaying to the music.

Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

(Fitz stared into her brown eyes getting lost in the essence of them. Her eyes were the window to her soul and what a beautiful soul she was. She was perfect.)

Yeah  
I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"  
I say,

(Fitz started singing to her and she felt weak in the knees at the sound of his voice. This man and all of his sexiness were beginning to be too much for her to handle.)

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are.  
Yeah

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday,

(Fitz was slowing breathing life into her body and he didn't even know it. She wanted to kiss him so badly but she didn't want him to stop singing to her.)

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say,

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Liv whispered in Fitz's ear, "What would you say if I told you that I wanted you so badly right now?"

"I would say damn going back to the Hamptons. We can get a room right here in the city."

Liv laughed, "What about your car and our friends?"

"Look, I have had to share you all day. That's enough. Besides the beach houses feel more like a frat house anyway."

She knew he was right. Privacy was hard to come by.

"Just say the word, Livvie and I am all yours."

"I want you now, Fitz."

Fitz grabbed her and turned to Tom. "Look when you go back to the stadium just park my car at a nearby garage. Text me and let me know where you left it and I will get it tomorrow. Liv and I are going to stay in the city tonight."

Before they left, Liv found Abby and told her that she was leaving with Fitz. She didn't give her any details but she told her that she will see her tomorrow. Fitz found a hotel on his phone nearby with a vacancy. He and Liv rush through the crowd to the hotel. He quickly checked in. They started kissing before he could even get the door open.

Liv's animalistic instincts were taking over. She wanted to rip Fitz's clothes off.

"Wait, wait Liv." Fitz was breathing heavy trying to control himself. "Let's slow down ok. This is our first time and I don't want to rush it."

Liv was breathing heavily as well. "You're right. Let's take our time. I want to enjoy every minute of being with you. I want to feel your hands (she kissed his hands), your lips (she kissed his lips), and tongue (she licked his ear and whispered) all over my body."

He picked her up and threw her on the bed while he climbed on top of her. His sucked her lips while his hands roamed over her hips up to her face. He sat up on the bed as he pulled her t-shirt over her head revealing her black laced bra. "God you are so beautiful!" was all he could say at the sight of her before him. He started kissing and licking her neck just like earlier.

"Oh that's my spot," she moaned.

"I know." He said in her neck. He slowly took off her bra and threw it across the room. He started kissing down her body while rubbing her nipples. 'God that feels good' was running through Liv's mind. She hadn't had sex since she moved to Harvard and she was long overdue for an orgasm. But Fitz took his time enjoying every inch of her. She ran her hands in his hair as he sucked one of her nipples and rubbed the other then alternating. She moan in ecstasy as this man catered to her body with mouth and hands. He licked and kiss down to her navel. She pulled his shirt over his head while he unbuttoned her jeans. He felt like a kid unwrapping his present on Christmas morning. He pulled her pants and underwear off with one quick yank. There she was naked on the bed for his to please.

He crawled up her body between her legs trailing kisses from her navel to her face. She licked his ear while he sucked her neck. Both were moaning from the pleasure. "Oh Livvie. Tell me that you want me."

"I want you Fitz."

That was all he needed to hear. He started a trail of kisses back down her body until he reached her core. He placed her legs over his shoulder with his face directly in front of center. "You are so wet. Did I do that to you, baby?"

"Yes" she whispered.

He spread her lips and gave her one long, amazing lick from his tongue. That first lick damn near sent her over the edge with pleasure. He attacked her core like a starving man in front of a thanksgiving feast. He grabbed her hips bringing her core closer to his mouth keeping her from squirming away from him. She kept moaning uncontrollably while pulling and grabbing his hair. Hearing her moan and giving her pleasure was driving him crazy. She let out a loud scream, louder than she had intended when she had her first orgasm. Her body was shaking while he licked every ounce of essence from her body. He finally came up for air and asked, "How was that?"

"Wow" was all she had the energy to say. She was slowly catching her breath while he removed his pants and underwear. Her eyes widen at the sight and size of his cock. This man was definitely going to be the death of her. He was getting ready to crawl back on top of her when she asked, "Do you have a condom?"

He shook his head yes and pulled one out of his wallet. He placed it on then continued crawling back up her body. "What else does my Livvie want? Hmm. You can have anything you want. So tell me, what (kisses the right side of her neck) do (kisses the left side of her neck) you (kisses her left cheek) want (kisses her right cheek)."

"I want to feel you inside of me." That's all he needed to hear as slowly entered her core.

"Oh shit, you feel so good" whispered Fitz. With every stroke he went deeper and deeper until he was touching bottom. Her legs were wrapped tightly around him while she kept digging her nails into his back with every moan. No man has ever given her this much pleasure. Without any warning, she had another orgasm. He was satisfied with how easily he could make her cum. He was not done with her. This was a night that she would definitely remember.

"You like this, Livvie. Tell me that you like this."

"Oh yes, Fitz. I love this."

"Tell me what you want me to do."

"Turn me over and fuck the shit out of me."

Fitz pulled out of her and flipped her body over. He pushed her face down with her ass up towards him. He slowly entered her. He quickened his pace until he was ramming every inch into her. She loved what he was doing to her. He grabbed her hips as she screamed for him to go "harder." He grabbed her shoulders as he pulled her body towards him. With each deep thrust he felt his release coming. She screamed out in pleasure just as he was coming as well. They both collapsed onto the bed breathing heavy and panting. Fitz caught his breath before he went to the bathroom to clean himself up and flush away the condom. He came back and joined Liv on the bed. She was still lying on her stomach when he picked her up and placed her under the covers with him. He held her in his arms as he slowly felt her body relax. He whispered in her ear "I meant every word I sang to you."

"What's that?"

"You're amazing just the way you are." He kissed her neck and with that they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Ok...Wow. So Liv and Fitz have finally had sex. What did you think? I am a strong advocate for protected sex outside of a committed relationship. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i have enjoyed writing it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Ring! Ring! Olivia's phone rings breaking her out of her sleep. The sun is shining brightly through the curtains of the hotel. She answers the phone without looking at it.

"Hello" she says still half asleep.

"Nice to know that you can still answer your phone when you want to." It was her father. He had called her from a different number so she was unable to tell if it was him by his ringtone.

"Yes dad. I can still answer my phone." She felt Fitz arms still around her. She moved them as she sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Didn't I tell you to check in with me every single day? That was the agreement when we allowed you to go to the Hamptons or have you forgotten that."

"Hold on, Dad. _Allowed_ me. I am 24 years old. You didn't _allow _me to do anything. The reason I haven't been answering my phone is because you had no right to put a tracking device on my car, Dad. Who the hell does shit like that to their own daughter?"

"Now you watch your mouth young lady. I am your father. You will not talk to me like that. I put that tracker on your car to protect you."

"Well, Dad it seems like the only person I need protection from is you. I am grown. I don't need you trying to control my life. So leave me the fuck alone." She hung up on her father as her blood boiled with anger. Fitz placed a hand on her back startling her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." That was a lie and she knew it. She was anything but fine.

He sat up and pulled her towards him in the bed with her back on his chest. He placed his arms around her tightly. He could feel that her emotions were all over the place.

"Ok. Talk to me, Liv."

"About what, Fitz?"

"Tell me about your parents and this hold that they have over you. The other night on the beach when I asked you about your parents, you said 'your situation was different.' What did you mean by that?"

She took a deep breath and sighed. She had never told anyone about her situation. She had never really said it out loud to herself. She just knew that it was something that she buried deep down inside of her. She said, "My mother almost died giving birth to me." Fitz held her tighter as she continued talking, "Her pregnancy with me was complicated. The doctor placed her on bed rest and he feared that she would not carry me to term which she didn't because I was born two months premature. My mother was diagnosed with preeclampsia while she was pregnant with me. Her entire body had swollen. She couldn't walk even if she wanted to. She was forced to deliver me by c-section. The doctor told my father that my mother could possibly have seizure and go into distress while I was being delivered. If that did occur then my father would have to choose to either save my mother's life or mine. The doctor was able to successfully deliver me but my mother did have a seizure shortly after I was delivered. He couldn't stop my mother from bleeding so he had to do a hysterectomy to save her which meant she couldn't have any more children. That also meant my father would never have the son he always wanted. My mother suffered from postpartum depression and refused to hold or care for me. My father couldn't look at me for months. My grandparents came and took care of me. I get my love of sports from my grandfather. Eventually my parents came around to loving and caring for me. I just always felt that I took their dreams and future away from them so I have been working overtime at being the good daughter. I don't want to disappoint them any more than I have already. So that is why I follow along with every stupid and mind controlling thing they ask me to do."

She stopped talking as tears started to swell up in her eyes. Fitz pulled her towards him kissing her hair and squeezing her as tight as he could without hurting her. As she started to cry, she said, "The thing that still bothers me is I have always wondered if my father had to make that choice, would he have chosen me." With that statement, she completely lost it and could no longer control her emotions. Fitz just held her while she cried hysterically in his arms. He wished he knew some kind of way to make her pain go away. Right now all he could do was be there for her.

She cried for what seemed like forever. She slowly cried herself to sleep. She was sleeping so peaceful that she slept past check out time. Fitz called the front desk and told them they were staying an additional night because he didn't have the heart to wake her out of her sleep. He ordered room service for them. He wasn't sure what she had a taste for so he ordered a variety of things.

She stirred herself awake and saw Fitz looking out the window. "What time is it?"

"12:30."

"Really, why did you let me sleep so late? What time is check out?"

"I booked us for another night. I figured you needed some more rest."

"Fitz, I wish you would have woken me up and asked before you made that decision." She sounded annoyed at him.

He looked confused, "What did I do wrong? I am sorry."

"Nothing, you did nothing wrong. I just don't have any clothes for today or tomorrow. My clothes are two hours away."

"We can just buy some clothes. It's no big deal."

She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "Yeah, it's always no big deal to you."

"Do you have a problem with me, Liv? If you do I would rather you say it out loud instead of mumbling it under your breath."

"Yes Fitz, I have a problem with you. Life is just fun and games to you, isn't it. You have nothing to worry about, do you Fitz? Why worry when your daddy's money can fix anything? Right?"

"Oh so I am a bad person because I live off of my father's money. Newsflash, don't you do the same. After all daddy pays your rent and car note, right?"

"I am a 24 year old college student not some 29 year old playboy who doesn't want to grow up. Our situations are apples and oranges."

"No, Liv. That's what you keep telling yourself but our situations are exactly the same. You work and still live off of your daddy just like I worked while continuing to live off of my father. For your information I do worry about some things if you must know."

She scoffed, "What could you possibly have to worry about?"

"I worry about you!" He screamed. "Seeing you break down like that this morning almost tore me up inside. To know that you are living with that much pain and I can't do a damn thing to help you was almost too much for me to bear. You needed rest so I let you sleep. I worry about how I am going to be able to leave you in 2 ½ days. How am I going to live without you in my life? I worry that I will never be this happy again with anyone. So don't you ever tell me I don't have anything to worry about."

He was angry. She had never seen him angry before. He walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. She felt foolish for upsetting him. She was angry with herself and she took it out on him. All he wanted to do was take care of her. Was she that damaged that she couldn't see that? She saw the food he had ordered for her and her heart just sank. He went through so much for her. She calmed down and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Fitz" she whispered.

No answer.

She knocked again, "Fitz, please open the door."

This time there was still no answer but he opened the door for her to come in. He stood with his back to her while looking into the mirror. She saw hurt and anger in his eyes.

"Fitz, I am sorry for what I said. I had no right-. I didn't mean to say that-." She had a hard time getting her words out. She is usually so composed and well versed that she hardly ever found herself speechless. The only way she knew to fix this was for her to speak from her heart. "Fitz, I never meant to hurt you or make you angry. I was still angry with myself and my father and I took it out on you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You were there this morning when I needed you the most. You cared enough to listen and I am forever grateful for that. I am grateful for everything you do for me. It's not about the money with me. It has never been about the money. I like you Fitz. I love your effort. I like your smile and your eyes. I like the joy and beauty that is you. I just hope and pray that you can forgive me. I am truly sorry."

She stood there waiting for a response. Any response would do. She hated the silent treatment. He turned to face her. She could see the anger in his eyes slowly being released. She walked up to him and hugged him around his neck and whispered, "Baby, I am so sorry. I don't know what I am going to do without you when you leave."

He hugged her tightly as he closed his eyes. "It's okay, Livvie. We will cross that bridge when we get to it."

They finished eating their food from room service. After they put back on their clothes from last night, they went shopping. They bought enough clothes for two days and returned to the hotel to shower and change. They then set out to get Fitz's car that Tom had left at a garage near the stadium. They had made up and everything seemed okay between them. Liv kept touching Fitz to reassure him that she was still enjoying being with him. Once they got the car, they took it and parked it in their hotel's garage so it would be ready for them when they left the next morning. Going to get the car was just another way of spending time together. They really didn't care as long as they were together. They went to see the World Trade Center Memorial site. Liv was fascinated by the survivor tree and it's story at the site. It had survived the attack. It was later replanted and continued to grow. They toured as much of the city as possible even stopping to take a few photos.

They decided to have dinner in Little Italy because of Fitz's love of chicken Alfredo. To his surprise, Liv ordered the same thing this time. During dinner, they kept rubbing and touching hands. She would lay her on his shoulder and kiss his cheek. Liv was being more affectionate to him than she had ever been with anyone. Her day had started horribly but this wonderful man had turned it completely around. After dinner, they returned back to the hotel and ended the night with another passionate round of back-breaking, body-shaking, earth-shattering sex.

The next morning, they loaded up in the car and drove back to the Hamptons. Harrison was leaving with some girl when they pulled up. He gave Liv a kiss before leaving with the girl. Liv and Fitz took all their things into his room. Fitz was in the bathroom shaving when his phone started ringing.

"Babe, can you grab that for me?" He yelled from the bathroom.

"Hello" She said when she answered his phone.

"Hello?" A woman's voice said on the other end. "I am sorry I must have the wrong number."

"Who are you looking for?"

"I am looking for Fitzgerald Grant."

"Oh no this is his phone, hold on." She yelled towards the bathroom, "Babe, come get the phone."

He came out of the bathroom with shaving cream still on his face. He kissed her as he took the phone, "Thank you, sweetie. Hello!"

"Hello, Fitzgerald."

He knew immediately who it was. The only woman that can make his skin crawl. "Mellie."

"Yes, Mellie. Your fiancée or did you forget that you had one."

"What do you want, Mellie?"

"I called to tell you that I set a date for the wedding."

"How is that possible when I haven't even asked you yet."

She chuckled, "Like it matters. The wedding is set for March 1, that way you can be ready for the gubernatorial primaries in April."

"Wait, what primaries? What are you talking about?"

"You are running for governor, dear. Your father has the photo op ready for your return. He wants you to wear your uniform so the press can see me run into your arms as you arrive at the airport. Then you will announce your candidacy. It is going to be fabulous."

"Mellie, don't you think these are things that you and my father should have discussed with me."

"I just did, dear. Anyway, tell your little hussy that her time is limited. I will see you in a day, Fitzgerald. Please look presentable and don't embarrass me." She hung up the phone leaving him stunned. He was so stunned that he didn't hear Liv call his name.

"Fitz." She called again.

"Yeah."

"Who is Mellie?" It was at this moment that he realized he had never told her about Mellie.

He cleared his throat and said, "She is my fiancée."

Liv felt all the air being kick out of her stomach. She got up to leave but Fitz stopped her before she could get to the door.

"Let me explain. Technically she is not my fiancée cause I haven't asked her to marry me."

"But you are going to marry her right. So when were you going to tell me? Huh. Was it going to be right before I get into the car and leave or is it when I never hear from you again."

"Livvie, stop it's not like that."

"No, you don't get to call me that. You lied to me. You made me believe that we had something special. You made me believe that I was special."

"We do. You are special to me."

"Bullshit! That's all you have been feeding me all week. Straight up bullshit and I shouldn't blame you because I was stupid enough to fall for it."

"Don't say that. You are not stupid. I meant every word I ever said to you. I haven't talk to her in months. Do you think I would tell you to answer my phone if I knew my fiancée was going to call? Big Jerry decided I was going to marry her because she comes from money."

"Of course."

"Please don't do this. Don't ruin what we have."

"What do we have, Fitz? What the hell is this? The day after tomorrow you leave and go back to California to marry your fiancée. I go back to Massachusetts and finish college so that I can work in DC. So what do we have, Fitz?"

He just looked at her because he honestly didn't have an answer.

"I will tell you what we have. We have nothing. Let's face it. Our parents control our lives. Why do they control it? It's because we let them. It's because we don't have a damn backbone to stand up to them. So we have nothing but a couple of days of hanging out and two nights of great sex. That is all that we have." She paused and said, "Correction: That is all that we _had._" She grabbed her clothes from his drawer and put them back into her bag. This time when she tried to leave, he didn't stop her. He knew she was right. Everything she had ever said to him was right.

After she left, he called to talk to his father. "Hey Fitz! How you doing son?"

"Hey dad. I am calling to ask why I wasn't included in the discussions about my future."

"Aw, Fitzgerald, your input was not needed son. Everything is being taken care of. You just continue sowing your wild oats and enjoying your life. Don't worry about your future. I got that. Now, Mellie is handling all of the wedding details and I am handling the campaign area. So have fun and we will see in a day. I gotta go son. Bye." Big Jerry hung up on Fitz.

This is not the life he wanted. He didn't want someone else planning his life or planning his future. Every detail of his life had already been decided without his say so or input. Is this what his life was always going to be like? To be honest there was really nothing he could do about it. Right?

* * *

**Ok so things are getting interesting now...Please stay tuned for the next update which will be soon. Let me know what you think so far. Thanks again for reading and following my story.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so my mom called and said they decided to keep the kids tonight and for me to pick them up from school tomorrow. So I have an insane amount of free time plus my house is clean. That is good news for my story. Bad news cause I miss my babies. Anyway happy reading. **

* * *

Chapter 8

Liv walked back into her beach house to find Huck, Abby and Quinn watching TV and drinking sodas. They were surprised to see her. They could tell she was upset. Liv looked at them and walked straight to her room. Abby and Quinn followed after her. They sat on the bed while she unpacked her bag again.

"Liv, what's wrong?" asked Quinn.

Frustrated she said, "He has a fiancée."

Abby was confused, "wait a minute, who has a fiancée?"

"Fitz has a fiancée, Abby, one that he never bothered to tell me about."

"How did you find out?"

"Simple, I answered the phone for him when she called to talk to him about their wedding plans and election primaries."

"Wow that sounds painful," said Quinn. They looked her strangely. "Well it is. It makes it seems like he was cheating on her with you."

That's when it hit Liv. That is exactly what it looked like. She threw up her hands in frustration.

"Ok, what did he say about her?" Abby was trying to play the devil advocate.

"He said that technically she wasn't his fiancée because he has never asked her to marry. It is a pre-arranged marriage by his father because she comes from a good family."

"Well there you go," said Abby. "Republicans are all about the best breeders. His father found a good breeder to carry the Grant name. He probably doesn't even love her or want to marry her."

"That may be true, Abby but the bottom line is he is going to marry her."

"Liv, honestly what did you expect to happen after this week. You two will be living on two different coasts. He has a future and so do you. Unless some type of divine intervention happens, you two will never have anything more than this week. I am sorry to tell you that, honey. I know you liked him but reality is a bitch."

Liv could always count on Abby to be brutally honest with her. She knew that Abby was right. Quinn and Abby left her alone with her thoughts. She curled into a ball on her bed. She had been on an emotional rollercoaster these last few days. She was hurting and needed something. No, she needed someone. She needed her mommy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have you spoken to your daughter lately?" Eli Pope stood in the bedroom of his DC home talking to his wife who was lying in bed reading.

"Hello, honey. How are you? I am fine and yes I had a good day. Thank you for asking," she replied sarcastically.

"Have you spoken to your daughter lately?" He asked this time a little annoyed at her tone.

"No, I have not. I am sure you and I are the last people she wants to talk to after you put a tracker on her car."

"Don't give me that crap. You know why I put it on there."

She put down the paper and took off her glasses. "No, Eli, I really don't know why you put it there. There has never been a creditable threat to her life. How is a tracker going to stop someone from killer her? This is about control. You want to control her and her life."

"Why do you do that, Maya?"

"Do what?"

"You're always the good parent and I am the bad one. You let her do whatever she wants. I know you feel guilty about what happened with her but going easy on her does not help her."

She sighed and looked at her husband before speaking, "Yeah, ok. I feel guilty. Every day I think about how I refused to look at my own child for 3 whole months. I ask myself, 'what kind of mother does that to her child.' Thank God for my parents who step up and took care of her while I was dealing with my issues." She paused, "Do you know the first time I picked her up, she was crying in her crib. I couldn't find my mother because she was next door talking to the neighbor. I picked her up and she smiled at me. I held her the entire day. I didn't want to put her down. That was the moment I fell in love with my child. So yes, I feel guilty that I finally picked up my child because no one else was around, not because I was her mother. I failed her."

He could see the sadness in her eyes. "You can't go back and change the past. But she needs structure now."

"Really, Eli. That's what she needs. No, I think that's what you need."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I am not the only one that feels guilty. You want to control Olivia because if she is under your control then she will always need you. You want to keep her as a child. You don't want to let her grow up. She will always be Daddy's Little Girl to you. Liv is an adult. She got into Harvard for Christ sake. She is brilliant and a very good daughter. But if you don't stop trying to control her, you will push her away."

He sat there quietly letting his wife's words float around in his mind.

"Eli?" He looked at her, "I have asked you this question before but you never answered me. Who would you have chosen?"

He stared at her a minute then he grabbed his keys and left the bedroom. Maya went back to reading her paper when her phone started ringing.

"Hey Livvie." She said softly.

"Hey mommy." Maya could tell something was wrong with her daughter.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything is wrong. Life just sucks. My emotions are all over the place and I really don't know what I am going to do."

"Look, sweetie. I don't know what is going on with you but do whatever makes you happy."

"What?" Her mother had never said that to her.

"Livvie, this kind of pain can only be cause by a man. Follow your heart and do whatever makes you happy."

"What about Dad?"

"Fuck Him." They both started laughing. "Your secret is safe with me, Livvie."

"I miss you so much, mommy."

"I miss you too. Thanksgiving is four weeks away. We will see each other then."

"Love you."

"Love you too, Livvie." Maya hung up and went back to reading her paper. As far as Eli knows, she still hasn't heard from her daughter. That thought brought a smile to her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liv spent the rest of the day and night in her room. She slept as well as she could but she missed Fitz so much. He had texted her a few times asking her if she was okay but she never responded. In all honesty, she was not okay but she couldn't tell him that. Morning couldn't come fast enough for her. This was their last day in the Hamptons. It was the night of their big party. When she started the week, she couldn't wait to get there and now she couldn't wait to leave. She grabbed her bathing suit and decided to go for an early morning swim in the ocean. Her sole focus for the day was to avoid Fitz.

Her swim felt great. It helped to clear her mind and organize her thoughts. Her friends were getting everything ready for the party. Harrison had gotten a couple of kegs and filled the cooler with alcoholic drinks. Everyone was excited about the party except for Liv. Her heart just wasn't into it. Harrison was talking about all of the girls he had invited to party. Huck was setting up the sound system while Abby and Quinn were making snacks and Jell-O shots.

Liv went upstairs to shower and change. Her mind wondered to Fitz while she was in the shower. She replayed every moment she had spent with him. She thought about the night in Times Square. She started singing the song again to herself and it brought a smile to her face. She finally finished showering and dried herself off. She wrapped a towel around her body and went back into her bedroom.

She was startled at the sight before her. Fitz was sitting on her bed waiting on her with a dozen of roses and wrapped gift.

"What are you doing here, Fitz?"

He stood as she came into the room, "I needed to talk to you."

"Shouldn't you be talking to your fiancée?" He could hear the hurt in her voice.

"I am sorry about not telling you about her. She does not matter to me. I don't care about her. I care about you. I was not lying when I told you that. I don't want to lose you, Livvie. Yes, you are my Livvie and you will always be."

Confused by his words, "What are you trying to say, Fitz?"

"I am saying to hell with my father's plan. I am going to live my own life the way I want to. I want to life my life with you, Livvie."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How is that possible, Fitz? You are going back to California tomorrow."

He shook his head and said, "No I am not. I am going to Massachusetts with you."

"Wait a minute. Hold up. What?"

He motioned for her to sit on the bed. She sat down beside him as he explained, "I have decided to reenlist in the Navy. I am signing up for one more year."

"So what does that have to do with Massachusetts?"

"Well yesterday a little birdie told me about Hanscom Air Force Base in Bedford, MA which is 30 miles from Harvard. I chose that at as my duty station so that I could be closer to you."

She sat there in shock. Eventually, she said, "This is crazy. Fitz, you can't do this. Your father will cut you off financially or kill you."

"Yeah probably but I don't care. I believe you are worth it. We owe it to ourselves to at least give it a try."

"And what if we fail?"

"Then we will know. I would rather try and fail than to always wonder what could have been."

"So if you decide to do this then what?"

"There is no 'if'. I have already decided. I will sign my paperwork Monday. It will take a few days for me to get housing so I may have to stay with you, if that's ok."

"Yeah, I just have to run it by Abby. She is my roommate."

"I am sure that won't be a problem but you have to do something else for me as well."

"What?"

"You have to promise to not let your father control your life either. I want to know that we are in this together. We will have to live off of what we earn and make decisions for ourselves."

"Fitz, I don't know if I can do that. My father pays my rent and car note. I don't make enough to cover all of my expenses."

He took her hands, "I am going to use my bonus money to buy you a new car. We will give your father his car back. In the meantime, you can use mines. I will help you as much as I can with your rent until you get comfortable and decide to move in with me."

She just sat there staring at this wonderful man. She could not believe what she was hearing. "You would really do that for me?"

"I am doing it for us. I want you to be happy. Making you happy is my reason for living. You are my destiny. Fate brought you to me and I would be a fool if I let you walk away from me."

"Fitz, I am scared," she whispered.

He brushed her hair away from her face, "It's just like jumping out of the airplane. It may feel scary at first but we'll get the hang of it. This can turn out to be our greatest adventure as long as we are in this together."

She sat there quietly for minute, and then she thought about what her mother said. 'Follow your heart and do whatever makes you happy.' She took a deep breath and said, "We are in this together."

Fitz had the biggest smile on his face that she had ever seen. They started kissing and it was magical. It felt like ages since their last kiss. At first she was kissing the man of her dreams, now she is kissing the man of her future. She stopped kissing for a moment to ask him a question.

"Fitz, honey, who was the little birdie that told you about the base?"

He started laughing, "Ok, I promised her that I wouldn't tell you but it was Abby. She said she actually went out with guy from that base. We called and talked to him yesterday while you were here in your room. But she told me to tell you it was divine intervention." He leaned in to kiss her again but he stopped to say, "She also told me not to tell Jake. He is starting to get on her nerves." They both started laughing. He handed her the present he had for her.

It was wrapped in a newspaper which she knew was done by Abby. She ripped open the paper to find a picture of the two of them dancing in Times Square. Abby had captured one of their most intimate moments and he framed it for her. She started crying but she wasn't sad. These were tears of joy. For the first time in her life, she was happy. She put her forehead on his as they breathe each other once again. They were miserable apart but now they were whole.

He wiped the tears away from her face as he said, "Tell me what else I can do to make you happy."

As she unwrapped the towel from her body and straddled his lap, "I want to have sex with my boyfriend."

_ Boyfriend._ He kissed her softly and passionately. _Boyfriend_. That word just made him want her more with each passing second. _Boyfriend_. His erection was becoming too much to contain. He flipped her onto the bed as he quickly took off his clothes and slid on the condom from his pocket._ Boyfriend._ That word finally put a label on what they were. She was his and he was hers. She had been away from him for an entire day. That day felt like an eternity. He would make up for the lack of foreplay later tonight but right now, he needed to be inside of her. _Boyfriend._ With every thrust and every moan, he kept saying that word over and over in his head. He was laying claim to what was his. This was his pussy. She belonged to him. No one is to ever touch her because she was his. He felt her walls clamp as she had her orgasm. Only her _boyfriend_ could give her this kind of pleasure. His release was building up as she pulled his mouth to hers. He let out big moan in her mouth as he felt himself come. He laid on top of her kissing and sucking on her tongue. When they finally stopped for air, he said, "So if I am your boyfriend, that makes you my girlfriend, right?"

She laughed as she responded, "Yes, it does."

He smiled.

"What's so funny?'

"I am 29 years old and you are my first girlfriend. I couldn't be any happier."

"Me too. So now what?"

"Well, tonight we party and celebrate. Then we will drive you back to school tomorrow."

"What about our parents?"

"We will deal with them, Monday. Deal?"

"Deal."

So that night, they partied with their friends and got drunk. Fitz stayed close to Liv all night because he didn't want any man hitting on his girlfriend. After the party they went back to his room where they had sex and he took her to new levels of ecstasy. She had so many orgasms that she finally lost count. He was insatiable. She had become his drug and he was addicted. He needed her. She needed him. Apart they were damaged but together they are invincible.

Everyone loaded their cars up for the long drive back to Cambridge, MA. Liv let Abby and Quinn drive her car back while she rode with Fitz. Huck and Harrison drove Harrison's car while they all tailed each other for safety. Liv still couldn't believe what was happening to her. The Pretty Boy that she had despised was now her boyfriend. She didn't know if it was fate, destiny or divine intervention. She just knew they were happy. Now they just have to tell their parents…..

* * *

**I hope you are pleased with this chapter. What does the future hold for these two? Hmm. Only time will tell.**

**I am really missing my rugrats right now. So I guess I will go to sleep so that tomorrow can come quicker. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts.**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys are so awesome. Thank you for all of your reviews and words of appreciation. Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Liv, did you finish grading the Mid-Term Exams yet?

No response.

"Hello, Earth to Olivia Pope?" Cyrus was waving his hands in her face trying to get her attention. Olivia had been daydreaming and didn't hear Cyrus talking to her. She finally snapped out of her trance, "I am sorry, Cy. What did you say?"

"I asked did you finish grading the Mid-Term Exams yet."

"Oh, yeah. I have already input them into the computer and placed the papers in your file cabinet."

"Awesome. Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself today."

She smiled coyly, "I am fine. Just have a lot on my mind, that's all." It was Monday. The day she and Fitz had to face to wrath of their fathers. Liv's mind kept drifting to the conversation she had the day before with her mother. She decided to face time her mom and introduced her to Fitz.

She and Fitz were in her room when she called her mother. If her father was around, she knew that her mother would not answer. A smile of joy came over her face as she saw the call was being connected. Within an instant she saw her mother's face on the screen of her cellphone. Her smile was shining brightly as she said, "Hey mommy!"

"Hey, there's my Livvie. How are you doing today baby?"

"I am good and how are you?"

"I feel rested, just in time to go back to work tomorrow. I see that you are doing much better since the last time we spoke."

"Yes mom I am." Moment of truth-"Mom, I want to introduce you to someone." She turned the phone so that Fitz was in the frame. "Mom, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Fitzgerald Grant."

Fitz waved, "Hello, Mrs. Pope. You can call me Fitz."

"Hi, Fitz. You can call me, Maya." Maya thought for a moment and said, "Grant. Are you by chance related to Senator Grant from California?"

"Yes, ma'am, that's my father."

It all made sense to Maya. It had been all over the news how Senator "Big Jerry" Grant was embarrassed today at the airport when his son was a no-show.

"Well Dear, not too many people are going to be too happy with the relationship but as long as you keep my daughter happy then you are okay with me."

Fitz smiled and said, "Yes, ma'am. You have my word."

"Good. I take it that you have not told your father then, Olivia."

Liv could see her mother was starting to get concerned, "No mom. We will both tell our fathers tomorrow. I am not taking the job in DC when I graduate and we are shipping the car back to dad."

"Your father will not be too happy with you or me."

"I know but I have to do what's best for me. I have to start making decision for my life."

Maya stared at her daughter, "I am so proud of you, Livvie. I am really am. If you need anything, whether its money, food or someone to talk to, I am here for you."

"I know, Mom. I am okay right now. We are going to try and do this on our own but I know that I will always have you."

"Always. And Fitz, if you have no place to go for Thanksgiving, you are welcome here. I look forward to formally meeting you and giving you a hug."

Fitz smiled and said, "Yes, ma'am."

"I love you, Livvie." Maya blew a kiss at the phone.

Live caught it and put it on her cheek. "I love you too, mom."

That was the end of the conversation. It felt good to know they had someone on their side. But today was the day they would have to face the music.

Cyrus continued to talk to Liv. "Did you hear about what happened in California?"

Liv knew what he was referring to but she tried to play it off, "No. Was it an earthquake or something?"

Cyrus started laughing, "It may have felt like one but no I am talking about Big Jerry Grant, the senator. His son was supposed to come home yesterday." Cyrus had started to laugh uncontrollably, "They had this big fanfare with balloons, band and everything. It was this huge media spectacle." Cyrus was laughing and pounding on the desk, "Big Jerry was there along with the son's fiancée. The son was expected to announce his bid for governor but-" Cyrus couldn't stop laughing. "But he never showed up!" He was falling back in his chair laughing and rubbing his side. "The son issued a statement to the media saying he was not coming back to California. He never had any intention of running for Governor or marrying his fiancée. He said that it was all his father's plan and now he was going to live his life the way he wanted to."

Cyrus was laughing too hard to even finish the conversation while Liv sat there quietly looking on. She remembered holding Fitz's hand while he told the reporter his statement. It was her idea that he should issue one before his family tried to spin it in their favor. She and Fitz refused to watch the news yesterday because they didn't want to catch a glimpse of his father or Mellie.

When Cyrus finally calmed down from his laughter fit, Liv asked him seriously, "Cy, do you believe in fate or destiny?"

He looked at her and could tell that she was serious. He thought for a moment and said, "I believe that fate and destiny are part of a journey. Fate and destiny will bring you to the door but it's up to you to decide whether or not to open it."

Liv shook her head at his words. He could tell that she was still deep in thought when he continued, "Most of the time people miss out on their blessings because it's not wrapped in a shiny new package. They get so caught up with what's on the outside that they never get a chance to see the inside. Sometimes we have to look on the inside to know what's real."

Liv felt a tear come to her eye. Fitz was her destiny. Once she got past his outward attitude, he was a good guy on the inside. She almost walked away from him. She almost walked away from her destiny. She cleared her throat and said, "Cy, I am going to take off for the day. I will be back to finish up tomorrow after my classes."

"Ok, Liv. Be safe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fitz was in the administration's office at Hanscom Base getting all of his paperwork done. He and Liv had decided to open up a join account so that she would have access to his money in case she needed anything. He didn't want her to have to ask her father for anything. He promised to take care of her and he was determined to keep that promise. He was also determined they would make it on their own without any help from Big Jerry. By now he was sure that Big Jerry as cut off access to his money. It was him and Liv against the world. She was his rock. She was his strength.

His phone started ringing. He saw it was his Livvie and started smiling.

"Hi" He answered happy that she had called.

"Hi. How are things going over there?"

He sighed, "I will just say it's going and leave it at that. Just so much to take care of and I am running from building to building like a chicken with my head cut off."

She laughed and said, "Well I will give you a nice back massage when you get home."

"Hmmm. Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good. So what's going on with you? Did you get everything out your car?"

"Yes I did. I just left work. I couldn't really concentrate anymore."

"I know with all this stress we didn't get much sleep."

"Yeah but it will get better. We just have to get through today."

"Ok, just go home and try to get some rest. I will be there as soon as I can."

"Ok. Bye, babe."

"Bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liv went to her apartment and tried to get some rest but she just kept tossing and turning. She was nervous about everything. She didn't know what she was going to say to her father or what Fitz was going to say to his. They both agreed that they would be together when both of those calls are made. They would need each other's support. She turned on the TV to catch up on the news but every news station was talking about Big Jerry Grant. She just couldn't bear to look at the man. She turned off the TV and decided to try to read a book when Abby came home.

"Liv! Fitz! I am home so if you are running around naked, please put some clothes on!"

Liv chuckled as she walked into the living room where her roommate was, "No one is naked besides Fitz is not here yet."

"Oh, so he is still getting things situated at the base."

Liv shook her head yeah. She looked at her friend as she was unpacking her backpack from school. She was about to get started working on a homework assignment when Liv said, "Thank you, Abby."

Abby looked up at her, "For what?"

"For what you did for me and Fitz. He told me that it was you who told him about the base. He told me how you called your friend and got him in touch with the right people."

Abby scoffed and said, "Damn, that man cannot keep a secret, can he?" They both laughed. "Look Liv, I saw the way the two of you looked at each other. That night in Times Square, I could tell that he was made for you. I couldn't let you two walk away from each other without knowing all of your options. You need him. You take life too seriously and he doesn't but together you balance each other out."

Liv walked over to Abby and hugged her. "Thank you for being my friend."

"Anytime. I love you Chick."

"Love you too, Abby."

At that moment Fitz walked in the door with a handful of paperwork and a duffle bag. He could tell he had interrupted a moment. He looked at them and said, "Sorry guys."

Liv waved him off, "No, its fine. Abby was about to get started on a paper. I was just talking to her for a minute." Abby shook her head signaling everything was ok. Fitz and Liv walked to her bedroom and closed the door. Liv sat on the bed while Fitz put down his stuff on the floor.

Fitz sat on the bed and let out a huge sigh of exhaustion. Liv got on her knees behind him and started massaging his shoulders and temple. He sat there enjoying the attention that she was giving him. She whispered, "Tell me about your day."

"Well, I finally got all of my paperwork done. I opened a bank account for my check to be deposited into." He reached into his pocket and handed her a card. "This is your debit card to the account. Your pin number is 0305." Liv smiled because it was her birthday. "They should have an apartment for me by next Monday. I met the captain of my unit today. He seemed nice. Also because I was reenlisting I was promoted to the rank of 1st Lieutenant."

Liv squealed and hugged his neck. She kissed his cheek, "I am so happy for you baby. That is wonderful."

He was smiling, "Thank you babe. Anyway, I get paid on the 1st and 15th of every month. So you make sure you have whatever you need."

"Fitz, this is too much. I told you that I don't need a debit card."

"Liv, I want you to access to the money in case you can't get ahold of me. It's pointless to drive 30 miles to the bank on post when I can just give you a card. Come on now, we talked about this. I don't want you to have to go to anybody but me."

She hugged him tighter, "I love you, Fitz!" Wow. Did she really just say that? OH MY GOD! She said it without thinking. Her feelings just came out. It was too late to take it back, but she really didn't want to take it back. They both sat still for moment letting her words sink in.

Fitz slowly turned to face her as she sat back down on the bed. They were looking in each other's eyes. "Did you mean that?" he whispered.

She took a deep breath and said, "Yes." She grabbed his face and I said, "I love you, Fitz! You are my destiny. You were made just for me. I am happy that I finally found you." This time she wanted there to be no mistake that he heard her and knew she meant it.

He pulled her towards him devouring her lips. He squeezed his arms tightly around her waist as he deepened the kiss. It was if raw passion had taken control. He finally pulled back looking her in her eyes. He took breath, "Livvie, you have made me so happy. I have been in love with you since the first night we talked on the beach. You are my world. You are my life. I love you more than words can describe. I know that as long as I have you by my side I can face anything."

Her eyes started filling with tears again. She was finally in love. So this is what love feels like. Love is not controlling. Love is patient and kind. When she looked at Fitz, she saw the face of love. She smiled and said, "You are my first love."

He replied, "You are _my_ first love."

They pressed their foreheads on each other as they breathe life into one another. They sat there in silence. They both knew what they had to do but right now they were at peace. The world was outside. Chaos was outside. They were together. They were in love and right now that was all that mattered.

They finally took a deep breath and pulled their heads apart. Liv smiled and said, "I guess we should get this over with."

"I guess so. So who goes first?" They both pointed at each other and laughed.

"Let's flip a coin."

Fitz pulled a quarter out of his pocket. "Heads or tails?"

Liv said, "Heads." Fitz flipped the coin and it landed on tails. Liv had to go first. So Fitz handed her phone to her as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He was sat beside her as she dialed her father's number. When it started ringing, she placed it on speaker phone. Fitz grabbed her hand for morale support. She looked at him as he mouthed, 'I love you'.

"Olivia." Her father answered with a stern voice.

"Hey, Dad" was all she could think to say at that moment. She had become so incredibly nervous all of sudden.

"Did you call to apologize for your foul language and way you talked to me the other day?"

She cleared her throat, "No, Dad. I actually called to tell you that I don't need you to pay my rent anymore."

"What?" she could tell he was stunned by her words.

"Yeah. I am sending the car back to you tomorrow and I won't be taking that job in DC when I graduate."

"Olivia, what the hell is going on with you? You are not doing this." He was getting angry.

"Um, yeah Dad. I am. I am finally going to start making decisions for my life and I am no longer going to allow you to control me."

"Olivia, I am your father and you _will_ do as I say. I knew that I should have never let you go to that school."

"Dad, I got into to Harvard. Ok Har-vard. I worked my butt off to get here. I made the grades. I applied and got accepted. I did all of that on my own without your help so I think I can manage my life here on out without your help also."

"Tell me something thing, Ms. Olivia. How are you going to pay your rent? You don't make enough money."

She looked at Fitz, "My boyfriend is a Lieutenant in the Navy. He is going to help me until I can find a better paying job."

He scoffs, "Your boyfriend? Well when this boyfriend of yours finally decides that he can do better than you, don't come crawling back to me for my help." Her father hung up the phone.

Her father had never spoken to her that way. He had never been that angry with her before. She wanted to cry but she couldn't. She had to be strong for Fitz. He gave her a kiss and suddenly she had a burst of strength. He was still with her now and that's all that mattered.

Fitz grabbed his phone. It was time to face the dragon. Liv knew that he needed more than his hand held. She slid behind him placing a leg on both sides of him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He needed her and she was there. He dialed his father's number and put it on speaker. He answered on the second ring.

"You have a hell of a lot of nerve to call me after what you did." His father was angry and drunk.

"Dad, I had to do what was best for me."

"Best for you?! I had a plan that was best for you and you ruined it. All you had to do was stick to the plan. Any idiot could have done that but no, you just want to do things your way. Well go ahead, crash and burn. You won't get a penny of my money."

"I don't need your money dad. I can do this on my own."

"You can't do anything. You made me look like a fool. You made Mellie look like a fool. Did you stop and think about that before you made your decision?"

"No Dad, I did not. You and Mellie never thought once about me when you two were making decisions for my life. I am happy. I am in love with a beautiful, brilliant, charismatic woman which is something that Mellie could never be. So no I didn't think about her or you. You two will no longer control my life. I will do what I want to do. If I decide to go into politics it will be because I wanted to. This is my life."

"Fine, go ahead and live your life. You are nothing but a failure and disappointment anyway."

Fitz hung up the phone on his father. He didn't want to hear any more of what he had to say. Liv squeezed him tighter as he leaned back on her.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

He chuckled, "I was about to ask you the same thing." Then he repeated the question, "Am I okay?" He turned to face her and said, "I still have you. Baby, I am on top of the world."

That made the brightest smile come across her face. "We are free." They chuckled and he said, "Yes, baby we are free."

That night they made passionate love because they were free. They were from their fathers. They were free from the lives that other people had planned for them. They were no longer controlled by other people. To their fathers, they were huge disappointments but none of that mattered. Their opinions no longer matter because They. Were. Free.

* * *

**A reader asked me yesterday in private message about my husband. I had mentioned him before but she was confused when i said I was alone all weekend. So i want to clarify. I am happily married to my husband of 5 1/2 years (6 years in July). My husband works on an offshore oil platform. He is gone for 28 days and home 14. Right now he has been gone for 8 days so most of the time it is me and my 3 rugrats. So I hope that helps people understand my situation. You are welcome to follow me on twitter motherof3smiths. I do respond to direct message if anyone ever wanted to ask me a question. **

**Again you guys are awesome. Thank you for reading my story. Next update tomorrow!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a short chapter but i felt that it was an important one. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 10

Maya Pope was cooking dinner when her husband, Eli, walked into the house slamming the door behind him. "Your daughter has lost her damn mind."

"What's the problem now?" She was starting to get annoyed with his antics.

"She has a new boyfriend and now suddenly she doesn't need me."

"Ok."

"Ok? That's all you got to say is ok. Your daughter is away at college with some new guy that we don't know anything about. She is going to trust that he will take care of her. She has decided not to move back home and take the job I had lined up for her. She has basically jumped feet first into the real world and all you have to say is ok."

Maya stopped cooking and looked at him, "Liv is a bright girl. She knows that she needs to start making decisions for herself. We have to let her grow up."

Eli stared at her for a minute. "I. Don't. Believe. It."

"What?" she asked.

"You know about the guy. You've met him, haven't you? She called and told you about him and you lied to me."

"I didn't lie to you. I just didn't tell you."

"Bullshit. You _lied_ to me."

"Yeah just like you did with the tracker. I didn't find out until _after _you did it. If I lied, so did you."

"She is going to get hurt. This guy will use her and leave her high and dry."

"You don't know that. He has sacrificed his entire future to be with her. They care about each other. She is happy and that is all that matters to me."

He grumbled and said, "You know I hate navy men."

She smiled and said, "My father hated you too."

"When she crashes and burns, I won't be there to pick her up. She won't get one dime from me. As far as I am concerned, I don't have a daughter anymore." He walked away towards the bedroom leaving Maya in the kitchen to finish cooking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their first week on their own was a major adjustment period for Fitz and Liv. When they were in the Hamptons, they were able to spend all of their time with each other but now their time was divided between work and school. They only had one car for now which Fitz had to use daily for his drive to and from the base. He would leave every morning at 4:30 am for PT (Physical Training). Afterwards he would shower and change into his uniform at the base. His met all the members of his unit on Wednesday. He was introduced in a formal military ceremony. Most of them knew who he was because his picture had been plastered on every national news channel. Big Jerry was angry and refusing to comment about his relationship with his son. Even though they all knew, no one dared to ask him about it because he was their second in command. They knew above all, they had to respect his rank and position. Fitz would eat lunch at the base. He and Liv would call each other between her classes or whenever they had a break. He received lots of attention from the women on the base but his heart belonged to Liv. She was his love. He would leave work at 5 pm and drive to the apartment. He was always so happy to see Liv. Coming home was the best part of his day.

Liv's schedule was a little more flexible but she had to adjust from her previous routine. Since she didn't have a car, she had to catch the bus to campus. She used to go home when she had gaps in between her classes but now she would use that time to study at the Library. She tried to be finish with all of her work by the time Fitz got home so they could spend some quality time together. She asked Cyrus if she could work a few more hours in the week so that she could make more money. He said yes. Lately Fitz and Liv had been too exhausted to have sex. She would cook dinner every night because they didn't have any money to go out. Fitz's father cut him completely off. Liv's father had closed all of her accounts. They only had $117 to their names and they would have to make it until pay day which was next week. Liv could tell that Fitz was struggling with life on a budget. This was a make it or break it period for them.

They were lying in bed that Saturday morning. Both were awake but no one was talking. This was the first morning they had to just lay there and enjoy each other's company. Fitz was on his back staring at the ceiling while Liv rested her head on his chest. She was rubbing her hands all over his body. She loved being able to touch him. He rubbed his face and let out a huge sigh.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Nothing" he mumbled. That was a lie.

Liv propped herself up on her elbows so that she could look him in the face. "What's wrong?"

He sighed again, "I feel like a complete failure."

"Baby, you are not a failure. Why do you say that?"

He turned towards her, "I am supposed to provide and take care of you and I can't do that."

"Baby, it takes time. We are adjusting. You are working and just haven't gotten paid yet. They said it will take a month for you to get your bonus so we just have to be patient.'

"But I hate knowing that you have to ride the bus. I hate not being able to take care of you. You deserve so much more than what I am doing right now."

She sat up and crossed her legs on the bed, "You are who I deserve. You are who I love. I trust you and have all the faith in the world in you. We will be okay."

He grabbed her face, "I love you and I promise to make it up to you."

"I got you. That's good enough for me." He pulled her down to him and starting kissing her.

_DING! DING!_ She pulled back from the kiss. He whined, "No, don't read it now."

"But it could be important." She grabbed her phone and started reading her message.

"Well, I am going to start the shower. Care to join me?"

"Yeah" she said not looking up from her phone.

He went into the bathroom and started the shower. He was taking off his shirt when he heard her scream, "Oh my God!"

He rushed out of the bathroom worried that something bad had happened. She was in a trance. "Liv, what's wrong?"

She just looked at him unable to form any words to speak. She handed him the phone to read the message for himself.

He looked and saw that it was an email from her mother:

HI LIVVIE! I WANTED YOU TO KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU AND MISS YOU SO MUCH. I KNOW THAT YOUR LIFE HAS CHANGED DRAMATICALLY AND THAT YOU ARE IN A TRANSITION PHASE. BUT I AM YOUR MOTHER. I LOVE YOU AND THAT WILL NEVER CHANGE. YOUR FATHER IS ANGRY AND HE WILL PROBABLY STAY THAT WAY. DON'T LET THAT STOP YOU FROM DOING WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU.

YOU AND FITZ HAVE MADE LIFE ALTERING DECISIONS. THERE ARE PLENTY OF PEOPLE INCLUDING YOUR FATHER THAT ARE HOPING THAT YOU WILL FAIL. I WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT SUCCESS AND FAILURE ARE A MATTER OF PERSPECTIVE. IF YOUR RELATIONSHIP DOESN'T WORK, IT WAS NOT A FAILURE BECAUSE YOU TRIED. YOU AND FITZ HAVE ALREADY SUCCEEDED BECAUSE MOST PEOPLE WOULD FAIL TO TRY. YOU TOOK A CHANCE ON EACH OTHER AND I AM PROUD OF BOTH OF YOU. SO NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, I WILL STILL LOVE YOU AND BE IN YOUR CORNER.

I KNOW THAT YOU TWO MAY BE STRUGGLING FINANCIAL WISE BECAUSE YOUR FATHERS ARE COMPLETE IDIOTS SO I HAVE DECIDED TO HELP. WHEN YOUR GRANDFATHER DIED, HE LEFT YOU SOME MONEY FROM HIS WILL. I NEVER TOLD YOUR FATHER ABOUT IT, INSTEAD I PUT IT IN A TRUST. I WAS GOING TO WAIT UNTIL YOU GRADUATED FROM LAW SCHOOL BUT I FIGURED THAT IT WOULD DO YOU SOME GOOD NOW. YOUR GRANDFATHER LOVED YOU AND WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO STRUGGLE AND NEITHER DO I. SO BE SURE TO CHECK YOUR MAIL TODAY, YOU SHOULD FIND A CHECK FOR $100,000. I HOPE THIS HELPS YOU OUT TREMENDOUSLY. I WANT YOU TO SUCCEED IN EVERY ASPECT OF YOUR LIFE. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. TELL FITZ THAT I SAID HI. CALL ME LATER. MOM

"Oh My God" was all that Fitz could say. He was in a trance like Liv. He slowly walked to the bed and sat down. "Oh My God." He looked at Liv who had tears running down her face. He touched her cheek and broke her trance.

She looked at him in disbelief. She couldn't get any words out of her mouth. He smiled and said, "Have I told you how much I love your mother?"

That brought a smile on her face. She dove at him kissing his lips. She couldn't believe it. She was so forceful that they lost their balance and fell on the floor. They couldn't stop laughing. Five minutes before they had felt defeated but now, they were on top of the world. $100,000 was a far cry from the millions that Fitz was used to but it was a start. He didn't like making his Livvie struggle. He rolled on top of her and kissed her some more.

Her mother's words gave them strength. They are trying. They made the jump. They were not alone in a world that they felt was hell-bent on destroying them. He pulled away and said, "What do you want to do first?"

She put her arms around his neck, "First, we are going to finish that shower together. Then I am going to make love to my hot, sexy Navy boyfriend. After that, we are going to get me a car."

He smiled at her, "That sounds like a plan to me baby."

Later that day, Liv came home in her new Mercedes C350. It was smaller than her last car but it was what she wanted. She knew it didn't have a tracker on it and she felt secure with her choice. She picked everything including the color. She chose the light blue because it reminded her of Fitz's eyes. They were happy and looking forward to their lives together. Next week was probably going to be stressful as well but now they had a little extra hope and faith. There was no doubt they belonged together. Now it was time for them to decide what to do with the rest of their lives.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this. Wanted to update it earlier but my kids had their soccer games tonight. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys. Sorry for the delay. I had a family emergency yesterday and the site was down earlier when i tried to upload. Anyway, here is the latest update. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 11

It was Thursday of the following week. Things were going a little better for Fitz and Liv. She had called and thanked her mother for the money. They spent $35,000 on her car. They put $15,000 in their savings and they invested the remaining $50,000. Life was comfortable but they agreed to start living on a budget which consisted of their salaries only. They had to start making long-term decisions. Fitz had received his apartment from the Navy. It was halfway between the base and Harvard. Liv had spent the last three nights with him helping him get settled and moved in. He really enjoyed having her around more than he realized. They decided to go out for a nice dinner.

Liv wanted Hibachi so they met up at Tokyo Palace after Fitz got off work. They were seated at the Hibachi bar with another couple. Fitz kissed her shoulder. She smiled and said, "What was that for?"

"I missed you today, that's all."

"I missed you too. So how was your day?"

"It was long and tiring. We are scheduled to do maneuvers Friday."

"What are maneuvers?"

Fitz forgot Liv didn't understand military talk, "Oh, we are taking the fighter planes up for some test drills. Do some simulated war exercises."

"That's sounds kind of dangerous."

He took her hand, "It will be fine. I will be fine. Don't worry your pretty little head."

She smiled. That was easier said than done.

"So," He continued, "when are you moving in with me?"

She coughed, "What? Where did this come from? I thought we were taking things slow. I figured I would stay at my place a few nights to give us some space."

_Space._ That was a new word. He didn't know that she wanted space from him. "Oookay."

She noticed a change in his disposition. He let go of her hand and shifted away from her. She looked at him, "Did I say something wrong?"

He shook his head, "No, no. Everything is fine." His attitude towards her had changed. He was hurt by her words but didn't know how to tell her so he just shut down. She didn't know how to explain what she meant by her words so she didn't push him. They just pretended like everything was fine even though they both knew it wasn't.

During dinner they had small talk and Fitz responded with short statements. They never touched each other again. After dinner, they decided to go to their own apartments. This was the first night they had not slept together since leaving the Hamptons. They both tossed and turned all night. They had gotten used to being with each other but now they are alone. They both were stubborn and confused that neither one of them called or text the other that night.

The next day, they went on about their day. Liv finally broke down and sent Fitz a text.

"PLEASE BE CAREFUL. I LOVE YOU"

"OKAY. THANKS" was his response. Liv scoffed. She thought to herself, 'no this muthafucker didn't respond like I just gave him directions to the store.'

"WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?"

"YOU ARE. YOU AND YOUR DAMN SPACE IS MY PROBLEM."

"IF YOU HAD A PROBLEM WITH ME THEN YOU HAD PLENTY OF TIME TO TALK TO ME. BUT SINCE YOU WANT TO BE AN ASSHOLE, FUCK YOU."

Fitz didn't respond to her text. He didn't respond for the rest of the day. She became angrier with him because he didn't respond. But what she didn't know was he was cleared for takeoff and was busy doing his job.

Liv was at the library with Abby, Harrison, Huck and Quinn. They were completing a project for their economic law class as a group. Abby's new boyfriend, David, stopped by the table.

"So are you guys coming to the Frat party tonight?"

Everyone shook their head yeah. Kappa Gamma Alpha was a well-known fraternity on campus. They always threw the wildest parties. This party was in celebration of their new members making the line. It was the "IT" party. Liv decided to go since she was still mad at Fitz. This was their first fight as a couple.

"Liv is Fitz going?" asked Harrison. "I just need to know so I won't bring any girls around him."

Everyone laughed but Liv. She knew that Fitz was a ladies' man before her. But she didn't like thinking about other women liking her Fitz. They all noticed her mood.

Quinn asked, "Liv, is everything ok between you and Fitz?"

She looked at them, "Everything is fine." That was a lie. "He is just out doing military maneuvers today and he won't be back until late. I am just worried about him that's all."

"Cool" said Huck.

"Well let's go get changed for the parties. We will meet up in an hour." Every left to go get dressed. Liv wore a cute mini skirt with a low cut top that show her cleavage and her short leather jacket. She rode with Abby to the party because she had every intention of drinking tonight. To keep herself from staring at her phone all night hoping Fitz would call or text, she purposely left her phone at her apartment.

At the party, she had a good time. She danced with a few guys but nothing too sexual. She drank wine coolers and took a few shots with her friends. She wasn't quite drunk but she was a little tipsy. It was almost midnight when Abby decided she was ready to go. She was staying the night at David's place so she took Liv back to the apartment. Liv stumbled inside the door and was shocked to see Fitz sitting on the couch waiting on her.

"Oh, fuck. You scared the shit out of me."

He stood up and saw the clothes she had on. He felt a twinge of jealousy and anger. "Where the hell have you been?"

Taking off her shoes and jacket, "I was at a frat party with my friends."

"I have been calling you all night. Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Because I left my phone here."

"Why?"

"Why the fuck do you ask so many damn questions?"

He ran up to her face, "Because I have been worried sick for the last damn 4 hours that something bad had happened to you."

"Look, chill ok. Why are you so angry?"

"Because my girlfriend is acting like she doesn't want to be with me anymore."

Liv was taken aback by his statement, "When did I say that?"

"Last night when you said you wanted your space. I want to be with you. I want to wake up to your face every morning. I want to come home to you every night but you would rather go out to parties with your friends than be with me. So I guess you found the next dude you are going to fuck, huh."

Wow, those words really hurt. Is that what he thought of her? Is that how she made him feel?

She said softly, "Fitz, none of that is true. The space thing was mainly for you. You are used to having women throw themselves at you. I am worried that you will wake up one day and realize that you made a mistake. I am just scared that I may not be enough for you."

They stood there looking at each other for a minute. She walked over to him and put her arms around his waist. She gave him a quick kiss. He loosen up and put his arms around her waist.

He said, "What if I said I don't want any space? I want you. I want to wake up to you every morning and sleep with you every night in my bed. I want to come home to our place. I want you to move in with me."

They stood staring at each other for a moment. She whispered, "Okay. I will move in with you."

He smiled and squeezed her. "Now we need to talk about this skimpy ass outfit you got on." He started pulling her shirt off.

"Fitz, what are you doing?"

"You are not going to be parading your body around for other people to see it." He undid her skirt and snatched it off her body leaving her standing with nothing but her bra and panties on. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulders. He took her to the bedroom and dumped her on the bed. She laid there as he stood over her.

He started taking off his clothes, "I don't like the thought of other men looking or touching you. You are mine. So for your behavior, I think you need to be punished."

She smiled and said, "And what are you going to do."

He stood over her completely naked, "Tonight I am going to have my way with you and you are not allowed to scream or moan."

"And if I do?"

"Then you will be spanked." He crawled up her body, "you were a bad girl tonight. You made me worry and you let other men see your body." He laid on top her stroking her cheeks, "This is my body. You are mine and I am yours. So no more condoms because I want you to feel every inch of me. We are committed to each other. We are committed to monogamy."

"Ok."

He started licking and sucking on her neck. She let out a soft moan. SMACK! He spanked her softly on her hips. "Shut up. You don't get to say anything. This is your punishment."

"Yes" she whispered.

"No, you say yes, sir."

"Yes, sir." He continued to suck her neck while playing with her breast. He reached around and unhooked her bra exposing her breast. He started licking her chest. He sucked on her right nipple while rubbing her left. "I don't want any other man looking at your breast. Do you hear me?" SMACK! He was forceful and demanding.

"Yes, sir." She was total ecstasy. She loved being man-handled and he was definitely handling her.

He switched to sucking on the left nipple and rubbing the right. She let out moan. SMACK! "What did I say?" He rubbed his hands all over her body. He was driving her wild and he knew it. He started rubbing her thigh while pressing his hard cock on her stomach. "Do you feel that? It's ready for you but I don't think you deserve it."

"Oh, Fitz please." She was begging for him. He liked hearing her beg but he was not done toying with her. He moved his body to her side as he spread her legs open. He rubbed his hand over her panties while he tried to feed her his tongue. He loved the way she kissed him. He loved the way her tongue felt on his lips. He slid his hand under her panties rubbing her clit. She moaned in mouth from the pleasure. SMACK! He pulled away from her lips and stared down at her.

"You, Miss, are very uncooperative with your punishment." He lick his index finger and placed his hand back under her panties. He inserted his finger in her core and watched as her body was overcome with pleasure. He moved his finger in and out of her making her squirm. "You like that, don't you?"

She shook her head yeah. She was trying her best not to moan but it felt so incredibly good. He watched her facial expressions as he finger fucked her. He took his finger out and brought it to his mouth again. He tasted her essence on his finger. He then placed the finger in her mouth so that she could taste herself. He inserted his middle finger in her mouth along with his index finger so that she could suck them both. Once she had them all wet, he inserted both of them into her core. She couldn't contain herself any more as she let out a loud moan as she had an orgasm. That brought a huge smile on his face. He whispered in her ear, "No man can make you come like me."

She shook her head in acknowledgement. He tore her panties off as he slid down between her legs. As he placed his face at her core, "Is this my pussy, Livvie?"

She shook her head yes.

"No, I want to hear you say it."

"Yes, Fitz, it's all yours." He spread her lips as he licked her clit. She grabbed his head as cried out in pleasure.

SMACK! "Shut the fuck up and let me eat my pussy."

"Oh, Fitz!" Hearing her call his name made him grip her hips harder as he pulled her to his mouth. He loved the way she tasted. He missed her. The thought of another man pleasing his woman almost drove him insane now he was driving her insane with pleasure. He was writing his name with his tongue. She was his. He felt her walls clench as she came in his mouth. He licked every single once of her with tongue. She tasted like heaven.

"Fitz, please come fuck me."

He loved the way she begged for him. She wanted him. He always gave his Livvie whatever she wanted. He crawled up her body licking a trail from her core to her mouth. She loved tasting herself on him. He rested with the tip of his cock at the entrance to her core.

"Say you love me, Livvie."

"Oh, I love you, Fitz."

He slowly slid into her. This was the first time they had sex without a condom. She felt wonderful. She was tailor-made for him. They were at a new level of commitment in their relationship. He wasn't just fucking her, he was making love to her. With each thrust, he was going deeper and deeper. She moaned as he hit all the right spots.

"Do you like it baby?" He whispered in her ear.

"Oh God yes."

"Nobody touches you, do you hear me?" His thrusts were getting hard as he started pounding her with his cock. "This is my pussy. You belong to me. Nobody but me."

He was fucking her into oblivion. She couldn't control herself anymore. She dug her nails into his back as she tighten her legs around his waist. He just kept pounding and pounding. She moved her hips to meet each thrust. She felt so good on his cock that he felt his release coming.

"Oh shit Livvie, you feel so good."

"Make me cum, Fitz." Few more pounding thrust and she came all over him. He soon came after releasing himself inside of her. They laid there a few second with him still inside of her. Their hearts felt like they were going to jump out of their chests. Fitz finally rolled off of Liv as he caught his breath. Liv asked still breathing heavy, "Do you want some water?"

He shook his head yeah. She slowly got up to head towards the kitchen. Her walk was a little wobbly and unstable but she managed to get some of her balance. She got two glasses of water and returned to the bedroom. He sat up and drank his while she sat on the edge of the bed drinking hers. They placed the glasses on the nightstand. Fitz moved under the covers as he made room for Livvie to join him. She laid down and he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

He kissed her head, "I missed you last night."

"I missed you too." She turned to face him, "Next time let's promise to talk and communicate with each other."

He kissed the tip of her nose, "I promise to talk to you even when you get on my last nerve."

She smiled and said, "You may have to punish me like that again."

He started laughing, "As soon as you move in, I can punish you like that anytime you want."

"Well, let's get moving first thing in the morning." They both smiled and looked each other in the eye.

Fitz said seriously, "Don't ever scare me like that again. I thought something had happened. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

She rubbed his cheek, "I promise that I am not going anywhere. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"You are my rock, Fitz."

"And you are my world, Livvie." They kissed and closed their eyes as they went to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Thank you again for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it and as always i thank you for your honest reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the latest update. Wanted to get it out yesterday but my twins had two soccer games and my oldest had a tee ball game. So i was busy. But it think you will like this one. It is worth the wait. Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 12

BONK! BONK! BONK! THUMP! Fitz slapped the snooze button on his alarm clock that was sounding off at 3:30 am. Ten more minutes is what he told himself. He put his arm around Olivia's waist and pulled her back to him. She had finally moved in with him and he got to hold her every night. It had been a week since their fight and make up. It was Friday, the last working day of his week. It was also a week before Thanksgiving. He agreed to go to Liv's parents' house for Thanksgiving even though he was sure her father wouldn't like him. He decided to do it for Liv. She would need his support to face her dad. But today, they were supposed to have lunch with some members of his unit along with their wives. This will be the first time he has hung out with them outside of training. Liv agreed to come so that she could get to know the wives as well. But right now he just needed ten more minutes to hold her in his arms.

"Babe, you need to get up so you won't be late."

"I am. I just want to hold you for ten more minutes." He inhaled her scent. He loved the way she smelled.

"I know but your ten minutes always turn into sex and then you end up running late." She turned to face him.

"So you don't enjoy the morning sex?"

She smiled, "Of course I enjoy it but you get frustrated because you end up running late. I just worry about you that's all."

He gave her a quick kiss, "I love that you worry about me. I love that you love me. I just love everything about you."

"I love you too. So what time I am supposed to meet you today?"

"About 12. Call me when you get to the guard gate. I will escort you on post and then after lunch, I will be done with my work day. So we can come home."

"I have a 3 o'clock class today. So I can't just sit at home with you all evening."

He sighed, "Ok, how about asking Abby to drop you off at the guard gate and I will drive you to class after lunch. I will just hang around and then I can drive you home."

She looked at him, "Ok, that will work."

"So, can I have morning sex now?"

She moved away from him, "No but if you are good then you may get afternoon sex."

"Deal." He kissed her softly before getting out of the bed to take his shower. She got up to turn on the coffeemaker so that he will have a fresh cup of coffee ready to drink. He came out and started getting dressed. Liv went to use the bathroom and saw that Fitz had left his clothes on the floor. That really annoyed her. He was used to people taking care of him and doing things for him. He had a maid at home and at his last duty station but now he had to do things for himself.

"Fitz, clothes." She pointed to floor where he had left them.

He came back and got them. "Sorry about that babe. I am trying." They had a discussion about chores and the cleanliness of the apartment earlier that week. Liv noticed how he would just dump his things anywhere when he came home. She also noticed how he would leave dishes in the sink rather than load the dishwasher. So they talked and came up with a chore list and system that would work for them. He was right, he was trying. But it didn't make them any less annoying.

Fitz finished getting dressed and poured his coffee. His work bag was at the door ready. Liv walked him to the door as she did every morning.

"Be careful, ok." She said that to him every single morning and he would always smile.

"Ok," He hugged and kissed her. "I love you so much, Livvie."

"I love you too. I will see you at noon." He turned and walked away as she stood in the door watching him walk to his car. Once he drove away, she went back inside and went to sleep for another 3 hours until she had to get ready for class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fitz was at his desk finishing some paperwork that needed to be turned in today. He was on a deadline and he could not miss it. It was almost lunchtime. Liv had texted him and told him that she was on her way. She had just left class. He was kind of nervous about the lunch. Liv had never been in this type of environment. Military life is different from ordinary life. He hoped that she would be able to adjust to it. A friend once told him that being in the military can either make or break a relationship because of the strain it can place on it. He wanted things to work out between them. He hoped that she would one day become his wife and bear his children. For the first time in his life he was thinking about marriage and a family.

RING! RING! It was his phone. It was Olivia calling his phone.

"Hey, where are you?" He asked.

"Abby says we will be at the gate in 5 minutes." Damn, Abby drives fast. He needed a few more minutes to finish his paperwork. Just then Petty Officer Jones was walking by his office.

"Hold on, babe." He placed his hand over the phone, "Jones, can you come here for a sec."

Jones entered his office, "Yes, sir."

"I was wondering if you could go to the front gate and escort my girlfriend to my office. I need to finish something up really quickly."

"Yes, sir, no problem." Jones left the office.

Fitz turned his attention back to the phone, "Hey babe, I am in the middle of something right now but I have someone that's going to meet you at the gate and bring you to me."

"Ok, babe. I will see you soon." They both hung up and Fitz focused all of his attention to his task at hand.

Ten minutes had gone by. Fitz had completed his work and emailed it to the necessary person. But he was concerned because Liv had not made it to his office. He called Jones' phone to see what the problem was.

"Hey Jones, what's going on?"

"Your girlfriend is not here, Sir."

"What do you mean? She told me that she was almost there."

"Sir, I am out here. There is only one woman here sir but she is black."

Fitz paused a moment. He wanted to use his words carefully, "Petty Officer Jones, SHE is my girlfriend."

There was an awkward silence between them. Jones said, "Yes Sir. I apologize. I will have her in your office in a few minutes."

Fitz felt a little bit a rage and anger shoot through his body. What type of woman did Jones assume he had for a girlfriend? Would everyone be so simple minded or judgmental as Jones? He wasn't sure about the luncheon now. He didn't want Liv to feel uncomfortable and he wanted to protect her from simple minded people.

"He's in here ma'am." Jones stood in the doorway motioning for Liv to enter this way. Fitz stood up as she entered his office.

"Hey Handsome."

He put on his best smile, "Hey Beautiful." They gave each other a quick kiss. "I am sorry that it took so long there was a slight misunderstanding." He frowned as he looked at Jones standing in the doorway.

"It's fine." Liv turned to Jones, "Thank you so much for the escort."

"Yes, ma'am." He quickly left the area.

Liv turned to face Fitz, "So what was all that about? He looked like he was scared out of his mind."

"He was looking for someone white. I guess he assumed that you would be white. So that's what took so long to get you back her. I am sorry but I will deal with him tomorrow."

Liv looked at him with a serious look in his eyes, "Did you let him know that I was black before you sent him to get me?"

"No."

"Did you show him a picture of me before you sent him to get me?"

"No."

"Well baby, I fault you. He had every right to assume because you didn't tell him. We are not an ordinary couple. This is the first time we have really socialized with anyone outside of my friends. People will be a little shocked. Let's face the truth. We are in an interracial relationship. There is nothing wrong with that but people have to adjust and get used to it. So by you not informing him then I blame you. Not everyone is colorblind, baby. Not everyone will accept us but we love each other. That's all that matters. Okay?"

He smiled, "Okay. Let's go have lunch."

They left to meet everyone else at the local pub on the base. They were met by Captain Henry Wallace and his wife, June, Master Chief Marvin Sears and his wife, Melissa and Chief Petty Officer Richard Andrews and his wife, Leslie. Fitz and Liv shook everyone's hands as they were formally introduced. Liv played the role of the loving and supportive girlfriend really well. Fitz was surprised at how easily she could turn on the charm. It actually turned him on just watching her adjust so well. They were seated at the table and ordered their lunch. Everyone ordered wine or a beer but Liv ordered a soda.

"Liv, are you old enough to drink," asked June.

Liv wasn't sure what she was trying to imply but she didn't want to get defensive right away, "Yes, I am. I have another class once we leave here so I want my head to stay clear."

"Oh, where do you go to school," asked Melissa.

"I am in law school at Harvard."

Everyone at the table said, "Wow."

"So what are your plans after law school because military wives usually follow their husbands' careers and don't really have one of their own." She paused, "I am sorry. I don't know if you two are planning to get married or not. Just ignore my question."

It was hard to ignore it once it was put out there so Liv responded anyway, "Actually we haven't talked about marriage. We are just taking it day by day. Fitz has signed up for a year. After talking to my advisor, if I double up on my classes and go year round through the summer, I should be finish by next December shortly after he gets out. We really don't know what our plans are after that so we will just see what the future holds for us."

Fitz squeezed her hand under the table. She handled herself beautifully. The wives gave each other a glance and made small talk for the rest of the lunch. They sized Olivia up and she came out bigger than they expected. Lunch was over around 2. Fitz and Liv said their goodbyes because Liv had to get back to campus for class.

Fitz waited patiently outside for her to get finished with her class. He didn't mind waiting because he was waiting for her. He would wait for forever. As he was sitting there on the bench outside the building, two girls came up to him.

"Hello, stranger. Are you lost?" One girl asked smiling flirtatious.

He gave a candid smile and said, "No, I am just waiting on my girlfriend."

"Well, if you were mine, I would never leave your side. I would be scared someone might come along and take you away from me."

He responded bluntly, "That's the difference between you and her. She knows that I am not going anywhere because no woman is better than her."

The girls turned their noses up and walked away hastily. Fitz couldn't help but laugh. Fitz was a completely changed man. He never wanted to go back to the old shallow Fitz that he used to be. He didn't need lots of women. He only needed his Livvie.

Liv came out of the building walking with an older man that he had never met before. She smiled when she saw him patiently waiting for her.

"Fitz, this is my professor, Cyrus Beene. Cy, this is my boyfriend, Fitzgerald Grant, III."

Cyrus facial expression changed when he heard his name. Her reaction the other day finally made sense to him. He had worried that something was wrong with her but he didn't want to pry into her life. He knew that she would tell him when she was ready. The two men shook hands, "Please to meet you, Fitzgerald."

"Please call me, Fitz." He reached and gave Liv a kiss on the cheek. "Hi."

"Hi." She smiled and felt a little embarrassed about acting like a love sick teenager in front of Cyrus.

Cyrus cleared his throat, "I will let you two go about your day. I have to get to a faculty meeting. I will see you in the office tomorrow, Liv. Nice to meet you, Fitz."

"You too, Cyrus." Cyrus walked away leaving the two lovebirds to be with each other.

Fitz put his arm around her shoulder as she put her arm around his waist. He took her backpack from her and walked her to the car. He opened her door and closed it once she was in the car. As he walked around the car, Liv noticed two girls staring and pointing their way. Fitz got in the car and closed the door.

"Fitz, why are those two girls pointing over this way."

Fitz turned his attention to the direction Liv as pointing and he saw the two girls from earlier. He burst out laughing, "They tried to hit on me earlier and I shot them down."

She looked at him surprisingly, "Really."

He looked at her and said, "A real man is not the one who has a lot of women, it's the one who has one and knows how to treat her right. I only have eyes for you, Livvie." She pulled him to her as she swallowed his lips and tongue in their heated kiss.

"Take me home now" she whispered. He quickly started the car and drove off. While he was driving, she thought that she would have a little fun with him. She reached over and unbuckled his belt.

"What are you doing, Liv?" He looked her confusingly.

She replied with a sexy voice, "Just shut up and drive." She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She loved the way he looked in his uniform. He was sexy as hell. He was her strong soldier. She reached and pulled his hard cock out of his pants. She stroked it up and down as Fitz eyes slowly rolled back into his head.

"Fitz, baby, I am going to need you to concentrate on the road." She said it very seductively. She knew that it would be almost impossible for him to focus with her stroking his cock. She leaned over the armrest as she slowly licked his cock with her tongue. She felt every muscle in his body tighten up. She gave it another slow lick before she took the whole thing in her mouth.

Fitz left out a deep moan from the warm sensation of her mouth on his cock. She had never done that before nor had he ever asked. He was too big for her mouth and she loved that about him. She licked and sucked his cock while stroking up and down with her hands. He ran his hands through her hair while she devoured him in her mouth. This woman was so amazing. The more he moaned the more she pleased him. He couldn't concentrate on the road any longer so he pulled off to the shoulder of the highway. Once he had stopped, he leaned his seat back to watch her deep throat his cock. The site of her pleasing him was beautiful. He loved the way she flicked her tongue on the tip of his head. That damn near drove him insane. He felt his release coming soon.

"Oh, baby, I am about to come."

"Good, I want to taste you." Those words had him exploding in her mouth. She sucked him dry until there wasn't a drop left. When she was done, she took a napkin from the glove compartment and cleaned herself up while Fitz finished driving home.

Once they opened the door of their apartment, they started kissing and ripping each other's clothes off. Liv pushed a naked Fitz down onto the couch in the living room.

"You don't play fair" said Fitz.

"All is fair in love and war baby. Besides I have been wanting you since this morning, that's not fair. You're my bad habit and I want you right now."

"You can have all of me, anyway you want."

Liv straddle Fitz as she slowly slid down onto his hard cock. He sucked her breast while he ran his hands all over her body. Once he was completely inside of her, she slowly started riding his cock. He loved the way she was taking control. He grabbed her hips as he met her thrust.

"God, Livvie. You feel so good."

She smiled as she started riding him harder and faster. He was squeezed her tighter while she fed him her tongue. The more he moaned the faster she moved her hips. He was her bitch and she was in control. He never knew she could move her hips like that.

"Oh baby, you are going to kill me."

"Well at least you will die a happy man." They both laughed as she slowed down a little. Her slower hip movements allowed for longer strokes. They were intense and intimate as they stared into each other's eyes. It was the most intimate moment they had ever shared. It was at that moment that he realized all her walls were down. She was opening herself up to him freely. This moment was everything.

He rolled them over placing himself on top of her. He continued the same stroke and intensity while staring into her eyes. He lifted her leg to get a deeper penetration. She looked deep into his eyes, "I love you so much."

Those words made him turn into a beast as he thrust harder into her. Each thrust was more intense than the last. He loved everything about this woman. He meant those words when he said that earlier that morning. She gripped his hair and dug her nails into his back as he felt her walls clenching from her orgasm. A few thrust later he was spilling his seed into her. He collapsed on her as their hearts continued to race. After catching his breath, he looked back into her eyes and asked, "Will you marry me?"

What? She couldn't believe it. Did he really just ask her that? Was she hearing things? "What did you just ask me?" She needed to be sure that she heard him correctly.

He stroked her hair away from her face and ears, "I know this is not ideal. I know I don't have a ring yet or anything but this just feels so right. I will ask you properly once I have the ring but I am asking you this right here and right now. Olivia Carolyn Pope, will you marry me?"

She smiled and said, "Yes, I will marry you!"

* * *

**Yes, that did happen. I guess she put it on him good. LOL. Thank you for reading. You guys are wonderful with your reviews. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Look forward to your reviews. Thanks**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay here is the latest update. I hope you enjoy. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 13

Today was Thursday. Today was Thanksgiving. It was a day to be thankful and happy for love and family. Thanksgiving had always been a special time but today was different. It was 5 am and Liv sat on the edge the bed at the hotel they had checked into the day before. It was the first time she had been home since she left for college in August. She was nervous and anxious. She would see her father today. They hadn't spoken since their argument a month ago.

Things have changed so dramatically in one month. She had met Fitz and fallen madly in love with him. Now they were living together and engaged to be married. It didn't matter that he still hadn't gotten her a ring, she knew he loved her and wanted to marry her. She looked behind her to see her sleeping fiancée. She was glad that she had him. She felt like she was going into battle but was thankful to have him by her side. Looking at him gave her peace in a world of chaos. He was everything to her. She never knew that she could feel this way about someone. She had always been so guarded of her feelings. She never let anyone inside of sanctum. But now that was all gone. He was in her sanctum and her soul. She breathed for him. She lived for him. She existed for him.

She got up from the bed and walked to the window. She missed DC. She missed the historicalness of it. She loved history. She loved learning. She liked living with Fitz and going to college but DC was home. She was homesick. She was happy to be home.

"Hey, what are you doing up?"

She was startled by Fitz's words. She turned to see him sitting up in the bed. She walked back towards the bed sitting on the edge again. "I never really went to sleep."

"Uh oh, don't tell me I am losing my touch." They both laughed. Usually a passionate night of sex with Fitz puts her right to sleep but not last night.

"It's not that baby. I just got a lot on my mind. You were great as always."

He opened his arms. "Come here." She moved towards him placing her back on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the side of head, "It gonna be okay. I am right here and I will not leave you."

She closed her eyes as she listened to his words. He was her peace. She smiled, "I know baby. Thank you so much for being here."

"Other than seeing your father today, what's wrong?"

She sighed, "I miss being home. Here I am in DC and I feel like a visitor. I mean, we got here yesterday. Instead of going home to sleep in my bed, I am sleeping in a hotel. This time last year, I was helping my mom cook the Thanksgiving dinner. We would have everything in the oven just as the Macy's Parade was starting. The last thing we would do is deep fry the turkey. My father would always help me with that because I almost burned down the house one year." She laughed at that memory. "My father and I would fight over the wings. We would settle it by each of us getting one." She sniffed as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Livvie. I feel like all of this is my fault."

She turned to face him, "Don't ever feel like that. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You gave me courage and strength to stand up for myself. I love you so much for being in my life." She put her arms around his waist and placed her head on his chest. "Don't ever feel bad for loving me because I will never feel that way about loving you."

He squeezed her tightly, "Try to get some sleep, baby." Liv closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Sleep never came but she enjoyed the feeling and comfort of being in his arms. That was more than enough for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The drive to her parents' house was nerve wrecking. She had driven that route a thousand times but this time was different. They had decided to make the 8 hour drive from Cambridge, MA to DC in her car because it was better on gas. Fitz never thought about things like that before he starting living on a budget. Liv pulled up in front of her parents' house and felt the knots in her stomach turning. She gripped the steering wheel tightly before turning off the car. Fitz touched her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "I am right here. So just breathe."

She smiled and took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. They finally got out the car and walked up to the door. She felt kind of strange. She didn't know whether to walk in or ring the doorbell. She decided that she would walk in because this was still her home.

"Knock, knock. Anybody home?" She yelled loudly as she entered the house.

She heard of mother yell from the kitchen, "Livvie, is that you?" She turned the corner and saw her mother standing in the kitchen with a smile on her face. Her emotions took over as she ran into her mother's arms crying. She was so happy to see her. She missed her mom so much. The more her mother squeezed her the more she cried. Fitz watched the love of his life reunite with her mother. He felt himself get a little choked up at the emotional reunion. Liv finally stopped crying as her mother kissed her on the forehead.

Maya smiled at her daughter with tears in her eyes, "Oh, my sweet Livvie. I have missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Mom." She wiped her face as she stepped back and motioned for Fitz to come.

Maya opened her arms to hug Fitz, "Oh, Fitz. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Maya." Fitz stepped back from the hug as Maya looked from him to Liv and back him. Liv smiled as Fitz wiped the remaining tears from her face. Maya noticed the care he had for her daughter. Her smile was filled with joy at seeing her daughter happy and in love.

Liv turned to her, "So where is dad?"

Maya groaned as she rolled her eyes, "He went to pick up your grandmother for me. He didn't want to be here when you arrived. He is an angry and pitiful man."

"Mom, I don't like knowing that you and dad are arguing over me."

"Child please, we have always argued over you. You are the only thing that we both love with such passion. We both want the best for you. So don't worry about us. We aren't getting a divorce. I am not going anywhere and neither is he. I am the only one crazy enough to put up with his mess."

Liv smiled at her mother's honesty. She had worried about her mother dealing with her father but she had forgotten that she got her strength from her. "Well, I want to show Fitz my old room, if you don't mind."

Maya stopped her, "Honey, I don't think that's a good idea."

Liv didn't like the look on her face, "Why? What did he do to my room?"

Before Maya could answer, Liv started running up the stairs towards her room. She opened the door to find it empty. Nothing of hers was left in the room. He had taken down all of her pictures, posters, awards and trophies. He had taken her furniture and bed. He had removed all traces of her from her room. Did her father really hate her that much? She fell to her knees in the doorway as she sat there stunned at the sight before her.

Fitz walked quietly behind her. He looked around at the empty room. "Are you alright?"

That was a dumb question. Of course she wasn't alright. Her father erased her from his life. Her father made it seem like she never existed. She never answered his question. She just sat there stone faced and cold. He pulled her up from the floor and walked her back downstairs to the kitchen. Maya was still in the kitchen waiting as they came down.

"I am so sorry baby. He did it one day while I was at work. He put all of your things in the storage house."

She said calmly, "It's okay, Mom. Really, I am fine." Fitz knew that tone. He knew that she was anything but fine. She was angry but she refused to let her emotions show.

The front door opened as her father and grandmother walked into the house. Her grandmother was 73 years old but still got around well for her age. "Is that my Livvie?"

"Yes, it's me, Nana." Liv smiled as she walked and hugged her grandma. She loved her Nana. It was her Nana and Paw Paw who took care of her as a baby when her parents weren't able to. She would always be grateful to them for that. She turned towards Fitz, "Nana, this is my fiancée, Fitzgerald Grant III." Her mother and father exchanged glances while Fitz hugged her grandmother. Neither of them said a word, they just looked at each other.

Liv walked back into the kitchen with her mother and grandmother without acknowledging her father. Fitz stood still for a moment contemplating his next move. He knew the manly thing was for him to properly introduce himself to her father. He extended his hand, "Hello, Sir. I am Fitz. Nice to meet you." Her father looked at him for a split second before turning away to go back outside. Fitz lowered his hand and joined the ladies in the kitchen.

Once dinner was ready and placed on the table, it was time to eat. They sat down at the table. Eli sat at the head while Maya insisted that Fitz sit at the tail. Maya sat on the right side of Eli and Liv and Nana sat on the other side. Liv sat towards the end that Fitz was on so that she could be as far away from her father as possible. Before they ate, they held hands while Nana said the blessing.

"Father God, we come to say thanks. Thank you for all the blessings that you have sent our way. Thank you for keeping my granddaughter safe while she is away at college. Thank you for the love you have sent into her life. I pray that you will strengthen their love so they can overcome any obstacle that life puts in their way. We pray for this food that we are about to eat. May it be used for the nourishment in our bodies. In Jesus name, Amen."

Everyone said together, "Amen."

Fitz and Liv looked at each other for a minute. They couldn't believe she prayed for them. She prayed for their love. Still holding her hand, he pulled it to his lips and kissed it. She smiled at him.

"Well let's eat, " Nana said.

Everyone started digging into the food. Liv missed her mother's cooking. She and Fitz ate at home most nights but there was nothing like her mama's home cooking. They passed the food around the table. Liv noticed when she got the fried turkey there was one wing left. She glanced down at her father's plate and saw that he had one on his plate. He purposely left the other one for her. She felt a slight tingling in her heart. On some level, her father still loved her and that made her feel a little better.

"So, when is the wedding?" Damn, Nana didn't waste any time with the questions, she just jumped right in.

Liv caught her breath, "Um, we really haven't talked about setting a date just yet."

"Yeah, we want to just take it a step at a time" said Fitz.

"Life must be hard without Big Jerry's money." Her father finally spoke. He had a demeaning tone in his voice.

Fitz responded, "Not hard, just different. So I take it that you know who I am."

Eli gave a coy smile, "Oh course I know who you are. I am the CIA director. You don't think I know the man my daughter is dating. So what happened? Did your father disown you after you started dating Olivia? Big Jerry's son can't date a black woman, right?"

Maya was getting annoyed, "Eli, watch your tone. This man is a guest in our house."

Eli looked and said, "_This man_ met your daughter and after one week convinced her to give up on everything I have worked my entire life for her to accomplish. _This man_ and your daughter are now living together in _his_ apartment and talking about marriage after only dating a month. _This man_ is the son of the greatest womanizer in the US Senate and that says a lot. _This man_ is the _last_ man I want in my house."

Liv spoke, "So, you had us followed. You did a background check on Fitz. Huh, is that it daddy? Why would you do that?"

"Because I care."

"Really, but you didn't care enough to keep my things in my room. You didn't care enough when you disowned me for wanting to think for myself."

"I let you think for yourself and look where it got you. You are not marrying this man and that's final."

Fitz interjected, "Sir, you don't know me. I am nothing like my father. I love Livvie with all of my heart and soul. She is my world. She deserves everything that life has to offer and more. I will do my best to make her happy or I will die trying."

Liv stood up and said, "Look Dad, I am sorry that I am not the son you wanted. I am sorry that mom will never be able to give you the son you wanted. I have tried my best to be everything you wanted me to be. It just seemed like no matter what I did it was never enough for you." Tears started to fill her eyes. She was getting a little emotional but she knew that this was something she needed to say. "I know that it was hard on you and mom after I was born. I know that you couldn't care for me because you were going through some emotional struggles yourself."

Maya looked at her mother and asked Liv, "Who told you that?"

"Nana and Paw Paw told me when I was ten. I kept wondering why there were no pictures of my parents holding me as a newborn. I know that I was a disappointment to you. All of your eggs were placed in one basket and I was holding that basket scared to disappoint you anymore than I already have. So I did everything and I mean EVERYTHING that you asked me to do. I tried to be the good daughter. I never questioned anything you did or asked me to do. But I finally woke up and realized I had a choice, just like you did dad. The doctors wanted you to choose between me and mom. I promised myself that I would never ask you who you would have chosen because I know it would not have been me." Her father looked at her as she continued, "I had to choose between the life you wanted me to live and the life I want to live. I want to live my life with Fitz and I am going to live my life with Fitz whether you like it or not."

Fitz grabbed her hand as the tears continuously ran down her cheek. She sat back down in her seat as he handed her a napkin to wipe her cheek. She had finally gotten the hurt off of her chest.

"Liv, your father and I have only wanted to do what was best for you. Yes, we were hurt after you were born. Not because you weren't a boy but because we felt robbed of the family we always wanted."

"Speak for yourself," her father interjected.

Maya looked at him with such hatred and dislike, "What the hell is your problem, Eli? Liv is here pouring out her heart and soul because she feels like we didn't want her. You can be such an asshole sometimes."

"Well that works out great for you, doesn't it Maya. If I am the asshole then you can come in and save the day like you did by sending her the $100,000. Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

Maya paused for a moment. A look of joy came over her face, "No dear. I wanted you to find out. Why do you think I sent an email? I knew you constantly checked my email. If I didn't want you to find out, I could have written her a letter or something but no I wanted you to know that you don't run a damn thing. You ever notice how you always refer to her as MY daughter and never OUR daughter. I am not the kind of mother that will turn my back on my child. I did it by mistake before but never again. So now that you know the Great Eli Pope doesn't run shit but his mouth, what are you going to do about it?" She let out a small evil laugh as Eli got up from the table and the left the house.

Nana spoke, "Now, let's finish our dinner."

Everyone smiled as they finished eating the wonderful dinner that was in front of them. Liv and Fitz cleaned the kitchen while Maya finished packing them food to take home. Liv was hoping to talk to her father before she left but he never came back home. She and Fitz offered to drive Nana home but Nana decided to stay over and keep her daughter company. So Liv and Fitz went back to the hotel.

They got in their room and stripped out of their clothes. They climbed into bed completely exhausted from the day. Fitz held Olivia while thoughts ran through her mind. He knew she needed time to process everything that had happened. He wanted to make her feel a little better so he tried to make her laugh, "Remind me never to piss off your mother cause she is a beast." Liv couldn't help but laugh at his comment.

"You and me both." They laughed some more before she got quiet and finally drifted off to sleep. He held her a little while longer before he closed his eyes and joined her in slumber land. Tomorrow they would be back on the road headed back to their lives but tonight all that mattered was she finally got some sleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this update. I love Mama Pope. She is awesome. I look forward to your reviews and hope to get the next update tomorrow. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 14

It had been two weeks since they spent Thanksgiving with Liv's parents. They had returned home to their normal lives. Liv had completed all but one of her final exams. Today, Friday, was her last day of school for the fall semester. She was very excited. She had been so stressed out all week studying for all of her tests that she and Fitz barely had time for each other. She would pull all-nighters studying with her friends and cramming for their tests. By the time she would get home from campus, Fitz would be asleep and she didn't want to wake him up. He was very understanding of her need to study and gave her time. With today being the last day, most of her friends were going home for the holidays to be with their families. She decided to stay with Fitz because he was her family. He would have to work until the week of Christmas and she didn't want to go home. To be honest, she couldn't go home because she didn't have a room. Her father had erased her from the home she grew up in. Fitz was her home. He was her everything. She loved him so much that it scared her. She felt weak. Her father was supposed to love her unconditionally but he turned his back on her. So she started wondering what if Fitz did the same thing.

It was 4 am and she was in the living room looking over her notes for her 8 am exam. She noticed that Fitz's alarm clock didn't go off. She got worried that he would be late so she woke him up.

"Fitz, baby. You overslept. You need to get up."

He groaned a minute, "What time is it?"

"It's 4. You're going to be late for work."

He yawned and rubbed his face, "I'm not going to work today."

She looked at him confusingly, "Are you sick? When did you decide you were taking the day off?"

He finally opened his eyes, "I am sorry. I just forgot to tell you. I was going to tell you last night but I fell asleep before you came home."

She was a little upset, "Fine. Go back to sleep. Sorry I woke you." She walked back into the living room.

He was stunned by her dry tone. He jumped out of bed and ran after her. She was sitting on the couch and kneeled down, "What does that supposed to mean? I am taking a day off so what. Is there a problem?"

"No, you have fun and enjoy your day off. I hope you and whoever have plenty of fun."

He recognized that tone. She was scared and insecure. He could have yelled and started a fight but that would have made things worse. So he gathered his thoughts to talk to her calmly.

"Look, I know you are still hurt and upset about your father but I am not him. I love you. There is nothing you can do that will ever make me stop loving you. I took the day off to be with you after your class. You have been so busy this week and I've missed you."

A slight smile came on her face, "Really?"

He took her hand, "Really. You are my best friend. I haven't talked to you like I wanted to because I know you needed to study. But after your class today, you and I are going to focus on each other. I want my Livvie back. Believe me, there will never be anyone else. You are it for me."

She felt stupid for thinking he wanted someone else. Fear always controlled her. Fear stopped her from doing a lot of things in her life. But it was time to stop being afraid and to trust that her feelings were true. "Baby, I am sorry. I just get so scared that you will leave me and I don't think. I know you love me. Can you forgive me for acting so stupidly this morning?" She pouted her lips like a baby and batted her eyes.

He chuckled, "I will always forgive you." He gave her a kiss on the cheek as he joined her on the couch. "So what time is your class?"

"8 am."

"How about I take you to class then we can just hang out for the rest of the day."

"Fine but this test will probably take about 2 hours to complete."

"That's fine. I will gladly wait outside for you."

"Fitz, it is December and it's cold. You can wait for me in Cyrus' office where you will be warm and toasty."

He liked how she looked out for him. He went back to bed and let her finish studying. They left the apartment around 7. Liv continued to glance over her notes while Fitz drove her to class. Her class was in the same building as Cyrus' office. Liv walked Fitz to the office and let him sit at her desk. At least he would have her computer to entertain him while she was taking her test.

Before she left, "Can I have a kiss for good luck?"

He grabbed her around her waist, "No, you can have a kiss because I love you. You don't need luck. You are going to do great on this test." He kissed her very sweetly. She wanted to melt in his arms. He finally pulled back and stared into her eyes, "I love you so much."

"Love you too." She left to go take her test.

An hour and a half had past. Fitz was killing time playing solitary on the computer and answering messages on his phone. He was so distracted that he didn't hear Cyrus come in.

"Hello, Fitz. I didn't know that you were here."

"Yeah, Livvie is taking her exam and said I could wait for her here. I hope that's not a problem."

"No, not at all." Cyrus put some papers on his desk. Fitz continued what he was doing not really paying Cyrus any attention. Cyrus saw a picture of Fitz with Liv on her desk that he had never noticed before. They both looked happy. "So you're the reason Liv has been happier lately."

Fitz smiled at him, "Yeah, I will take credit for that but it's really a two way street."

"Is she the reason you didn't go back to California?"

Wow. That was the first time someone was bold enough to ask him that question. He was sure that other people thought it but they were never bold enough to ask. He stopped what he was doing and gave Cyrus his full attention. Any man that was bold enough to ask that question deserved his full attention. "To be honest, yes. I didn't want to live my father's dream and marry someone I did not love."

"So what is your dream?"

"Honestly I don't know. Right now, I just want to be with Liv. Nothing else matters."

Cyrus saw the look of sincerity in his eyes. He wanted to say more but he decided to let it go. Liv finally walked through the door with a huge smile on her face. She rushed to Fitz and planted a big kiss on his lips. They kissed so long that Cyrus cleared his throat to acknowledge that he was still in the room.

Liv wiped her mouth, "Sorry Cy. I didn't see you there."

"I bet. So I take it your test went well."

"It went great. I feel so relieved and free." She turned to Fitz, "So are we ready to go?"

"Yes we are." They gathered their things and left. She kissed Cyrus goodbye wishing him a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. They had already exchanged gifts earlier that week. She gave him a gift certificate for a massage. He gave her a $2000 Christmas bonus for doing such a great job as his assistant.

As Fitz was driving away from campus, Liv noticed he wasn't going back towards the apartment. He was actually going in the opposite direction. She asked, "Where are we going?"

"I thought we would spend the day in Boston. Just the two of us."

"OK." So they made the short 15 minute drive to Boston for couple's day out. They had lunch at the famous "Cheers" bar. They went around the city visiting historical places like Boston Harbor the site of the Boston Tea Party. They went by Fenway Park, home of the Boston Red Sox. They went on the Freedom Trail tour where you walk and explore different historical sites. Liv had a wonderful time just being with Fitz and exploring history. It was getting dark and colder so they decided to head back home. On the way, Fitz realized he forgot something on his desk at work so they would have to drive to the base to get it. Liv was very relaxed and didn't mind riding wherever he wanted to take her.

Once they got to the base, Liv noticed that Fitz missed the turn towards his office. He kept driving until he stopped at a park on the base.

"Fitz, why are we here?"

He smiled and said, "Just be quiet and get out."

They got out the car and he grabbed her hand as they started walking. She wasn't sure what was going on. She was a little scared about walking in the dark but she was with Fitz so she knew that she was safe. Fitz finally stopped under an oak tree.

They stood facing each other. He took a few deep breaths, "You know I love you more than anything in the world. You are my life, my heart and my soul. You asked me last week to think about what I wanted for Christmas. So I thought about it and I know what I want." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. He opened it to show a 2-karat diamond princess cut solitaire ring. He got down on one knee. Liv felt herself starting to hyperventilate. She couldn't believe what was happening. Her hands started to shake as tears filled her eyes.

Fitz took her hand and looked into her eyes, "Olivia Carolyn Pope, you are my first love and the love of my life. I don't want to go another day without having you as my wife. Will you give me the honor of becoming my wife TODAY?"

The tears started to flow as she took in his words. She thought for a moment, "What do you mean today?"

"Well, if you say yes, we will walk into that chapel over there where our family and friends are waiting and we will become husband and wife."

Liv looked across the street at the chapel she didn't notice was there. Then she looked down at the man she loved more than life itself. "Yes, nothing would make me happier than becoming your wife."

Fitz smiled as he slid the ring on her finger. When he stood up, he picked her up and spun her around with so much force she got dizzy when he stopped. Once she gathered her bearings, she kissed her fiancée. Their tongues wrestles as they felt their hormones starting rage and ache for each other. Fitz pulled back first.

"Let's go get married because I can't wait to make sweet love to my beautiful wife tonight."

She smiled, "And I can't wait to make love to my husband."

They grabbed each other's hand as they ran across the street to the chapel to get married.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Thank you for reading it. Tomorrow will be the wedding chapter. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I want to thank you guys again for liking and following this story. I think you guys are going to love this chapter. Olitz gets married. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 15

Fitz and Liv walked into the chapel where 15 of closest friends and family were gathered. She smiled the biggest smile ever when she saw her mother and grandmother. She hugged them, Abby, Harrison, Quinn, Huck and Tom, who had flown in for the wedding that morning. She was in a state of total shock and awe. She started asking them questions about what was going on when Fitz called her name.

She walked towards him where he was standing next to a dark haired white woman, "Olivia, I would like you to meet my mother, Joan Grant. Mom, this is my fiancée/soon to be wife, Olivia Pope."

Liv looked at the woman and saw how much Fitz resembled her. She extended her hand to the woman for a formal handshake. Joan took her hand and pulled her into a giant bear hug.

"This is the way I say hello to my daughter-in-law." She squeezed Liv while Fitz watched the two women in his life embrace. He felt joy. Liv was finally able to pull away and Joan turned to Fitz, "You didn't tell me that she was beautiful. You are a lucky man."

"Yes, mom, I am." He smiled at Liv. He went to kiss her but was blocked by Abby.

"If you two are going to get married, then we need to get the bride changed and ready so if you will excuse us." Abby, Quinn, Maya, and Nana took Liv to the back of the Chapel while Fitz stayed up front with everyone else.

Once they reached the back, Liv had to stop and catch her thoughts because they were all over the place.

"Ok, hold on. What is going on? One minute I am spending the day with Fitz in Boston, now I am in chapel about to get married. This is too much, I am starting to freak out a little."

Maya took her hand and made her sit down. "Fitz called me on Monday. You were at school studying and he had this crazy idea. He wanted to marry you this week. He knew you would be busy and he would have time to plan everything. So between Abby and me, we helped him. He worked really hard on this because he loves you so much."

"How do I know this is right? How do we know it's the right time? How did he know that I would even say yes?"

Nana answered, "Because he loves you and you love him. That is the answer to all three of those questions. There is no right or wrong when it comes to love as long as you follow your heart. Livvie, what does your heart say?"

She thought for a minute, "It says that I want to marry Fitz today."

Everyone cheered. Quinn and Abby pulled out a white straight length dress that was simple but very elegant. Liv's mouth opened wide when she remembered that Abby took her shopping earlier that week looking for white dresses. Abby wanted her input and later went back to purchase the dress for her.

"Abby, I really hate you right now. You lied to me." She couldn't help but laugh at Abby.

"Well, I couldn't tell you that you were picking out your wedding dress so I had to lie."

Nana interrupted, "Now that you have your dress, we need to get you something old, new, borrowed and blue. So I want you to have these pearl earrings that I wore when I married your grandfather as your something old. We were married over 50 years. I hope it brings you that kind of luck." Liv took the earrings and kissed Nana.

Maya stepped up, "I bought you this pearl necklace to match the earrings as your something new."

Abby said, "I know how you used to love to wear my silver Jimmy Choo shoes all the time, so today they are your something borrowed."

Quinn said, "Here is your bouquet with 11 red rose and 1 tiffany blue rose. It is your something blue plus yours and Fitz's favorite colors."

Liv couldn't believe everything they had done for her. Liv did notice that something was missing. She turned to her mom, "Mom, where's dad?"

Maya's face went from joy to sadness. She took a deep breath, "He's not here. I tried to tell him but he's not talking to me. He moved out after Thanksgiving. We are separated. He won't take my calls at work or on his cell. I am so sorry baby."

Liv was heartbroken a little. She always imagined her father would give her away on her wedding day but that's not going to happen. "I thought you said you two would never divorce."

"Honey, we are not getting a divorce. Your father is just stubborn and pig-headed. He just needs time to think. He will be back. Trust me, I know the man I married."

Nana said loudly, "I told her not to marry the jackass in the first place." Everyone turned and looked at her, "What?"

"Nana, we are in a church and that's my father you are talking about."

"Baby, God know we cuss and he knows your father is a jackass."

Maya looked at Liv, "Don't pay her no mind. This is your day. You are getting married so let's get you dressed."

Fitz had changed into his Navy dress uniform. He had a few members of his unit there including the Captain Wallace and his wife, June plus the other couples they had lunch with the other day. He kept pacing back and forth. He was starting to get a little nervous but he just shook it off. They were waiting for him to get to the altar but he needed to speak to Liv first. He went to the back and knocked on the door of the back room where she was.

Quinn came to door, "Yeah"

"I need to speak to Liv."

"Fitz, she is dressed and its bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding."

"Ok fine, I don't have to see her. I can just talk to her through the door."

"Hold on, let me get her."

A minute went by, Liv finally came to the door but didn't open it. "Fitz."

Fitz breathed a sigh of relief. He needed to hear her voice, "Hey, I just wanted to check on you to make sure everything was ok. Are you alright?"

"I am fine. How about you?"

"Better now that I hear you." He smiled and said softly, "Look, I know this is not the wedding that you dreamed about. I know you would love for your father to walk you down the aisle and give you away. I know you wanted a big wedding with a huge fanfare and everything. I am sorry that I can't afford to give you that right now. But I promise you that one day I will give you the wedding of your dreams. I promise to spend my life making you happy. I know that things are not perfect̶ "

Liv interrupted his rambling, "Fitz, listen to me. I am marrying you. That is all that matters to me. Nothing in life goes according to plan. I love you and our love is perfect. You and I are not perfect but our love is. I don't need a big fancy wedding. As long as you are waiting for me at that altar, I am happy. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Livvie."

"I love you too, Pretty Boy." They both laughed because she hadn't called him that in a while. It reminded them of how their relationship started and where they are now.

"I will meet you at the altar."

He turned to walk away but she called his name, "Fitz!"

"Yeah"

"Could you tell Harrison that I need to see him?"

"Sure."

Fitz walked back into the sanctuary and told Harrison that Liv wanted to see him. While Harrison was walking towards the back room, all the ladies were heading to the front of the church. He knocked on the door and Liv said, "Come in."

He saw Liv standing there in her beautiful white dress. She was gorgeous bride. He smiled and said, "Fitz said you wanted to see me."

"Yeah, I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle."

Harrison's jaw dropped when she said that. "Why me?"

She smiled, "Well according to my grandmother, my father is a jackass which is why he is not here today. You are the closest thing I have to a brother. We take care of each other. We look out for each other. Other than my father, you are the only one I want to give me away."

Harrison hugged her, "It would be a pleasure and an honor." He pulled back and smiled, "Just so you know, I will fuck Fitz up if he hurts you." They both laughed. He extended his arm, "Now let's go get you married." She took his arm and he escorted her to the front of the church.

Fitz was waiting at the altar with Tom as his best man and Huck was a groomsmen. Fitz and Tom were in their Navy dress uniforms while Huck wore a black suit. Quinn walked down aisle first, then Abby. When the doors swung open, Liv and Harrison stood in the center. Fitz felt his knees buckle at the site of his beautiful bride standing in the doorway.

Instead of the traditional song "Here Comes the Bride," Fitz asked Captain Wallace's wife, June and Petty Officer Jones to sing a duet for Liv to walk down the aisle to. He chose "Endless Love" by Lionel Richie and Diana Ross.

My love,  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's right

(Liv and Harrison started their slow walk down the aisle. Liv and Fitz eyed each other the entire time.)

My first love,  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make

And I  
(I-I-I-I-I)  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do...

(Liv and Harrison stop at the steps of the altar. Liv and Fitz were still looking at each other.)

And your eyes  
Your eyes, your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
My endless love

(Fitz came down the steps. He shook Harrison's hand then extended his arm to escort Liv to the altar. Harrison sat down between Liv's mom and grandmother.)

Two hearts,  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun

(Fitz and Liv stood facing each other at the altar in front of the Navy Chaplain.)

Forever  
(ohhhhhh)  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms

And love  
Oh, love  
I'll be a fool  
For you,  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
Oh, you know I don't mind

(Tears started falling out of Fitz's eyes. Liv started to tear up as she tried to wipe his tears away.)

'cause you,  
You mean the world to me  
Oh  
I know  
I know  
I've found in you  
My endless love

(Tom handed Liv his handkerchief and she used it to wipe Fitz's face. Everyone laughed at the site of them. She handed it back to Tom when she was done.)

Oooh-woow  
Boom, boom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, booom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom

(They stood there just staring into each other's eyes. Fitz thought back to the night they made love on the couch. Her eyes were the window to her soul.)

Oooh, and love  
Oh, love  
I'll be that fool  
For you,  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
Oh you know  
I don't mind

And, yes  
You'll be the only one  
'cause no one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love  
My love, my love  
My endless love

Fitz pressed a big kiss on her lips. "Ahem." The chaplain interrupted, "I don't think we are at that part yet, sir." Everyone started laughing. Liv handed Abby her bouquet and she gave both of her hands to Fitz.

The chaplain started, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate love. We want to celebrate the love between Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III and Olivia Carolyn Pope. We are here to witness their statement of love and commitment to each other by joining into the bond of holy matrimony. Today we celebrate their faith in the continuance of growth as they come to be united in marriage. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together-let them speak now or forever hold their peace." It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Continuing, "Who gives this woman to be wed?"

Harrison stood up holding Maya's and Nana's hands, "On behalf of the Pope Family, I do!" He sat back down.

The chaplain looked at Fitz, "Fitzgerald, repeat after me-"

Fitz repeated, "I, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, take you, Olivia Carolyn Pope, to my lawfully wedded wife. You are my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you, respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Now the tears were falling down, Liv's face. Tom stepped in again with the handkerchief, this time Fitz wiped her eyes. She mouthed 'thank you' to Tom, as Fitz was giving it back to him.

The chaplain looked at Liv, "Olivia, repeat after me-"

Liv repeated, "I, Olivia Carolyn Pope, take you, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, to my lawfully wedded husband. You are my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you, respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Fitz kissed her again. The chaplain interrupted, "We are almost there, sir. Give me a few minutes." Everyone laughed including Liv.

The chaplain looked at Abby and Tom, "The rings please." Tom gave Liv's ring to Fitz. Abby gave Fitz's ring to Liv. The chaplain said, "Please place the ring on each other's finger and together repeat after me-" Fitz placed Liv's white gold diamond encrusted wedding band on her finger. Liv placed a solid white gold wedding band on Fitz's finger.

They both said together, "With this ring, I thee wed. Take it as a sign of my everlasting and unconditional love with all that I am and all that I have from this day forward as your spouse."

The chaplain said to them, "Love freely given has no giver and no receiver. You are each the giver and each the receiver. The wedding ring is a symbol in a visible form, of the unbroken circle of your love, so that wherever you go, you may always return to your shared life together. May these rings always call to mind the power of your love."

"Olivia and Fitzgerald, in the presence of your family and friends who have joined with you to share this moment of joy, you have declared your deep love and affection for each other. You have formed your own union, based on respect, honor and most of all, love. It is my pleasure to pronounce you-Husband and Wife."

Fitz quickly pulled Liv in for a kiss. The chaplain said, "Now you may kiss your bride." Everyone laughed and clapped while Fitz and Liv were still kissing.

The chaplain announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III."

They held hands as they walked back up the aisle to the back room. The emotion and the adrenaline remind Liv of when they went sky diving. She felt so free and happy. She was married to the love of her life. They closed the door once they were in the room.

She screamed "Oh my god, I can't believe we are married!"

"Believe it, you are Mrs. Grant."

They both just laughed. She placed her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her into his body. She kissed him allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. She was kissing her _husband_. She ran her hands through his hair as he deepened the kiss. He started rubbing his hands up and down her body. They stumbled back into the wall. He felt his cock get hard in his pants. He was ready to take her right there. He wanted to take her right there.

"KNOCK! KNOCK! Liv and Fitz, they need you to come back out here to take some pictures. Then we are headed to the bar for a mini reception."

It was Abby killing their mood. "Ok, we will be there in a minute." Fitz was still grinding against her body.

"Come on. You guys can't have sex in the church. Wait till you get home."

Liv looked at him and he stopped, "Who needs birth control when you have Abby." They both laughed as Liv opened the door. Abby looked at Liv then Fitz and smiled. They walked back to take a few pictures. Liv talked to her new mother-in-law and introduced her to Maya and Nana. After the pictures were done, they went to the same bar they had lunch with the soldiers and their wives to have a reception. It was really just a dinner celebration. Everyone congratulated them. Liv could not stop smiling because she was truly happy even though her father was not there. During the dinner, Fitz stood up to make an announcement, "First of all, I would like to thank everyone for sharing this special day with my wife and me." Liv's face lit up when he said wife. He continued, "This woman has made me happier than I have ever been in my entire life. I truly love her. I was going to wait but I am too excited." He pulled out an envelope from his pocket. "I would like to give my new bride her Christmas gift."

Liv's face frowned a little as she took the envelope and opened. Her eyes lit up as she realized what he had given her. She looked at everyone, "It's a 7 day Caribbean cruise leaving out of New York on Monday." They all squealed with joy as she planted a big kiss on his lips. They were going on a honeymoon to the Bahamas.

Abby and Tom made a toast to the happy couple. Everyone walked them outside to Fitz's car. While Liv was getting dressed in the church the guys had decorated it with 'Just Married' signs. Liv threw the bouquet and Quinn caught it. Fitz and Liv hugged Maya, Joan and Nana before getting into their car and driving home.

When they reached the door of their apartment, Fitz opened the door. He picked Liv up and carried her across the threshold into the bedroom. He sat her down on the bed and kneeled down to take off her shoes. He rubbed his hands on her thigh as he stared into her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You are so beautiful. I just can't believe that you are my wife."

She placed her hands on his face, "I can't believe it either. How did you pull all of this off?"

"Well I got my $25,000 bonus from the Navy. I took $7,000 for the rings, trips and wedding stuff. I invested the rest with our other money."

"Wow. So you are being responsible?"

He pulled her up to her feet, "Yes, my wife taught me how to be responsible."

She started unbuttoning his uniform, "Did you wife ever tell you that you are sexy in this uniform and every time you wear it, she wants to get you naked as soon as possible?"

He smiled, "My wife can have me anytime she wants." She got him out of his shirt. He slid off his shoes while she unbuckled his belt. She pressed small kisses on his chest. He ran his hands up and down her back. He found the zipper on her dress and unzipped it all the way down. Her dress fell from her body hitting the floor. He took off her bra and panties. She took off his boxers. They both stood there naked touching and tracing each other's bodies.

"You really married me." She said it to him like she was surprised.

"I did and I meant every word of my vows to you." He kissed her shoulders and worked his way up to her neck. He started licking and sucking on the spot that always makes her moan. His hands caressed her body. He grabbed her by the ass and picked her up. He slowly laid her down on the bed on her back. He slid down her body until he was standing up on the bed on his knees looking down at his wife. He started rubbing her legs and thighs. He couldn't stop looking at her. She was so sexy and beautiful. Just the site of her was turning him on. He smiled and said, "I want you to sit on my face."

"What?"

He laid down on the bed beside her. He positioned her core so that it was right above his face. He pulled her down and gave her a long slow lick. Her body shivered at the sensation. He knew how to make all the tension leave her body. He wrapped his arms around her thigh so that he could hold her into place. He took his tongue and licked her pussy just the way she liked it. He buried his face so deep that he had to come up for air to breathe. It didn't stop him from pleasing his wife. She started moving her hips and riding his tongue. She moaned and groaned from the wonderful sensations that were shooting through her body. She decided to return the favor. She bent down towards his hard cock and took it in her mouth. He moaned into her core from the warm feeling of her mouth. It became a battle to see who could please the other one more only there were no losers. Fitz used his tongue and finger to help her reach her climax. He licked her essence as he fucked her mouth. He felt his release coming but he wasn't ready to finish yet. He moved her off of his body as he stood up. She laid back on the bed while he tried to push his release back down.

Once he was ready to give her more, he put her on all four and entered her from behind. His thrusts were slow and steady. He peppered kisses on her back as she rocked her body back and forth. He ran his hands through her hair. He hit her spot and she screamed out, "Fitz." He loved the way she said his name. He kept hitting that spot driving her insane. Pleasing his wife made him feel like a man. He felt her walls contract as she exploded from an orgasm.

He flipped her over on her back and entered her from the top. He was looking his wife in the eyes as he made love to her. He kept his thrust slow and steady because tonight was about making loving to her. It was about consummating their marriage. It was about intimacy and not pure animalistic lust. She taught him the different between sex and love. Every other woman he had been with was just sex. But when he was with his Livvie, it was about love. Even when they were fucking, it was about love. Their first night in New York was about love. He kissed her and she could taste herself on his tongue. She loved tasting herself on him because he took great pride in pleasing her. As their kiss got deeper so did his thrust. She moaned in his mouth as he got deeper and deeper. She let out a loud scream as she came from another orgasm.

He whispered in her ear, "God, I love making love to you." He couldn't control himself. Each thrust was more powerful than the one before. Suddenly, he felt his release building. A few more powerful thrust and he was spilling his seed in her.

They laid still for a few minutes breathing and panting heavily. Fitz finally rolled off of her to the side. "So Mrs. Grant, how was your day?"

They laughed at the thought of how their day started with her being mad at him. She was scared that he may want someone else. Now, they were married and she was his wife.

"Mr. Grant, you are amazing in more ways than one. That's why I love you so much."

"I love you too. Rest up cause I will be ready for round two in a few minutes."

"Round two?"

He sat up on his elbows and looked at her, "yes my dear. We are going to make love all night long. You will be lucky if you can walk straight tomorrow."

"What are you trying to do, get me pregnant?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

She looked at his eyes and saw he was serious. She thought about it for a minute, "I guess it's not."

That night they made love four more times. They finally went to sleep when the sun came up. Later that day, they hung out with their mothers and Nana. Sunday, Liv dragged him from store to store shopping for cruise wear. Monday, they drove to New York and left on their honeymoon. They spent Christmas Day on a beach in Nassau, Bahamas. It was the perfect Christmas/Honeymoon Vacation.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I am sure you did. Shoutout to Cleo for recommending the song, "Endless Love." I normally dont take recommendations but the song definitely fit the story.  
**

**There was no real reception with a first dance or anything like that because i decided not to do a traditional wedding. Trust me, you will thank me later. **

**I look forward to your reviews. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Here is your next update. I hope you enjoy it. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 16

Liv and Fitz had a fabulous honeymoon and holiday break. They spent New Year's Eve together at home curled up in bed. They watched the ball drop on TV. They saw the spot where they stood when they were at Times Square. They drank champagne and toasted to a new year full of possibilities. They ended the night making love.

That was two weeks ago, now they were back to their daily grind. Liv was taking 18 hours this semester instead of 12 which meant she spent more time studying. Fitz helped out more at home by cooking and cleaning. He had taken a cooking class on the base since he had some extra time because of Liv's studies. He would cook dinner and have it ready by the time she came home. She marveled over how this cocky pretty boy that once thought of women as pieces of meat had transformed into this loving husband who worked overtime at pleasing his wife. She fell in love with him because of his effort. He still displayed that effort which made her fall more in love with every day.

Today started out as an ordinary day. Fitz went to work and Liv went to school. About noon, Fitz went to see Liv because he needed to talk to her. He knew her schedule so he knew that she should be coming to Cyrus' office soon after class so he decided to meet her there. He knocked on the door and Cyrus yelled, "Come in!"

He opened the door to see Cyrus sitting at his desk grading papers. "Hi, Cyrus. I was wondering if I could wait here for Liv to get out of class. I need to talk to her."

Cyrus stood up, "Sure, come in." He motioned towards Liv's desk, "You can wait at her desk."

Fitz smiled and said, "Thank you." He walked over and sat down. He was nervous and kept fidgeting with his hands. He tried to remain calm but he was afraid at how Liv would take his news.

"Nervous about something?" asked Cyrus.

"No, just anxious to see my wife," he lied to him. He didn't need to know what he had to discuss with Liv.

"Oh, yeah. Congratulations on the marriage."

Fitz half smiled, "Thank you." He noticed that Cyrus was looking at him strangely. He always got a certain vibe from Cyrus. It was almost like he disapproved of something. Fitz, not biting his tongue, said "Do you have a problem with me, Cyrus? I feel like you got something that you want to get off your chest and say to me. Just go ahead and say it."

Cyrus thought about it and said, "Fine! I hate to see you waste your life away."

"How am I doing that?"

"By being this lovesick sappy husband. Don't get me wrong, I love Liv. She is good girl. But you are destined for greatness. You can become one of the great men that people are always talking about. I know you did want to do your father's plan but it doesn't mean you can't design your own plan. You are made for public office. With my help, I can get you into the White House and still be married to Liv."

Fitz stood up, "I don't want to be in the White House. For one thing, I don't know what I would do if I got there."

"You can make changes. Isn't there something you want to change? Isn't there something you are passionate about?"

"I am passionate about my wife. Other than that, nothing else matters."

Cyrus looked at him and saw he had no hope. So Cyrus decided to drop to conversation. Just as Fitz was sitting down, Liv entered the office.

She smiled at him, "Hey this is a nice surprise." She kissed him. "What are you doing here?"

He tried to smile but he couldn't, "I needed to talk to you." They both looked at Cyrus. Sensing that his presence was unnecessary, he left them alone.

Liv looked at Fitz, "Fitz, what's wrong? You are scaring me."

He sat her down in a chair. He pulled up Cyrus' chair to sit across from her. He took her hand, "I am sure that you've heard about the conflict with Russia and the Ukraine."

"Yeah, Fitz everyone's heard about that. It's all over the news. What does that have to do with us?"

"Well we just received her word that we may have to do patrol in the Black Sea off the coast of the Crimea Peninsula."

He could see Liv's facial expression change once his words sunk in. She asked softly, "How long will you be gone?"

"Don't know. It could be a couple of weeks or longer. I don't know. Right now, it is just a maybe."

She felt the start of an panic attack. She jumped up and started pacing back and forth. Fitz got really nervous because he had never seen her like this. "Liv, I need you to calm down."

She became angry at his words, "You come in here and tell me that you may be sent off to war and you want me to calm down."

He was shocked by her tone, "I never said war. No one said it was a war. Right now it's just a conflict."

"Let me give you a history lesson. President Lyndon Johnson always referred to the Vietnam War as a conflict. They never officially called it a war yet many Americans died in that conflict. So you telling me this is just a conflict don't make me feel any better about you going over there."

"Like I said it is just a maybe. There is no need to get upset."

She started yelling at him, "My husband of a month maybe leaving me to fight a war. He doesn't know how long he'll be gone or if he will come back. But there is no need for me to get upset. Really, Fitz? How am I supposed to act? How do normal military wives act? Am I supposed to say 'ok, dear. You have a lovely time and I will just see you when you get back.' Is that what I am supposed to say because that is not me, ok?" She started to tear up, "You are my life. You are my world. You are my family and none of this works without you here. We just got married. We have a future and I cannot be me without you. I can't sit and wait for a call to tell me that my husband is never coming back home. I am not built that way. I can't bury-" She was having a full blown panic attack and crying hysterically at the same time. She couldn't breathe.

Fitz grabbed her and sat her back down in the chair. He tried to get her to slow her breathing. She wasn't following his instructions. Her breathing was becoming shallower. Fitz ran to the door and yelled for help. Cyrus came running from around the corner. He found Liv desperately gasping for air.

Fitz screamed, "Cyrus, what do I do? She can't breathe."

Cyrus grabbed Liv's hand, "Liv don't fight your symptoms. Just let them happen and it will pass by quickly. Do you understand me?"

Liv shook her head yeah as she still struggled to breathe. Cyrus kept talking to her slowly, "Just imagine that you are some place nice. Close your eyes and pretend that you are on the beach listening to the waves of the ocean."

Liv closed her eyes. As she imagined that image, she could feel her body calming down a little.

"Good, Liv. You are going great. Just keep that image in your head. Now I want you to take a few deep breaths. Breathe in slowly and out slowly. In slowly and out slowly."

Liv did as Cyrus said and she slowly got her breathing under control. "Good, Liv. You just work on your breathing while I speak to your husband." Cyrus stood and pulled Fitz to the side, "What the hell happen in here? I was gone for a few minutes."

"We were having a discussion and she got upset. She started yelling and then this panic attack came out of nowhere."

"What did you do, cheat on her."

"No! I love my wife."

"Well, you said something to upset her."

They looked back over at Liv and noticed that her breathing had almost returned to normal. She opened her eyes to see the two of them staring at her. She saw the look of fear in Fitz's eyes. She took a deep breath, "I am fine, guys. I am feeling much better."

Cyrus said, "No you are not. You need to go home and lie down."

She shook her head, "I can't. I have another class today. I am fine. I just need to get some air."

Fitz grabbed her things, "Come on babe, I will walk with you outside."

She snatched her things from him, "Thank you but I want to be alone." She walked past him and out the door.

Cyrus looked at him, "Good news is she is no longer upset. Bad news is she is pissed. I hate to be in your shoes."

Fitz ran after his wife. He caught up with her outside as she was walking towards her next class. "Baby, please wait. You shouldn't be alone after what just happened."

She replied in a dry tone, "I need to get back used to being alone. I need to get used to doing things for myself. I said I am fine."

He stepped in front of her causing her to stop. "You are not fine. I just witness you having a panic attack. I have never been more freaked out in my life. I thought I was watching you die. So no you are not fine. I am not fine. My wife is upset and she has every right to be. I am sorry that I tried to trivialize your feelings. I just wanted you to know what was going on. We promised that we would be open and honest with each other. I didn't want to keep any secrets from you."

She said calmly, "I thank you for your honesty but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get to class now or I will be late."

She walked past him again and went to her class. She couldn't concentrate much in class. The thought of Fitz getting shot or hurt kept running through her mind. She knows that she should be more supportive but the thought that she may lose him is too much for her to bear. Class was finally over. She gathered her things and walked to her car. She went to the library like she does every day at this time to do at least an hour of studying. Fitz is usually still at work plus he is loud and bothersome when he comes home. She liked the quietness of the library. She opened her Property Law book to study but she kept reading the same passage over and over. Her thoughts were on her husband and the way she yelled at him. He was being honest with her. This was new to her considering her father kept things from her or did them behind her back.

She needed to make up with her husband. She did not want to be angry and argue with him. She wanted to enjoy every moment with him because she never knew when it would be their last. She left the library and drove back to her apartment. She walked in to find Fitz cooking on the stove. The table was set for a romantic candlelight dinner with a bottle of red wine.

He turned to see her standing in the kitchen, "Hey, you're home a little early. I wanted to surprise you with a nice dinner."

She walked over to him and kissed him. Her kiss shocked him at first. He finally loosened up and let her tongue enter his mouth. He picked her up and sat her on the counter. He pulled back from the kiss, "Baby, the last time we did something like this, I burnt the bacon. I need to finish cooking."

She smiled, "I am sorry baby. I hate it when we fight."

"It's okay. I still love you."

"I love you too." She sat on the kitchen counter and watched him cook dinner. He cooked grilled chicken Alfredo. She never liked Alfredo until she met him. Now it is something they both enjoy together. He poured her a glass of wine to enjoy while he finished cooking. Once he was done, he fixed both of their plates and lit the candles on the table. He got her down from the counter and placed her in her seat at the table. They enjoyed a lovely romantic dinner. They talked and laughed like they did on their first date. Before they knew it, they had finished the entire bottle of wine. After dinner was over, Fitz cleared the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher. Liv was actually impressed with the way he cleaned up after himself. It only took a few arguments for him to get the hang of it. He caught her looking at him.

"What?"

She smirked, "Nothing. I just like looking at you. So what do you have planned next?" She was a little tipsy. The wine had her feeling some type of way.

He grabbed her hand and led her to the couch. "I thought we would watch a movie. That's something we haven't done together in a while."

"And what do you have for us to watch."

"Love Jones."

She frowned a little, "Love Jones? I haven't seen that in years. What made you want to watch that?"

He sat down beside her, "Because my dear, 'I'm the blues in your left thigh, tryin to become the funk in your right. Is that alright?'"

She burst out laughing at him. He remembered that from the movie. They got comfortable on the couch. Liv got a pillow and rested her head in Fitz's lap. He alternated between rubbing her back and stroking her hair. She fell asleep half way through the movie. He knew she was exhausted. She was overworking herself. Tonight was not about sex. He just wanted to spend so quality time with his wife. He turned the movie off and carried her to bed. She woke up a little as he undressed her. He placed her under the covers. She looked so peaceful and happy. He got undress and climbed into bed with her. He may have to go to war but that is a bridge they will cross when they come to it. Right now, he wants to fall asleep holding his wife.

* * *

**I know some of you will be upset with the thought of Fitz going to war but please trust that everything will work out for them. I saw someone mention my fanfic on tumblr today. That made me proud. Glad you guys are enjoying this. The next few updates will be major so get ready.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me some time to write it. My kids were home today. Their school always let them out a day before for school breaks. Like it's not enough they will be home all next week but now they are home a week and day. Lol Anyway, happy reading!**

Chapter 17

Fitz and Liv started their day as normally as possible. It had been a week since Fitz broke the news to her. She tried to pretend like it wasn't on her mind every second of every day. Fitz did his morning PT with his unit. He usually called Liv after he showered and changed into his uniform. He went to his office to make the call but was interrupted when Captain Wallace came in to talk to him.

"Grant we have a meeting in 10 minutes!"

He said it with such urgency that it scared Fitz a little, "Do you know what it is about?"

Captain Wallace sat down, "I don't know but I am sure it is about the conflict with Russia."

Fitz thought about Liv and how his leaving is going to break her heart. Captain Wallace sensed his issue, "Your wife didn't take the news so well huh."

Fitz shook his head no. Captain Wallace stood up, "That's why I don't tell mine till the last minute. It cuts down on the weirdness that builds up by not knowing."

Fitz thought maybe he was right but he couldn't keep a secret from his Livvie. He never wanted to lose her trust. He decided that he would call her after the meeting. He grabbed his notepad and proceeding to the briefing room. He walked in and took a seat around the table. Captain Wallace, Master Chief Sears and Chief Petty Officer Andrews were all in the meeting because they were the top leaders of the unit. Rear Admiral Hankins entered the briefing to lead the meeting.

"Good Morning, Gentlemen. This meeting was called to update you on the conflict between Russia and the Ukraine. As of 2100 hours our time, an agreement was reach to end the conflict diplomatically. Russia has agreed to withdraw their troops from the region. Because of this new agreement your unit's presence in the Black Sea will no longer be necessary."

The entire table breathed a sigh of relief. The men gave each other high fives all around. They would have gladly step up and served their country if they were needed but it felt good to know they didn't have to go. Fitz felt a sense of peace come over him. He had been dreading the conversation he would have had with his wife. Now he didn't have to tell her that he was leaving her. He was staying and building a life with her. That's all they both want. Fitz had been deployed before but that was before his life with Liv. She made a big difference in his life. Everything was different. He was different. The Admiral kept talking about upcoming training missions that were scheduled and other formal things but Fitz didn't care about any of that. He was staying home.

The meeting lasted about an hour. It was time for morning formation with the unit and to brief them on the change in the situation. Fitz wanted to call Liv but was pressed for time once again. They told the unit the news and everyone cheered. Most of them had been on edge. Some of their marriages were hanging on by a thin thread and leaving would definitely break it. For some of them, this would have been their third or fourth deployment. Fitz was learning the truth about how military life can make or break your marriage. His military life had caused his wife to have a panic attack. Now he was going to do everything in his power to not let that happen again.

To reward the good news, they decided to just have an impromptu unit cook out today instead of working. They would play basketball at the park and grill some burgers and hot dogs. Everyone liked the sound of that. Fitz checked the time on his phone. Liv was in class now so he couldn't call her. He decided to send her a text instead. 'THINKING ABOUT YOU." They usually didn't text but he needed her to know that she was on his mind.

Everyone pitched in $5 for the food and supplies. They all had a good time. Fitz felt the need to show the younger soldiers that he still had skills. He put his phone in his gym bag in the locker room so that he wouldn't lose it on the court. They couldn't drink any beer because they were technically still on duty but it was still fun to just hang out. The stress of the deployment was no longer hanging over their heads. They spent all day outside. About 2:30, it was time to clean up and get prepared to call it a day. Normally higher ranking officers would tell the lower enlisted ones to do the cleaning but Fitz didn't mind helping them. Liv had taught him the value of cleaning up your own mess. His unit respected his attitude. They felt that he connected with them on a level that most officers wouldn't. After the cleanup was done, Fitz and some of the other member went to the locker room to take a shower. After he showered, he grabbed his phone to see if he had a message or a missed call from Liv. He had 3 missed called and one text message. "Hey, I know you are busy. Just wanted to say that I love you. I am headed to the library to study. See you at home."

He smiled. He was so proud of her for committing to her studies the way that she did. He put the phone back into his bag. He changed into clean uniform. The guys in the locker room were laughing and joking around. They were talking about everything from women to sports. One of the guys could have been a comedian because he kept everyone laughing.

Petty Officer Jones ran into the locker room breathing heavy. Everyone stopped and looked at him. Nearly out of breath, he yelled, "There has been a shooting at Harvard!"

Fitz felt the blood drain from his face. He couldn't think straight. He grabbed his phone and called Liv. Her phone kept ringing but there was no answer. He called her 4 more times but still no answer. A few of guys in the locker room were looking at him concerned because they knew his wife went there. Some of the ones were calling their friends and anyone they knew that went there to check on them.

Fitz looked at Jones, "How do you know this?"

"It's on the TV in the break room, Sir." Everyone took out running towards the break room. Soldiers were crowded around the TV. When they turned it up to hear, Fitz heard:

**"…again, we can confirm that there is someone with a gun and is holding several students hostage in the Harry Elkins Widener Memorial Library. We don't know how many students are being held. We can also confirm that shots were fired. We don't know if anyone is hurt at this time."**

Fitz's felt his heart sank into his chest. Liv was at the Library. She told him that she was at the Library. He tried to call her again but there was no answer.

**"I have just been told that the campus of Harvard is on lockdown. No one is allowed to enter or leave the campus. Also the surrounding areas including Hanscom Air Force Base have been placed on high alert. We have also learned that swat teams may be in position to enter the- Shots fired! Shots fired! Shots fired!"**

There was a silence in the room. Everyone's eyes were glued to the TV. Fitz kept dialing Liv's number but he wasn't getting an answer. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. Fitz ran back to the locker room to grab his bag and keys. Captain Wallace stopped him coming out.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"My wife is in that Library. I am going to find her." He tried to walk past him but the captain kept standing in his way.

"I understand your situation but they are on lockdown. They will not let you on the campus."

Fitz grabbed him by the shirt and threw him against the wall. "With all due respect sir, that's my wife. I cannot just sit here and wait for news. THAT'S MY WIFE!"

Fitz let him go and ran to his car. He drove like a bat out of hell. He was pushing 90mph on the highway. He made it to the campus in 12 minutes when it would normally take 30. He got out of his car but was stop by the police. They told him that he was not allowed to go on campus. He tried to tell him that his wife was in there. They still refused to let him go on campus. He just stood behind the barricade with other people waiting to hear some news. He started pacing in small circles but it was not helping. He didn't know what was going on.

He had been there 10 minutes when he heard his phone ringing. He grabbed it out of his pocket and saw the name that flashed on the screen OLIVIA GRANT-MY BEAUTIFUL WIFE. He smiled as he thought back to day he changed her name in his phone. He felt some relief as he answered, "Livvie, oh thank god you are ok."

"Fitz, this isn't Liv." He recognized the voice as Abby. Why was Abby calling him from Liv's phone? Where was Liv? Why did Abby sound different? Worry started to set back in as those questions rolled through his mind.

"Abby, where is Liv? What the hell is going on?"

Abby was crying, "Liv has been taken to the hospital. She was shot, Fitz."

The phone dropped out of Fitz's hand as he fell to the ground in a state of shock and disbelief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Earlier

Liv had just made it to the Library. She joined Abby, Huck, Harrison and Quinn for their weekly study group. This was the only time that she went to the library and she didn't study alone. She enjoyed just hanging out with them in a social setting even if they were supposed to study. A new girl named Alexis had joined their study group a few weeks ago. She seemed cool. Everyone in the group liked her. They tried hard to make her not feel like an outsider. Like Liv, she was married also but she had kids. Liv often thought about her and Fitz having kids. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea now with her workload but the thought of a mini-Fitz or a mini-Liv usually brought a smile to her face. She made a decision that she was not going to think about her husband's possible deployment. Instead she was going to focus on life as it was right now.

The group studied and compared notes. Harrison talked about some chicken heads that he and Huck met at a dance. Abby was starting to get really serious with David. Quinn had started back talking to Tom after the wedding. They did more joking and laughing than studying. They were into their conversation so much that they were startled to see Alexis's husband standing above them with their kids.

She seemed surprised to see him, "Jack! What are you doing here? I thought you were at work?"

He didn't answer her. He just looked at her very strangely. The kids were excited to see their mother. She had two kids. Her oldest was 7, a little girl, and your youngest was 5, a little boy.

Her daughter said sadly, "Daddy got us out of school. I missed my class party today."

Alexis looked at her husband, "Why would you get them out of school without telling me?"

Her husband started looking around. He noticed that a lot of people were looking at him. He told his wife, "Just shut up and get in the car."

She stood up and said, "No, what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you acting so weird?"

He started screaming, "You will do what I say! I said go get in the car!" He opened his coat and revealed two .45 semi-automatic pistols. Everyone started screaming and hiding. Liv and Abby hid under the table. There was so much noise that Jack shot a few times in the air to get everyone to quiet down.

"Shut up! Shut up! I need it quiet in here!" Alexis and the kids had crouched down in a corner. The kids were crying as Alexis was trying to comfort them.

"I said shut up! I need to fucking think! I can't think with all this noise!" Everyone was quiet and silently crying to themselves. He kept pacing frantically back and forth. He didn't know what to do next. He was losing control.

Liv looked at Abby. She looked scared but she was still Abby. Olivia could see Jack pacing from her place under the table. She noticed something about his behavior that she remembered from her psychology training. She turned back to Abby and whispered, "Somebody's got to talk to him."

Abby said, "Yeah because he is crazy." Liv started moving from under the table. Abby grabbed her arm, "Liv what the hell are you doing?"

"Abby someone needs to do something."

"Why does it have to be you?"

"I don't know but I got to try something." Liv stood up with her hands in the air. Jack turned and pointed a gun at her. She stopped and made sure not to make any sudden moves.

"Who are you and what do you want!" His behavior was becoming more irate.

Liv talked calmly, "My name is Olivia. I just want to talk to you and see how we can resolve this peacefully without anyone getting hurt. So tell me what's going on?"

He started waving the gun around, "You want to know what's going on. I will tell you what's going on. I got fired from my job today. They say it was because of budget cuts. So I have no money to pay the mortgage and private school tuition. I invested everything into the company. They say the company is going bankrupt so everything I have invested may be gone. Instead of making my family live in the street, I went out and bought these guns. I was going to kill them and then myself. I don't want us to be a burden on anyone. We wouldn't be here right now if the STUPID BITCH WOULD HAVE GOTTEN IN THE DAMN CAR!"

Liv could see that he was angry and hurt. He felt that his pride and manhood had been taken from him. "Ok, losing your job is not the end of the world. You worked hard to provide for your family. You shouldn't have to be punished for working hard to take care of them. But it's also not right to punish everyone in this library either. So why don't we put the gun down and let these people go?"

He pointed the gun at her, "You think I am stupid. They will kill me if I let them go."

She pointed towards the window, "Look outside, they will kill you if you don't." He looked and saw a swarm of police cars surrounding the building.

He started pacing back and forth frantically again, "Let me think!"

No one knew that the librarian had been on the phone the entire time with the police. The swat team was making their way up the stairs as they spoke. Liv inched closer to Jack. She kept her hands where he could see them in case he stopped pacing long enough to notice her moving.

"Jack, please put the gun down."

Jack stopped and looked at her. He just realized that she had moved from her original position. He stared at her for a minute then he pointed the gun at his wife and kids. "I don't want to hurt anyone else. The rest of you can leave but they are not going anywhere."

Just then the swat burst through the door, screaming for him to put the gun down. Liv dove in front of Alexis and the kids as he fired a shot at them hitting Liv instead. The swat shot him killing him on sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Doctor, her blood pressure is dropping!"

"We are losing her!"

"We need more blood! We can't stop the bleeding!"

"She is coding!"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

"She's flat lined!"

"Get the crash cart!"

"Charging! CLEAR!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fitz ran through the doors of Boston Medical Center. Abby told him that Liv had been airlifted to this hospital. He felt like he was in a dream and he was losing his mind. He ran to the information desk.

He beat on it, "Excuse me, Miss. I am looking for my wife. They told me she was brought here. Her name is Olivia Grant."

The receptionist typed her name into the computer, "Yes sir. Right now she is in the OR. That's on the third-"

Fitz didn't wait for her to tell him where it was. He just ran for the elevator. He will figure out how to get where he is going. He reached the elevator and saw where it said Operating Room Waiting Area was on the third floor. He pressed the #3 button several times. The elevator just wasn't fast enough for him. He probably could have run up the stairs faster than the elevator. The doors finally closed. After a short ride, he reached the third floor. He stopped by the Operating Room information desk.

He beat on the desk like before. An older lady looked at him, "Yes sir may I help you?"

Breathing rapidly, "Yes, ma'am. I was told that my wife is in the operating room. I don't know anything about her condition. I just want to know something about my wife." He was about to break down crying.

The lady sat at her computer, "What's her name?"

"Olivia Grant."

She typed her name into the computer. She read the information on the screen. She looked at him and said, "Sir, your wife was brought in with life-threatening injuries. She is listed in extremely critical condition. The doctors are working to save her life." Fitz broke down at that point. He couldn't stop crying.

Abby, Huck, Quinn and Harrison entered the waiting area just in time to see Fitz crying on the floor. They hugged him as he sobbed uncontrollably. Harrison talked to the lady at the desk about Liv's condition. She promised that she would let them know if there was any change. They were able to get Fitz to sit down in a seat. He was still crying as he thought about his wife fighting for her life.

They all were crying at the site of Fitz breaking down and thought that their friend might die. They huddled up and comforted each other. Fitz was thankful that Liv had friends like them. If they hadn't been there, he didn't know what he would have done. They held hands as Huck led them in prayer. They prayed for Liv's strength and for God to bring her back to them. After while they stopped crying and just waited for some news.

Fitz finally got his thoughts together, "I need to call Liv's mom."

Harrison said, "I already did. She and Nana are on the next flight here."

Fitz shook his hand, "Thank you man."

Time went by slowly. Everyone took turns pacing all over the place. Fitz called his mother and let her know what was going on. He informed the captain of his unit and they were all praying that Liv would be ok. He kept staring down at his wedding ring and remembering the day he married Liv. Those happy memories brought a smile to his face. Cyrus ran through the door out of breath. He walked over to Fitz, "Any news?"

Fitz shook his head no, "She has been in surgery about 3 hours now. No one has told me anything. I am about to pull my hair out waiting."

Cyrus patted him on the shoulder, "No news is good news."

"Is there someone here for Olivia Grant?" The doctor asked from across the room.

Fitz ran to him, "Yes, I am her husband. How is she?"

"We were able to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding. She barely made it out alive. A few more inches and the bullet would have pierced her heart." Fitz smiled at the thought that she was alive. "She is not out of the woods yet. We want to keep her in Intensive Care for the next two days. She will still be listed in critical condition."

"Thank you for saving my wife, doctor. When can I see her?"

"In about an hour." Everyone shook the doctor's hand before he left.

Fitz said out loud, "She is not out the woods but she is alive. Thank God for the little things!" That was something that Liv used to say to him whenever he felt like complaining. He tried to call Liv's mom but they had already boarded a flight headed that way. Harrison left to meet them at the airport.

That hour went by pretty fast. The nurse came and took Fitz back to see her. Because she was in Intensive care, they only allowed 2 visitors at a time. Everyone let Fitz go first. He walked into Liv's room. He was terrified at the site he saw before him. His wife was lying in the bed hooked up to all kinds of monitors and machines. She was heavily bandage and had her eyes closed. She looked really peaceful. Actually she looked too peaceful for him. He wasn't used to seeing her like that. He never wanted to see her like that. He slowly walked to her bedside. He touched her hand and stroked her hair. He was hoping that she would wake up but she didn't. The nurse came in to change her IV bag.

"Uh, Miss. Why won't she wake up?"

"She has been given some powerful pain medication that will probably keep her sleep for a while."

"Thank you." The nurse nodded. She changed the bag and left them alone.

Fitz pulled up a chair and sat down beside her. He picked up her hand again. She looked so lifeless. Fitz started crying.

He whispered to her softly, "You can't leave me. Please don't leave me. I need you, Livvie. I need you so much. Please come back to me. Please come back to me!"

He cried into her hand. He was hoping that she would squeeze it or do something but that didn't happen.

"Excuse me sir." The nurse from before was standing in the doorway. "Visitation is over."

He wiped his eyes, "When is the next visitation?"

"The next one is at 10 pm. We have visitation at 6 and 10 am. Then at 2, 6 and 10 pm."

"Thank you." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "I will be back baby. You just rest. I love you so much."

He made sure she was comfortable and he left to join everyone else in the waiting area.

* * *

**Ok sorry about this chapter but it is very important. So please take it easy on me. I hope you enjoyed it!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Guys, I am sorry about the last chapter. I know it threw some of you a curve but trust me it was necessary. Here is the next chapter. Happy reading!**

Chapter 18

That first night at the hospital was chaotic. Maya and Nana made it safely to the hospital. They still had an hour before 10 pm visitation. Abby told everyone what happened. Liv sacrificed her life to save Alexis and her children. Fitz was angry at first because Liv purposely put herself in danger but he knew that she did the right thing. She always did the right thing. That's what he loved about her. She could never live with herself if she didn't take action. He mostly sat in the corner twiddling his thumbs. He was a ball of mixed emotions. Nana sat down beside him.

"How are you holding up, Fitz?"

He said softly, "About as well as I can considering the love of my life is in there fighting to live. I feel so stupid. We never got a chance to talk on the phone today. I was too busy to call my wife." His voice was getting louder and angrier. "Two minutes was too much for me to take from my day to call and tell my wife that I love her. I just assumed that she would always be there. I thought it was no big deal. I will just see her at home. Do you know what my last words were this morning?" Nana shook her head no. "I will call you when I get a chance.' That was it. Those were the last words she heard me say to her. She was half sleep. I was running late. I didn't want her to get up so I just told her that I will call her when I get a chance. I could have told her that I loved her then but stupid me, I just assumed I would have another chance to tell her."

Nana took his hand, "When you saw her in the back earlier did you tell her then?"

"Yes, but I don't think she heard me."

"Well, baby life can punch you in the gut when you least expect it. We have to live each moment like it's our last. I am sure that Livvie knows that you love her. I have no doubt in my mind that she knows. So stop beating yourself up. You have to be strong for her. She is going to need you. There is no place for regrets. Those moments that you are talking about are over. You need to let that go and get ready to stand by your wife. Ok, son."

Fitz kissed Nana on the jaw, "How did you get so wise, Nana?"

"Honey as old as I am, I have seen my share of death. Tomorrow is not promised to anyone. My motto is 'You can't change what happened yesterday. Nor do you know what will happen tomorrow. All you have is today.' So let's just deal with today."

Fitz smiled a real smile for the first time since he made it to the hospital. Maya was crying off and on. Everyone was waiting to see Liv. Finally it was 10 pm. Visitation was 45 minutes. Fitz wanted desperately to see his wife but he knew other people needed to see her as well. He let Maya and Nana go first. They were back there a few minutes. Liv still had not woken up because of the medication. Two by two her friends went back there, Abby and Quinn then Harrison and Huck. Cyrus walked back there with Fitz but he couldn't stomach the site of Liv in a helpless state so he didn't stay long. It was still 20 minutes left and Fitz was determined to stay the full 20 minutes.

He took her hand, "Hey, Livvie, it's me. I want you to know that I am here. I am not leaving this hospital until you come home. So just get all the rest that you need. You did good today. You are being hailed as a hero. Don't worry we won't tell them that you are afraid of spiders." He chuckled as a tear fell.

Maya knocked as she entered the room. "I am sorry to interrupt but I wanted to see her again."

Fitz stood and offered her his chair, "No, you are fine. I was just talking to her and letting her know that I am here."

Maya sat down and took her daughter's hand, "She is lucky to have you, Fitz."

"No, Maya, I am the lucky one. Your daughter is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Maya just kept looking at her daughter and brushing her hair. Fitz stood back and watched this mother/daughter moment. No matter the circumstances about Liv's birth, her mother truly loved her. He saw it from by the look in her eyes. The moment was interrupted by the doctor doing his rounds.

"Hello, Mr. Grant."

Fitz acknowledged him, "Dr. Holmes." He gestured towards Maya, "This is my mother-in-law, Mrs. Pope."

"Hello, Ma'am."

"So how is my wife?"

The doctor looked at the notes and checked her vital signs, "Right now there is no change. The bullet punctured her left lung but missed her heart. Her breathing capabilities are at 75%. It is a good thing that she doesn't smoke because it could have been worse. We are still at a wait and see point right now, sir."

"When will she wake up?"

"We had to give her morphine for the pain. It is keeping her from waking up which is a good thing. The tissues in her chest have a better chance to heal because she is asleep. Tomorrow we will lower the dosage and maybe she will wake up then. But the longer she rests, the better her chances for survival."

Maya asked, "Can she hear us?"

"I don't know. They say that subconsciously people can hear. I honestly don't know but I do encourage families to talk to the patient. You really never know."

"Thank you, doctor."

The doctor left to see his other patients. Maya kissed Liv and left so Fitz could finish his private time with her.

Fitz sat back down in his seat and took her hand, "I don't know if you can hear me or not but I love you so much. I miss you. You are my best friend. We talk about everything. I never had anyone to talk to growing up. My parents couldn't be bothered with me and my problems. They would give me money to buy things to shut me up. For years, I thought money could buy love. That's what I tried to do with you. But you liked me for me. When we were struggling, I thought for sure you were going to leave me. I had never struggled in my life. I never knew what it was like to live from check to check. I never thought that the highlight of my day would be cooking dinner for my wife. You changed me, Liv. You got me thinking of a bigger picture. You have made me passionate about change. I always thought change was bad but now I know that change can be good. I owe this new revelation to you." The nurse knocked on the door to signal that time was up.

He kissed her on the lips. "I will be outside if you need me."

He left and joined everyone in the waiting area. Since it was the last visitation of the night, everyone but Fitz decided to go home and get some sleep. Fitz gave Maya and Nana the keys to his car and apartment so they could get some rest. He found a comfortable chair in the waiting area by the TV to relax in. The shooting was the headline news story..

**"Earlier today on the campus of Harvard, Jack Walker held a few students hostage at the Widener Library on campus. We are told by a source that Mr. Walker used to work for Stiles Enterprises as an investment banker. He was laid off this morning because of budget cuts. Mr. Walker went and purchased two guns from a local pawn shop. He withdrew his children from school. He went to pick up his wife who was in the library on campus. After she refused to go, he pulled out his gun and started shooting in the air. It is believed that Mr. Walker had no intention of shooting anyone but his family. The source also said that a student named Olivia Grant tried to talk him down. The suspect agreed to let everyone go but his family. That is when the SWAT team stormed the library. Mr. Walker fired a shot in the direction of his wife and kids. Olivia Grant threw herself in the pathway of the bullet and was shot in the chest. The police shot and killed Mr. Walker. Olivia Grant was transported to Boston Medical Center where she is listed as Severely Critical. Our prayers go out to her and her family. She is being called a hero for saving that family. In other news…"**

Fitz turned the TV off. He spent the night playing and researching things on his phone. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to sleep. How could he sleep without his Livvie? The nurse was kind enough to bring him a blanket and let him know about the hospitality room with snacks and soda. Fitz entertained himself and waited until tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was a little busier. Maya and Abby came to the 6 am visit. There was still no change. Everyone else made it to the 10 am visit. Harrison picked up Nana on his way to the hospital. They brought Fitz a change of clothes and some food. A few members of his unit stopped by to offer him their support and condolences. At the 2 pm visit, Fitz spoke with the doctor again. He informed Fitz that they were lowering the dosage on her pain medicine. The doctor felt better about Liv's survival chances but he still wasn't 100% sure. Fitz told everyone the news. They were happy with the new prognosis even if it wasn't a guarantee.

Everyone but Maya left after the 6 pm visit. She and Fitz were determined not to miss a single visitation. Fitz walked to the cafeteria to get them some dinner. Fitz brought Maya a garden salad and coffee. He got him a burger. He walked back in the waiting area to find Maya lost in thought.

He sat down by her, "Here you go, Maya. I thought you may want to eat something."

She was awoken from her thoughts, "Oh thank you, Fitz." She looked at Fitz a moment, "You can call me Mom if you want."

Fitz smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah, you married my daughter and take good care of her. You are the closest thing I will ever have to a son."

Fitz put his arm around her and kissed her on the jaw, "Well thank you, Mom." It felt weird to call her that but he knew he just had to get used to it. "So what were you thinking about?"

"You, Liv and my future grandkids."

Fitz was shocked at what she said. "What made you think about that?"

"Well Fitz, my only child is fighting for her life. She is my only hope of having any grandkids. I just pictured holding the little Grant baby. This just has me thinking about the future."

"Yeah, me too. Liv and I had planned on using the money we have investing to put down on a house."

"Really." Maya was surprised by this.

"Yeah, the only problem is we don't know where we want to live. We have no roots. We just have each other."

Maya touched him, "At least you guys have that. Life is pretty lonely when the person you love is an asshole."

Fitz realized that she was thinking about more than grandchildren, "Have you talked to Eli lately?"

She sighed, "No, he won't take any of my calls. I called his secretary and told her that Liv was in the hospital. I don't know if he got the message or not. I guess not because he is not here."

Fitz didn't want to upset her any more than she already was so he dropped the conversation. They ate their dinner in silence occasionally glancing at the TV.

It was 8 pm and they still had two hours to go before visitation. Fitz was getting tired. The last two days had been very stressful and his body needed some rest. He leaned his head back to get a few minutes of rest. He slept for about 10 minutes before he was disturbed by the nurse.

"Excuse me, Mr. Grant."

Fitz was startled out of his sleep. "Yes, yes." It took him a minute to realize that it was Liv's nurse. He immediately thought the worse. "What's wrong with my wife? Is she alright?"

"Oh yes sir, in fact she is asking for you."

Fitz and Maya's face lit up bright like a Christmas Tree. Liv was awake and she was asking for her husband. The nurse continued, "I normally don't do this but I can take you in to see her, if you want. She will probably be sleep during visitation time because I just gave her another dose of medicine."

Fitz and Maya jumped up, "Yes, we would love to see her."

They walked into the room and Liv turned her head to see them standing in the doorway. She looked weak and fragile. She smiled faintly at them.

Fitz walked over to her, "Hey, Livvie."

She said very faintly, "Hey." Her voice was hoarse. She was straining to speak.

Her mother started crying. She thought that she would never hear her daughter speak again. "Oh my sweet, Livvie. God is truly good. We were afraid you wouldn't make it but we never lost faith. Fitz never left you."

Fitz said, "I am just glad that you are ok."

She tried to say something but she couldn't. She was fighting the drowsiness that was taking effect. Fitz stopped her, "Please don't try to talk. Just get some rest. We will be in to see you in about an hour. I am not going home until you do." She shook her head yeah. He whispered, "I love you."

She mouthed, "I love you." He kissed her goodbye. Her mother kissed her on the cheek and said, "I love you, Livvie."

She mouthed "I love you" to her mother. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. They walked back into the waiting area to wait for visitation hour. When they came back in for the 10 o'clock visit, she was still asleep. They just sat around her bed and watched her sleep peacefully.

The next day, the doctor felt that she was no longer in life threatening danger so they moved her to a private hospital room. Everyone stopped by to see her even though she was not strong enough to talk to them long. She still had an oxygen tube in her nose to help her breath. She was taking breathing treatments through a nebulizer every 3 hours. Fitz was happy to assist the nurses with Liv's care. He never left her side. Whatever he could help them do to make her feel better, he didn't hesitate to do it.

She was glad that he was there. Everyone eventually left and it was just the two of them. Fitz sat by her bed staring at her lovingly. He was just so happy that she survived. She looked into his eyes and whispered, "I am sorry."

He looked confusingly, "About what?"

"For making you worry. I wasn't thinking. I just reacted. I couldn't let him kill those kids."

"Baby, I am so proud of you. Yes, I was worried about you but none of that matters now. You are going to be fine. More importantly we are going to be fine. I am so happy that I could fly."

She smiled at him. "You look so tired. Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

"I am not leaving here until you do. I will rest when we get home."

She moved over a little. "Come lie down with me."

He hesitated a minute. He didn't want to hurt her but every fiber in his body needed to hold her. He eased into the bed. He was very careful not to cause her any discomfort. He put his arm behind her head and laid on his side facing her. It felt good to hold her again. There was a time when he thought he would never ever get a chance to hold her in his arms again.

"Am I hurting you?"

She placed her head on his chest, "No baby. This is perfect."

They both closed their eyes and enjoyed the moment. He placed his other arm on her stomach. She put her hand over his hand. It felt great to be near him. She felt safe. She moved her hand up his arm towards his face. She lightly stroked his face. It was very soothing to him.

She moved her head to look at him, "Close your eyes and try to get some sleep. I will be here when you wake up."

"You promise."

"I promise." She kissed him softly on the lips. That felt better than any medicine she could take. He was all she needed. His love could heal anything that was wrong with her. He slowly fell asleep. It was the best night of sleep he had in a couple of days. He always slept better when his wife was in his arms.

* * *

**I hope this makes up for the last chapter. Sorry it was updated so late but my kids had an early soccer game. My twins both scored goals so i had to take all 3 out for pizza. lol But i hope you enjoyed this.  
**

**Someone asked my name on tumblr-smith39440. Thank you for reading my story. Next update should be tomorrow.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone. I know i said this update would be out yesterday but I had the most god awful migraine ever. I felt much better today. This is an important chapter and I wanted to make sure that it was done correctly. You guys deserve my best. So Happy Reading!**

Chapter 19

Fitz and Liv slept off and on that night because the nurses would come and check Liv's vital signs periodically. Fitz was very attentive to her needs. He made sure that she didn't worry about anything in her weak state.

The next morning, the doctor did his rounds early. After reading her vital sign history, he downgraded her condition from critical to stable. She was placed on a liquid diet so that she could get some nutrients in her stomach. Fitz decided that since she could not eat any solid food then neither would he. Their breakfast consisted of fruit juice, water, popsicles, chicken broth and Jell-O.

By the time her mother and grandmother made it there around 10, Fitz was starving. He was trying so hard to do this with his wife. He did not want her to suffer starvation alone but he could barely take it. He was eating popsicles like they were tic-tacs. Nana finally spoke up, "Fitz, get your ass some real food and stop eating all those damn popsicles."

Maya and Liv started laughing. It hurt Liv to laugh but it was funny. She could see her husband's struggle. He looked at her laughing, "I am alright. It will take a minute to get used to it. It's really just mind over matter."

Nana said, "Well if you don't mind, it matters to me. You are working an old woman's nerves. I know you want to do this for Livvie but you are hungry. Get your ass some food."

Liv looked at him, "Babe, I appreciate what you are trying to do but it is ok. Go get some food."

Fitz took her hand, "I am fine. This will pass."

They smiled at each other. Nana said loudly, "Well hell give me one. They must be good if you turn down food."

Fitz handed one to Nana. He looked at Maya, "Do you want one, Mom?"

Liv looked at Fitz strangely then looked at her mom. Then she looked at Nana. Nana said, "Yeah, they are on that level and it only took you almost dying to get there. Mmm, this popsicle is good."

Maya looked at her mother, "Is there some medication you forgot to take this morning cause you are on a roll right now."

"Baby, you know I don't hold back nothing. When I die make sure they say that I never held my tongue."

Everyone just laughed at Nana. She was one of a kind. She kept them laughing for a while. She said whatever came to her mind. Nana had no filters and she had an excuse, she was old.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"May I help you Sir?"

"Yes, what room is Olivia Pope in?"

The receptionist at the information desk at the front entrance was inputting the name into the computer. "I am sorry sir but there is no Olivia Pope here?"

Eli stood there looking confused, "I was told my daughter was brought to this hospital. She was shot the other day at Harvard."

"Well sir if you know her date of birth, I can check by that. Sometimes they will make a mistake and misspell a patient's name."

"Yes ma'am, it is March 5, 1989. Olivia Carolyn Pope is her name."

She typed the information into the computer. She said, "I found an Olivia with that date of birth but she is listed under Olivia Grant."

"Grant." Hearing that name sent chills up his spine. That couldn't be his daughter. There was no way that was his daughter. "Are you sure that the last name is Grant and not Pope?"

"Yes, sir I am sure."

"What room is she in?"

"She is in room 523. The elevators are that way." She gestured towards the elevators. Eli walked with his flowers towards the elevator. Once it opened he pushed #5. A few more people got on and the elevator stopped at every floor.

Eli kept thinking that the lady was wrong. He was going to the room to verify that the woman in their system was not his daughter. It couldn't be. They got the name wrong. Maybe in all of their commotion to save her life, they got her name wrong. That had to be the reason. Eli stepped off the elevator and walked towards room 523.

When he reached the door, he could hear laughter going on inside. He heard his mother-in-law's voice and knew that he was in the right place. He slowly pushed the door open. The first thing he was Fitz sitting with his arms around his daughter in her hospital bed. Then he saw his wife and his mother-in-law sitting on the couch. Everyone got quiet when he walked it. The laughter he had heard on the other side of the door had ceased. They all just stared at him.

Nana broke the silent, "Nobody told me that hell done froze over."

Maya pushed her elbow, "Mama."

"I have no filters. I am sorry if I am shocked that this man waited almost 3 days to come see his daughter in the hospital. What do you want me to do, pretend like that is normal."

Maya turned to Liv as she stood up and grabbed Nana's arm, "We are going to the snack room to get some coffee. Call me if you need something." She turned towards the door. She and Eli made eye contact for a moment before she and Nana left.

Fitz got up from the bed. He wasn't sure what was going to happened but he wanted to at least feel prepared. His goal was to protect Liv at all cost.

Liv looked at her father standing nervously in the doorway, "Dad? What are you doing here?"

He cleared his throat, "I came to see you."

"Kind of too late for that."

Eli looked at Fitz then Liv and back at Fitz. Liv touched Fitz's hand, "Honey, can you give me some time alone with my father?"

Fitz looked at her, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, I will be fine. Go get you something to eat, please."

He bent down and kissed her on the lips, "I will be right back. Call me if you need me. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her one more time before he turned to walk out the door glancing at her father.

It was just the two of them staring at each other. Her father tried to think of something to say, "So, the hospital has you listed as Olivia Grant. Why did they make that mistake?"

"It's not a mistake. That's my name. Fitz and I are married."

"When did that happen?"

"Just before Christmas. Mama and Nana were there."

"Who gave you away?" She could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Harrison."

He put the flowers he brought with the rest of her get well stuff. He noticed that she had a lot of flowers. "Fitz buys me flowers every hour it seems. That's why I have so many." She chuckled at the thought of her husband coming back with more flowers.

He pulled up a chair close to her bedside. "I- uh – I want to say that I am sorry, you know, for everything." Liv was shocked to hear her father say this to her. "I know that it is hard for you to have a father like me. I know that I haven't always been the best father." He took a deep breath, "When you were born, that was the scariest moment of my life. To be told I may have to choose between my wife and daughter was just unreal to me. The power over life and death was too much control. I wasn't used to control. After you were born, I closed myself off from the world including you and your mom. I vowed that from that point on, I would always be in control and not let fear control me. That's why I tried to control you, Liv. I thought if I controlled your life then I could keep you safe. If I knew where you were at all times, then I wouldn't worry about you. I hated that fear that I felt when you were born. It's the same fear that I felt the other day when I got your mother's message. I cried and yelled at myself for being so hard on you. I was stupid and selfish. It really hurts to know that I miss your wedding. I missed giving you away and walking you down the aisle. I hope that someday you will be able to forgive me." Her father wiped away a tear from his eye.

Liv sat quietly for a moment and then she spoke, "Who would you have chosen? Me or mom?"

He looked her in the eye and said, "I would have chosen your mother."

Liv felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. She never wanted to know the truth but she needed to know the truth.

He touched her face, "But that doesn't mean that I never wanted you. I love you, Livvie. I was wrong for everything that I did. I will apologize to you for the rest of my life if I have to. I know that I should have been here sooner but my heart couldn't take seeing you in really bad shape. My secretary kept track of your progress for me. I mostly sat in my office crying about what a horrible father I was."

"You weren't that horrible dad. Don't get me wrong. You have your moments like emptying my room but I forgive you. Life is too short. You're here now and that is what matters to me."

He bent down and kissed her on her forehead. "Love you, Angel."

"Love you too, Daddy."

The nurse knocked as she came in. She needed to change Livvie's bandages and IV bags so Eli excused himself so that she can have some privacy.

The nurse asked Liv, "Where is your husband? It's not like him to leave your side."

"He gave my dad and me some privacy plus he needed to get something to eat. He was trying to do this liquid diet with me but he was starving. I made him go eat."

"Wow, not too many husbands would do that. You better keep him honey."

"Believe me, I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the way to the cafeteria to get something to eat, Fitz ran into Cyrus as he was coming into the hospital. "Hey, Cyrus. How's it going?"

"Good, how is Liv?"

"She is doing better. Right now she wanted some privacy to talk to her dad."

Cyrus smiled, "What I wouldn't give to be a fly on that wall?" They both chuckled.

Fitz said, "I am headed to the cafeteria to get a bite to eat. I would like it if you would join me."

Cyrus said, "Sure."

They walked into the cafeteria. Cyrus just grabbed a cup of coffee. Fitz got a BLT, fries, a chocolate cake, cocktail fruit cup and a coke. Cyrus looked at him strangely, "You must be really hungry."

Fitz smirked, "You have no idea. I love my wife and I tried to go through this with her but I was so hungry that I could feel my back through my stomach."

Cyrus chuckled at Fitz's joke. Cyrus never knew that Fitz had a sense of humor but to be honest he never spent more than a few minutes talking to him.

Fitz paid for his food and Cyrus' coffee. They sat down at a table against the wall. Fitz tore into his food. He devoured his BLT and fries within a few minutes.

Cyrus interrupted his eating, "Do all military people eat like that? You know, 'Eat Now, Taste Later.' You never really get to enjoy your food like that."

Fitz wiped his mouth, "There are times when we do have to eat like that. I am just hungry and want to get back to my wife." He paused a minute, "I wanted to talk to you about something first. About two weeks ago you asked me what I was passionate about. Is there something I want to change?"

"Yes, I remember. You said that you were passionate about your wife."

"Yes, I did. This experience has me thinking about change. If I decide to run for public office, can you help me?"

Cyrus smiled, "Yes sir. It would be an honor."

"So what ideas do you have?"

"Well sir…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eli found his wife and mother-in-law in the snack room outside Liv's room. They were drinking coffee from the vending machine when he walked in. Maya tensed up a little. She wasn't nervous about being near him. She was nervous about what might fly out of her mother's mouth.

Nana stood up and asked him, "Did you patch things up with your daughter?"

He shook his head yeah.

"Good, I will leave so that you can talk to your wife. If you want to get back in my good grace just buy me a coke. I will be happy."

He smiled because Nana was always so simple to please. Nana walked back to Liv's room as Eli took her place next to his wife. It was the first time they had been near each other since Thanksgiving. Eli was a proud and stubborn man. He felt that he always had to be strong and in control but he forgot that his wife knows him too well. Before he could say anything, she said, "Yes you can come home."

He looked at her, "How did you know I was going to ask that?"

"Eli, we have been married for 30 years. I know you and despite your faults, I still love you. I knew you just needed time."

"You were right about me pushing her away."

"Honey I am right about everything. I am just glad that you were able to let it go."

"Yes, dear."

"And you will be nice to Fitz. He was here for your daughter even when you weren't. He loves her, Eli."

"Yes, dear."

She smiled, "I love when you say that." They both just smiled as he kissed her on the lips. "But if you ever disown OUR daughter again, I will KILL you."

"Yes, dear."

They held hands as they walked back into Liv's room. Fitz and Nana were in there talking to Liv. She smiled as she saw her parents walking in smiling and holding hands.

Eli walked over to Fitz, "Hello, Fitzgerald. It's a pleasure to official meet you."

Fitz shook his hand, "Thank you sir but you can call me Fitz."

"And you can call me Dad." Liv looked at Fitz and her father share a moment that she never thought she would see.

Nana said loudly, "Aw shit now." Everyone just started laughing.

Eli sat down by his wife and Nana. This was a special family moment. Fitz decided that now would be a good time to make his announcement.

"I have made a decision. After talking everything over with Liv and Cyrus, I have decided to run for Governor of Massachusetts as a Democrat."

Everyone smiled and congratulated him on his choice. Liv had told him that she would support whatever he wanted to do and she was proud of him. So he decided this was what he wanted to do. He was passionate about his wife and someone almost took her away. He had to do something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three weeks later, Fitz and Liv stood on stage in front of the press corps and a several supports. Liv was discharged from the hospital two weeks ago. She adjusted well to life at home with her restrictions that the doctor placed on her. Fitz made sure that she took her breathing treatments 4 times a day as order and took all of her medication. Other than her nightmares, she was doing fine.

Now she was standing by her husband's side as he made his formal announcement:

"Three in a half weeks ago, my world was turned upside down when I got the news that my wife had been shot. She was not shot by a burglar or a mass murderer. She was shot by a father who tried to kill his wife and kids because he felt that life was hopeless. My wife threw herself in the pathway of the bullet to save that family. The father, Mr. Walker, had worked for Stiles Enterprise and was laid off because of budget cuts. Yet, the CEO and other executives gave themselves 12.3 million dollars in Christmas bonuses a couple of weeks before the layoffs. Mr. Walker and other low level employees received a fruit basket and pink slips as their bonuses.

We live in a backward society where we blame everyone but the right one. We live in a society where in some states you have to wait 3 days to get married but you can get a gun the same day. It's like saying we want you to think about marriage and spending your life with someone but you don't have to think before you kill someone.

We live in a society where the rich get richer and the poor don't get a damn thing. We live in a society that says that if a child fails a grade then it's the teacher's fault. Teachers are some of the lowest paid peoples in our country. They make just enough money to not be considered poor or in poverty. Recently in the news, a teacher was fired after she reported that she found two 5 year-old kindergarten students naked and having sex in the restroom. All of the blame was placed on the teacher. She was fired and now they are talking about bringing her up on charges of neglect. But what they don't tell you is she was left alone with 40 kindergarten students because the school was testing that day. The school violated the 15 to 1 rule but they placed the blame on the teacher. No one has yet to ask about the parental responsibility in this situation. How do 5 year-olds know about sex? Why not bring the parents up on charges?

Many teachers have to leave their own children in the care of someone else so that they can come to work and care for other people's children. Their own children are neglected because they are trying to do their job. Many of the people that make decisions about our education system are people that haven't stepped foot inside of a classroom since they left school.

We live in a society that wants to tell a woman that if she is raped, she must have her rapist's child because it is illegal to have an abortion. Why are men making decisions about women and their bodies? That is backwards. This has got to stop and I will make it my personal mission to stop this abuse by people of higher positions.

So it is with great honor, pride and privilege that I make this announcement with my wife standing by my side.

My name is Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III and I am a Democratic Candidate for the Office of Governor of Massachusetts! Thank you!"

Fitz hugged his wife as he kissed her on the lips. They held hands and waved at the reports and fans that were are the rally. They walked off stage to see Cyrus waiting.

"How did I do, Cy?"

"Welcome to the first day of your new life, sir."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading it. Look forward to your reviews. Thanks **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**"Tonight on Headline News, Allison Smith talks to Massachusetts Gubernatorial Candidate Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III and his wife Olivia about why they have decided to make a run for the Governor's Mansion. And now, here is Allison Smith."**

"Hello everyone and thank you for joining us on Headline News. I am here with Fitzgerald Grant and his lovely wife, Olivia. I want to thank you for giving me this interview."

"Our pleasure." Fitz and Olivia sat on a couch across from her. They were a little nervous at first but they had confidence that they could do this.

The reporter continued, "Ok, we will just get started with our interview. The first question is for you, Mr. Grant. Many people want to know how are you able to run for Governor when the requirements are you must be 30 and have 5 years of residence in the state of Massachusetts."

Fitz held Liv's hand while he answered, "The residence part was a big issue at first but my wife and my campaign manager found a loophole that stated I could buy a vacant or foreclosed home and pay the property taxes for the last 5 years then that will establish my residency. My wife and I found a 3 bedroom home in the Andover Suburbs of Boston. We took our savings and paid the back taxes. We officially moved in last week. Now here we are." Fitz flashed a smile as he looked at his wife. "Also, with the age thing, I will be 30 in April which is way before the primary elections in June. So again, no problem."

"Mr. Grant, are you still in the Navy?"

"Yes, I am."

"How are you able to run for office and serve in the military?"

"Recently congress passed a law that said military personnel, National Guard or reserves, and active duty members with less than a year left in their contract may run for public office. If I wear my uniform then I must state that my views are not those of the navy or department of defense."

"Wow, Mr. Grant, you are prepared. So Mrs. Grant, how do you feel about your husband running for Governor?"

Olivia said proudly, "I think he will do a great job as Governor because he cares about people. He has a good heart and that's what I love about him."

"Now Mrs. Grant, how are you recovering from your gunshot wound?"

"I am doing well. My husband has been a wonderful help to my recovery. He has been there every step of the way. I don't know what I would do without him."

"If you win, then you will be the first interracial couple in the Governor's mansion. What do you have to say about that?"

"Change can be a good thing. We love each other and that's all that matters to us."

He picked up her hand and kissed it. The reporter smiled, "Mr. Grant, your father is Senator Grant from California," Olivia felt tightening his grip on her hand, "before this you were going to run for Governor of California as a Republican. What changed your mind?"

Fitz leaned towards the reporter, "Let me be very clear, I was _never_ going to run for Governor of California. That was my father's plan, not mine. I am running as a democrat because I know what it is like to struggle and be a middle class citizen. My father cut me off when I didn't do what he wanted. I was left to find my own way. Luckily, I had this beautiful woman beside me to help with my journey of discovery. I love the state of Massachusetts. This is the state where I married my soul mate. This is the first state that we can call home. This is my plan."

"And Mrs. Grant, do you support his plan?"

"1000%" Everyone laughed.

"Well there you have it folks. My in depth interview with Gubernatorial Candidate Fitzgerald Grant and his wife, Olivia Grant. They will be at a supporters rally tomorrow at 5 pm. Please come out and meet the candidate and his lovely wife. I am Allison Smith for Headline News."

CLICK! Big Jerry sat on his bed drinking his scotch. He couldn't believe that his son would betray him like that. How could he do that his own father? He was furious. The son that he gave his name to has turned against everything he was raised to believe and for what. _To be with a black woman?_ Big Jerry knows he needs to find a way to sabotage Fitz's chances so that he will soon come running back to him for help. He knew the right person to call. He reached for his phone and dialed a number.

A woman answered, "Hello."

"Mellie, it's Big Jerry. I am in D.C. for a congressional session. I was wondering if you would fly to Boston and take care of something for me. I will make it worth your while."

She laughed slyly, "I will be on the next flight out."

X X

Liv and Fitz walked into their house exhausted after the interview. They had been doing interviews all day long. Campaigning was new to both of them. They never realized how hard and stressful it was. They both flopped down on the couch. Fitz looked at his wife, "Take off your shoes and give me your feet."

Liv took off her shoes and laid back on the couch as she put her feet on his lap. He gently rubbed her feet with his hands. This was as close to ecstasy as she had been in weeks. They still had to wait until the doctor cleared her next week before they could have sex. But right now she just enjoyed her husband rubbing her feet.

"Do you like this baby?"

"Oh, Yes, I do. I love you so much."

"Love you too babe."

RING! RING! Liv's phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby. How are you doing?"

She smiled, "hey daddy. I am doing good."

"That's what I want to hear. I don't want anything. I was just checking on you. Tell Fitz that I said hello. You both looked good on TV."

"Thank you daddy. Love you."

"Love you too." They hung up the phone. Her father calls to check on her periodically and to let her know that he loves her. He knows that she is in good hands with Fitz.

"What did Dad want?"

Liv loved how close Fitz had gotten with her parents. She wished he could do the same with his parents. His mother wasn't allowed to come see him after the wedding because his father had forbid her.

"He just wanted to check on me. He said we looked good on TV." She paused, "You can continue rubbing my feet."

He didn't notice that he had stopped when she got on the phone. He started rubbing them again when their doorbell rang.

Fitz groaned, "I just want some quality time with my wife."

As he got up to get the door, she kicked his leg, "You should have thought about that before you ran for governor."

"Yes, dear." Fitz opened the door to find Cyrus standing there.

"Come on in, Cy."

"Thanks." They walked back to the Living Room. Fitz sat back in his seat by Liv while Cyrus sat in the sofa chair.

"Hey, Liv."

"Hi, Cy. What brings you by here tonight?"

"Well, I wanted to personally congratulate my candidate and his wife on their great TV interviews today. Also I needed to tell you that all your professors are giving you an extension to complete your assignments."

"Thank you, Cy." Liv smiled at him.

Cyrus looked and saw Fitz rubbing her feet. "Really, you guys can't keep your hands off of each other while I am here."

Fitz said, "You came into our home. My wife is tired and I want to make her feel better."

"Well, the loving husband role is working with the voters. They love that you are a caring and devoted husband to your wife. Keep it up. I will see you guys at the rally tomorrow." Cyrus got up and walked himself to the door.

Liv yelled, "Good night, Cy."

"Night, Liv and Fitz." They heard the door close behind him.

Fitz looked at his wife, "How about I run you a nice hot bath and let you soak in the tub?"

"Only if you will join me."

"I would love to but baby if I am near you naked, I will want to have sex. I can't until the doctor clears you baby, okay."

"Ok."

Fitz ran her water and she got undressed. She felt a tug in her heart every time she would feel her scar on her chest. She stood there in the mirror naked looking at the cut above her left breast. It made her feel some type of way. She wasn't sure what way that was. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Fitz walk up behind her.

"You are still beautiful to me."

She turned to see him staring at her. She walked up to him and kissed him softly. He opened his mouth to feel her tongue in his mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair. She started taking off his clothes as the kiss got deeper and more passionate. She ripped the buttons off his dress shirt. She was super aggressive. She was turned on and wanted to make love to her husband.

She reached for his belt buckle but Fitz stopped her.

"Liv, we can't. The doctor-" She put her finger up to his mouth to stop him from talking.

She grabbed the sides of his face, "Fitz, I need to know that you find me desirable. I need to be close to you. I need to know that you still want me."

"Baby, you know I do. I just don't want you to hurt you."

"Baby, I have already faced death. I am not scared anymore. I want to make love to my husband right here and right now."

Fitz looked at the sincerity in his wife's eyes. She needed this. This was the first time he had seen her insecure. She needed him to reassure her that she was still beautiful to him. He picked her up and laid her on their bed. This would be the first time they made love in their own house. He looked into her eyes and whispered, "If you die on me, I will come after you."

She smiled, "Go easy on me then." He kissed her neck as she moaned a little. He started licking her neck and made his way towards her breast. He licked her right while massaging her left. He felt her body tense up as he moved to the left breast by her scar.

He whispered, "I love everything about you." He placed small kisses on her scar. He loved her scar because it was a part of her. But more importantly it reminded him that his wife was still alive. He took his time on the spot. He kissed and licked her scar so much that it made her hungry for him to be inside of her.

"Fitz, I want you."

Fitz didn't want her to beg or strain so he gave her what she wanted. He took his hand and rubbed her clit as he entered her core. She moaned loudly. She missed him inside of her. She missed making love to her husband. His strokes were slow and precise. He knew what spots to hit. She dug her nails into his back as he went deeper and deeper.

"I love you, Fitz." She moaned with pleasure.

"Oh, l love you too baby. You will always be beautiful to me." He whispered in her ear. A few more thrust he felt her wall clamp around his cock from her orgasm. His release came soon after that. They laid there with him on top of her for a few moments. She stroked his cheek, "So how about joining me in the tub now?"

He smiled, "Gladly. I just have to put some more hot water in there now."

They soaked in the tub together. They talked about the campaign and what they want to do next to their house. It was quality time that they both needed. Liv did a breathing treatment before going to bed. She curled up in Fitz's arms and went to sleep. Tomorrow would be a very stressful day but also an important one.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok guys, it was really fun writing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 21

It was the morning of the rally. Liv and Fitz were in their pajamas having breakfast together in their kitchen. Liv was quizzing Fitz on facts about Massachusetts while he was cooking her some eggs, bacon and a bowl of grits. She was also writing his speech for the rally in Boston.

"Ok babe, when did Massachusetts officially become a state?"

"February 6, 1788. It was part of the original 13 colonies. In fact, it was the 6th state." He smiled because he loved to act smart in front of Liv. He knew she was the smarter of the two of them but now it was his turn to flex his brain muscles.

"Ok sexy man. What is the current unemployment rate?"

"The current unemployment rate is 7.9% which is still too high. When I am elected governor, my goal will be to get it as low as 5%."

"Ok, let's not get ahead of ourselves."

He put the food on a plate for her and brought it to the table. "What? You don't believe that I will win?"

She smiled, "Of course I do but let's just get through the primaries first. One step at a time."

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before going back to the fix his own plate. He joined her at the table. "I am ready. Quiz me some more."

"Ok, Mr. Smarty Pants, give me some facts about the state."

He took a bite of his bacon, "Well let's see, Alexander Graham Bell invented the telephone in Boston in 1876. Basketball was invented in 1891 by James Naismith in Springfield. The state is ranked #1 in math and science even though we would still get our asses handed to us by China. It is the 7th smallest state but it ranks 14th in population with over 6 million people living here. And minimum wage is only $8.00 an hour which is another thing that must be changed."

Liv had to admit that she was impressed with her husband. She stared at him for a moment. She finally just smiled and said, "Wow, how did I get so lucky?"

"I just studied what you gave me. It's no big deal."

"No baby, you are smart, handsome, sexy and a great cook. But more importantly, you are all mine." She was so turned on by him that she got up from her seat and straddled him in his. "I want you so badly right now."

She kissed him with her mouth open allowing their tongues to wrestle with each other. She slowly unbuttoned his pajama shirt. He smiled against her lips and said, "Thank you for not ripping the button off of this shirt."

They both laughed as they thought about when she ripped his shirt last night. She felt his hard cock rubbing against her thigh. She was getting ready to free it when the doorbell rang.

"Who the fuck-" yelled Fitz.

Liv laughed as she saw the frustration on his face. She moved to get up but he pulled her back down. "Just be quiet and they will go away."

The doorbell rang again. "Fitz, it may be important."

"My erection is what is important now. Please baby."

He did look cute when he begged. The doorbell rang again and then there was a knock. Liv groaned as she got up from the table and answered the door.

Fitz heard her say, "Nana, Mama and Daddy!" Fitz grabbed his shirt and ran into the bedroom to fix himself up. He put back on his shirt and made sure the bulge in his pants had gone away before he walked back to join his wife and family in the kitchen.

He smiled as he greeted everyone with a hug, "Hey, Nana. Mom. Dad."

"I told you that we were interrupting something" Nana blurted out. "I said we should have called first but _NO_ your parents wanted to surprise you. They almost got a surprise too." Nana chuckled.

Fitz and Liv looked at each other blushing. How did she know? It was best to ignore her. Fitz asked, "What brings you guys here today?"

Maya said, "Today is your big rally and we wanted to be here to help and support."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, to be honest, it was Eli's idea. Nana and I were down for the ride."

Fitz looked at Eli, "Thank you, dad. This means a lot."

"No problem son."

Liv offered to cook everyone some breakfast but they had grabbed something to eat on the ride up. She and Fitz finished their food as they all just sat around and talked.

Fitz and Liv decided to get dressed for the day so they could head to Boston. Fitz was in the shower while Liv finished talking to her father. When he got out the shower, she was in the bedroom laying his clothes on the bed. She was lost in thought as she laid out everything including his cufflink and socks.

"Whatcha thinking about in that beautiful mind of yours?" he asked.

She looked at him, "Just hoping that all of this is worth it. We have used all of our savings and are basically betting everything on this."

He put his arms around her, "Where did all of this come from? I thought you believed in me."

"I do baby. I will never lose faith in you. It just the reality of this is something I can't help but think about."

He sighed, "Ok, let's do like you said. We will go one step at a time. Don't worry about anything right now. Let's just get through the day."

"Ok babe." She moved out of his arms and headed towards the bathroom to take her shower. "Why don't you get dressed and head to the rally? Mama and Nana can ride with you. I will ride with my dad. You can help the volunteers set everything up. It is important that you are seen."

He thought her request was strange but it did make sense for him to be seen so he didn't argue. "Ok, babe. I will see you at the rally." He blew her a kiss; she caught it and placed it on her lips. Then she closed the bathroom door and took her shower.

When she finally emerged from her bedroom fully dressed, Fitz was gone with her mother and Nana. Her father was waiting for her on the couch. He stood up as she came out, "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go handle this bitch!"

X X

Mellie was staying at the Four Seasons Hotel in downtown Boston. Big Jerry had a plan for her to try and seduce Fitz. But more importantly, she had to get it on videotape. Massachusetts has the lowest divorce rate of any state so the voters would not take infidelity very kindly. She needed to get a photo and video of her kissing Fitz. Then she is to leak it to the press. That will end his chances with the election and his wife. It was a brilliant plan. She just had to get him alone at the rally. She figured that she would slip him a note saying that she wanted to talk to him. She would wear a sultry dress that would get any man's attention. It had only been 5 months since Fitz broke off their engagement and decided to be with his girlfriend. It hurt Mellie when she found out that he had married the little harlot. Today she would get her chance to win him back. Once his wife left him, he would have no choice but to run back to Big Jerry and her for help.

She was getting dressed when she heard a knock at the door. She went to answer it and saw a man in a chauffeur suit waiting at her door.

"Yes."

The man tilted his hat, "I was sent by Senator Grant to drive you to the rally."

She smiled because Big Jerry always had style. "Ok, give me a few minutes to finish getting dressed."

She fixed her makeup and put on her three inch heels. She did one last mirror check then headed towards the door. When she opened it the driver was still waiting for her. "I am ready."

"Right this way, Ma'am."

She walked outside of the hotel to see a black stretched Lincoln town car waiting for her. The driver opened the door and she sat down in the back seat. The driver walked to the front and proceeded to drive away.

It should have been a short 5-10 minute drive to the convention center where the rally was being held but the driver was driving further away from the center of town.

Mellie yelled, "Do you know where you are going, you idiot? The rally is back the other way."

The driver never responded. He just kept driving.

Mellie yelled, "Do you hear me talking to you?"

The driver raised the partition so that he could no longer hear her voice or insults but that didn't stop her from yelling and screaming.

The car finally stopped at an old warehouse near Boston Harbor. The driver had pulled into the darkness and left Mellie sitting in a locked car alone.

After about 10 minutes, the car doors unlocked and Mellie emerged from the car. A few lights came on as Mellie saw a white red headed woman walking towards her.

Mellie yelled, "Who the hell are you peoples and what do you want with me?"

"We know about your plans to sabotage the Grant campaign. We are here to warn you that your plan will not work."

Mellie yelled, "My plan will work. Fitz wants me!"

From the other side of the warehouse, she heard someone say, "NO BITCH, I WANT YOU!"

She turned to see a black woman and a black man headed towards her way. She immediately became terrified. "Who the hell are you," she asked.

Olivia smiled, "I am _Mrs. Fitzgerald Grant III_."

Mellie felt a lump in her throat as she realized that she was face to face with Fitz's wife. She barely got out the word, "Hel-lo"

Liv smiled devishly, "Hello, Mellie. Now as my friend Abby here was telling you, your plan will not work. So you will tell Big Jerry that you changed your mind. You decided that you couldn't do anything to try and ruin Fitz's chance of winning this election."

She felt her bravery come back, "Why the _hell_ would I do that?"

"Well, my friends and I can be very persuasive. But this here is my father," she gestured towards her father standing next to her, "he is the head of the CIA and he has ways to make you disappear. Never to be heard from again. So if you value your life, _Mellie_, you will never utter the name Fitzgerald Grant III or come anywhere near him again. _DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" _Liv stared at her defiantly.

Mellie looked around the warehouse. They could kill her now if they wanted to and no one would know.

_"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"_

She mumbled softly, "Crystal."

Liv gave a fake smile, "Good. My friends Huck, your driver, and Abby will take you back to your hotel to get your things. Then they will drive you to the airport. I hope that we never see each other again. I promise you, next time I won't be this nice."

She turned to her father, "Let's go dad. I have a rally to get to."

Liv and father walked away leaving Mellie standing there with Abby and Huck.

Abby smiled, "She is the nice one in the group. Huck and I don't give a damn about hurting you. So I suggest you do what she says."

Mellie got into the car. Abby and Huck rode in the front with the partition down. They were basically daring her to throw her insults this time. She got back to the hotel and packed her things very quickly. Before dropping her off at the entrance of the airport, they made sure she called Big Jerry.

"Hey, Big Jerry. This is Mellie. Listen, I have changed my mind. I can't go through with the plan."

They could hear yelling on the other end of the phone.

"Listen, Big Jerry, this is my decision. That's the end of the conversation. Bye."

She walked into the airport and caught the 4 pm flight back to California.

X X

Liv and Eli arrived at the rally just as the reporters were setting up their cameras. They walked to the back of the convention center where Fitz was rehearsing his speech. He turned to see her walking into the room.

"Where the hell have you been?"

She could see the look of worry on his face. "I am fine. I was with my dad."

"I called you several times. You know I get worried when you don't answer your phone."

She pulled her phone from her purse and saw that it was still on silent. She had 4 missed calls from him. "I am so sorry for making you worry. I will explain everything later. You need to get ready to wow them on that stage."

She gave him a big bear hug. She really needed the hug more than him. She needed to calm her nerves. It took every fiber in her body not to knock that bitch out. But she had to remain above the fray and not stoop to their level.

Cyrus walked in, "Oh god. Can't you two wait until you get out there in public to do this? They will love that shit. This state loves to see happy couples in love. That interview last night put you first according to the polls. You are running against three other democrats right now. We need them to fear you."

Fitz interrupted, "I am just running my own race, Cy. Ain't that right baby?"

Liv smiled, "That's right. When you are in your own lane, there is no traffic."

Cy looked at her puzzled. Fitz said, "More words of wisdom from Nana."

Fitz went out to the stage and gave a very moving and motivational speech written beautifully by his wife. It outlined his plan and vision for the future of the state. He had a real plan with different ways to accomplish his dream. The crowd loved him. They went crazy when Liv came on stage and he kissed her in front of everyone. Afterwards, they walked into the crowd to meet the voters and their families. Cyrus was shocked at how natural Liv and Fitz were at this considering this was their first rally. They made their way through the crowd occasionally making eye contact with each other from across the room.

After the rally ended and everything was cleaned up, it was time to make their way home. Liv rode in the car with Fitz while her mother and Nana rode with her father. Once they were in the car headed home, Fitz asked her, "So are you going to tell me about earlier and why you were late?"

She took a deep breath, "I ran into your ex, Mellie, today."

The sound of her name was enough to make his blood boil. "How?"

"Well, my father was concerned that your father may do something to us after you decided to run for office so he had his phones and emails tapped. He overheard a conversation between your father and Mellie about sabotaging your election."

Things started to make sense to Fitz, "So that's what the whole freak out thing was about earlier. When you said how we are betting everything on this."

She shook her head yeah.

"So you met her and told her what."

"That it was in her best interest to leave us alone."

"And she agreed?"

"Well my dad can be very intimidating." She chuckled.

He touched her leg and looked at her, "I am just glad that you are okay. Next time please tell me beforehand so I don't worry."

She could see he was lost in thought. "What's on your mind?"

"I think I need to make a little trip to DC and have a face to face conversation with my father."

They arrived at the house and had dinner with the family. With the new house, they finally had enough rooms for everyone to sleep in separate bedrooms. Liv and Fitz were exhausted from the day and went straight to sleep.

The next morning Fitz caught the train from Boston to DC. He couldn't remember the last time he went to his father's office on Capitol Hill but he was here now. He walked into his father's office and was met by his secretary.

She stumbled on his name, "Mm-ister G-Grant? How may I help you?"

"I am here to see my father, is he in?"

Lying she said, "No actually he is in a meeting on the senate floor."

Fitz sat down in a chair, "I'll wait."

About 10 minutes later, his father came out of his office yelling at his secretary, "God damn it, Anne, didn't I tell you-." He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Fitz sitting there. "Fitzgerald, what brings you here?"

Fitz got up from his seat and walked into his office, "We need to have a man-to-man talk, _dad_."

Big Jerry closed the door behind him. They stood toe-to-toe in the office. It was quiet until Fitz punched Big Jerry in the stomach. Big Jerry fell to the ground in pain. Fitz slowly picked him up off the floor. When he was finally on his feet, Fitz punched him in the stomach again. While he was on the floor in pain, Fitz kneeled down and said in his ear, "Stay the fuck away from my wife and me. If you try to interfere in my life or if you even think about trying to destroy my marriage again, I will kill you with my bare ass hands."

Fitz stepped over him and left the office. He went back to the train station and took the train home. He was happy to see that Liv's family was still there. He invited her friends and Cyrus over for a big cookout like they had in the Hamptons. He stood up to his father and he felt great. Nobody was going to destroy what they had built. After the rally, his lead in the polls increased even further. Everything was going according to plan. He would be discharged from the military in October. He would be elected Governor in November. Liv would graduate from Law School in December and they would move into the Governor's mansion in January. Right now they were on track to do just that.

* * *

**Dont worry this is not the last chapter. I have a few more to write. I look forward to your reviews!  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok guys, i wanted to get this chapter in before tonight episode. I don't know if i will be sober tonight or not. lol. Anyway, Happy Reading!**

Chapter 22

"What time is it?" A frustrated Fitz asked while pacing back and forth.

Cyrus let out a huge sigh, "One minute later than the last time you asked, sir."

Fitz yelled, "Well what time is it anyway?"

"6:01 p.m. sir."

Fitz had exactly 59 minutes until his Gubernatorial Debate. It was six weeks until the General Elections in November. Fitz had won the Primary Elections in June by a landslide. He had 65% of the votes. But now he was going up against the current Lieutenant Governor Marcus House, who was a republican. House had been running ads calling Fitz reckless and dangerous. House was an unmarried candidate. He and his wife divorce while he was in office so he was running dirty attacks ads against Fitz. He even once called Fitz whipped. What man would marry a woman after only dating 2 months? He wants the voters to believe that Liv would be the one controlling Fitz and making all of the decisions. She was the smart one anyway. Those ads angered Fitz because he felt as if they were attacking his love for Liv. His wife should have been off-limits but now it was personal. He wanted to punch the guy so badly just like he did Big Jerry when he came after his marriage. But he knows that's not good politics.

It was the end of September. Fitz had 3 more weeks of service left in the Navy. Liv attended school year-round so she didn't go to a lot of his campaign stops like she did in the beginning. Things were somewhat back to normal for the two of them especially since the doctors completed cleared Liv. Her breathing was still an issue at times but the voters adored her. She was actually more of a celebrity than him. Everyone would always ask about her and he loved how the people loved her. She was the example of style and grace. She fell into the supportive role and it amazed him how easy it was for her. He couldn't wait to see her graduate. She earned it.

Right now his mind was on the debate. He was nervous. He couldn't stop his thoughts from racing through his mind. They were in a suite at the Ritz-Carlton in Boston. The debate would take place downstairs in the same hotel. He was on edge. He couldn't stop fidgeting or bouncing. He was making everyone in the room aggravated because he kept asking for the time. The room was filled with campaign workers, Cyrus and Liv. Her family was downstairs waiting for the debate along with his mother. Standing up to his father helped his mother stand up to him as well. She supported her son and refused to let Big Jerry stop her from being there for him.

Cyrus pulled Liv to the side, "Liv, you need to calm him down some kind of way. He cannot go out there like this. It was will be disastrous. You have to help him. You are the only one that can."

Liv shook her head in understanding. She cleared her throat and said loudly, "Everyone, on behalf of my husband and myself, I want to thank you for your work on this campaign. We truly appreciate everything you have done. I kindly ask that you all start heading downstairs and find a seat to watch the debate. Again thank you."

Everyone started filing out of the room heading downstairs. Cyrus said to Liv, "Wow, I am impressed. That's a nice way of saying leave without having to say 'get out'."

"Kill them with kindness, Cy." She smiled and gave Cyrus a kiss on the cheek as he left leaving Liv and Fitz alone in the hotel room. He was so deep into thought that he didn't notice everyone had left.

"Hey, you" she said startling him from his thoughts.

"What's going on? Where is everybody? Is it time now?"

She could see that he was starting to freak out. She grabbed him and made him sit down on the couch where she straddled him. She pulled her dress up so that he could rub her thighs. She whispered in his ear, "We got time. I wanted to see if we could get a quickie in before we go downstairs. Is that alright?"

She started kissing the left side of his neck and running her fingers through his hair. It felt really good what she was doing to him. She took her tongue and slowly licked his ear. She whispered, "Is this alright? Does Livvie still get what she wants?"

He rubbed her thighs and back while she turned him on. He answered back, "My Livvie always gets what's she wants."

"Good cause Livvie wants you to sit back while she pleases you." She sucked on his lips while playfully biting his lower one. She slowly slid off of him down to floor. Her face was in his lap while she unbuckled his belt. He was ripe with anticipation. His erection jumped out of his pants when she finally got it free. He watched her lick his cock from the base to the tip. He threw his back with pleasure when she took his cock in her mouth. He ran his fingers through her hair and moaned her name.

"Oh, shit Livvie," was all that he could say. His cock felt amazing in her warm mouth. She alternated between slow and fast strokes. She made him feel like a new man. He was so lost in his pleasure that he didn't realize he was messing up her hair.

She finally pulled him out of her mouth and stood up. She slid her panties off and straddled him once more. She slid down onto his cock and moaned from the sensation of him going deeper into her core. He put his arms over the back of her shoulders so that he could control the depth of his penetration. He loved it when she rode his cock like that. He would always get so lost in her eyes. Last time he got lost in her eyes, he proposed to her. A few good strokes were all it took before he was filling her with his seed.

They stayed in that position for a minute. Liv finally got off of him and went to the bathroom to clean herself up. She returned with a wash cloth for him to clean himself up. Once they were cleaned and everything looked like it was back to normal, they both sat down on the couch.

Now that she had calmed his nerves, she felt that she can talk to him now. "Remember when we were in Times Square at the Bruno Mars concert and you sang to me?"

He shook his head "yeah."

"I know that moment feels like it was a lifetime ago. Our lives have changed so dramatically since then but remember how we felt like we were the only people in that big crowd. Tonight don't get sucked into a battle with him. When you get frustrated, I want you to look at me and pretend that we are back in Times Square. We are the only two people in the world. Talk to him like you are talking to me. You will do great cause I believe in you."

He kissed her sweetly on the lips for a few seconds. "Thank you baby. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Good, now let's go win this debate."

X X

Fitz was phenomenal in the debate. House tried several times to get Fitz to lose his temper but every time he would look to Liv. She was his center. She was his rock. Whenever he looked at her, she would smile and mouth 'I love you.'

Fitz's closing remarks had everyone on their feet when he was done.

"My opponent has tried to attack me with ads and rhetoric by attacking my wife and my love for her. I love my wife with all of my heart and soul. She is my everything. I would gladly give my life for hers but she is not running for Governor, I am. Marcus House has no right to attack or even address my wife. Yes I married my wife after 2 months of dating. Why? Because I know a good thing when I see it. I was not going to allow someone else to come along and take my good thing. I decided to be a man and stepped up to the plate. My wife and I have sacrificed a lot to be together. Our fathers even disowned us because we wanted to be together. But that taught me that sometimes you have to lose so that you can win. There is a quote that I like from Steve Maraboli that says, "As I look back on my life, I realize that every time I thought I was being rejected from something good, I was actually being re-directed to something better." Everything in my life has led me to this moment. I am meant to be Governor because when I see something good, I will gladly step up and do what's right. I did it before and I will not hesitate to do it again. Thank you."

Once the debate was over the candidates shook hands and spoke briefly to the moderator.

Cyrus walked up to Liv, "What did you say to him after we left?"

She smiled coyly, "I could tell you but then I would have to kill you."

"Well, you just keep him happy and this race is ours. He was great."

Fitz walked over towards Liv and Cyrus. He picked Liv up and swung her around. He placed her back as everyone started crowding around them. They all congratulated Fitz on a job well done. Most of the staff, Cyrus and their family all joined them upstairs in the suite to watch the polls results from the debate.

All of the exit polls said Fitz won the debate hands down because he seemed like a charismatic up-front honest guy. They popped two bottles of champagne as their toasted to a great job. Fitz made a speech thanking everyone for their support but also reminding them that they still have a long road ahead.

Liv and Fitz decided to stay in the suite tonight because it was paid for and plus they couldn't get any privacy at their house with their family around. Liv was starting to get tired so she jumped in the shower while Fitz was saying good bye to everyone.

Cyrus was the last one to leave. He turned to Fitz, "So what did she say to you before the debate?"

Fitz smiled, "If I told you then I would have to kill you."

Cyrus just laughed as he walked out the door.

Fitz quickly stripped out of his clothes as soon as the door closed. He walked in the shower to find Liv singing that Bruno Mars song, "Just the way you are." She didn't hear him come into the bathroom. He opened the shower door and stepped inside.

She was shocked but pleasantly surprised to see him standing behind her. "What are you doing in here?"

"I am taking a shower with my amazing and beautiful wife."

He grabbed her by the shoulders and gently pushed her back up against the wall. He got down on his knees as he threw one of her legs over his shoulders. He parted the lips on her core. Then he flicked her clit with his tongue making her body jerk. He pushed his tongue into her core sending crazy sensations throughout her body. He had her body where she couldn't run or move. She had to stand there and take all that he was giving her. He was writing his name on her pussy with his tongue. He knew just how to please his wife. The more she moaned, the deeper his tongue went until his face was buried in her core. He felt her walls contract as she came in his mouth. He stayed there until he licked her clean.

He stood up and put her leg over his hips. He swallowed her mouth when he slid his erection inside her core. She could taste herself on his tongue. Soon he had both of her legs around his hips while he was thrusting inside of her. She bit his shoulder to muffle her screams as she came again. He wanted to hear her scream but they weren't at home so they had to be quiet and discreet. There was nothing he enjoyed more than making love to his wife. He felt himself slowly release his seed inside of her. After they were done, he placed both of her legs back down to the floor. Her breathing was a little heavy but it was in a good way. He always brought her breathing machine just in case she needed it. She was fine. In fact, she was better than fine. She was great.

"Wow, what was that for?" She asked.

"That was for earlier. You pleased me to help get my mind focused on the debate. I did notice that you didn't get your orgasm so I wanted to make sure I returned the favor."

She smiled, "That's why I love you."

"I know." They slowly washed each other off in the shower and went to sleep. It was the perfect ending to a good night. They had learned to enjoy the simple moments because they still had six more weeks until the elections.

* * *

**I just want to say thank you to everyone that is reading my story. You don't know what this means to me. In August I quit my job as a teacher to become a full-time mother. I used to write in college and then i stopped. So i decided to take it up again when i quit my job. Your reviews have given me courage beyond all that i could have hoped for.  
**

**A lady asked me last week, how could i "give up" my job to raise my kids. I explained that I had to pay a nanny to get my kids dressed for school and pick them up. Some nights she had to cook because i was so exhausted from work. So I didn't see it as "giving up", I "chose" my kids. They are only young for a little while. I can always have a career. **

**So i just want to thank you again for enjoying my story. Look for the next chapter tomorrow.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok guys here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 23

It had been five weeks since the Gubernatorial Debate against Marcus House. That meant it was officially one week until the General Elections. All hands were on deck. Fitz had received his honorable discharge from the Navy two weeks ago. It felt good to have Liv and his mom there for the mini ceremony. Last time he was discharged, he had no one there to support him. It was strange that so much had changed in a year. Since his discharge, he had been campaigning nonstop. Liv was still finishing school and studying for her bar exam in February. She had decided that she wanted to open up her own law firm to help underprivileged people fight back against big corporations. She wanted to hire Harrison, Huck, Quinn and Abby once they finished school. She wants to continue with that plan even if she does become the Governor's wife.

The stress of everything was starting to get to Liv. She wasn't her usual self lately and it had everyone worried. Today, she was studying her work on the couch when Fitz came home with a dozen red roses. He walked up behind her and gave her a kiss on the neck. "Hey baby."

She seemed aggravated, "God, can you please not hover over me like that? What the hell is that smell?"

Fitz showed her the flowers in his hand.

She turned her nose up and said, "God, they stink. Can you please get them out of here? They are making me feel kind of queasy." As soon as she said that she ran to the bathroom to vomit. Fitz threw the flowers in the trash and went to check on his sick wife.

She was still vomiting when he walked in. He put cold water on a washcloth for her. Then he bent down on the floor beside her putting the cold washcloth on her neck while he held her hair back as she continued to vomit.

After a minute or two she finally stopped. She took the washcloth from her neck and wiped her mouth. Fitz sat beside her with a worried look on his face. She felt bad for yelling at him for bringing her flowers. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. The flowers were nice."

He rubbed her back, "It's okay. I know you are under a lot of stress. I know that I am the reason you are under this stress."

She looked at him strangely, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, if I hadn't moved here and wanted a life with you, then you wouldn't have had to double up on your classes. Plus this election that I decided to put you through on top of that. Your body is wearing thin and it's because of me. Lately you have been tired and sleeping more. Now you are throwing up. I am worried about you."

"Baby, I am fine. Yes, I am stressed but it's not because of you. I made decisions too. I decided to take on this course load. If I thought the election was too much then I would tell you. I am fine. I think I caught a virus or something at school. It should pass in a couple of days so, you know, don't worry about it. But thank you for the flowers. It's the thought that counts."

"You are welcome, baby." He smiled, "I would kiss you but you just threw up. That's just ew!"

She hit him in the stomach, "I will remember that when you are sick, mister."

"You know that you will take care of me just like I take care of you."

She smiled at him because she knew it was true.

"Why don't you clean yourself up and go lay in the bed? I will get us some dinner."

She turned her nose up at the thought and smell of food. "Baby just get me some crackers and I will be fine."

Confused by her request, he asked, "Are you sure? That's not food."

"I know but that's all I will be able to keep down."

"Ok baby. Do we have any more or do I have to go to the store?"

She said in her baby voice, "You have to go to the store."

He sighed, "Ok, do you want the Ritz or the Townhouse?"

She thought about it, "Both."

"Ok, I will be back."

X X

Fitz was in the car on the way to the store when he got a call on his phone from his mom. "Hey, Mom. How are you doing?"

"I am doing great, Sweetie. Your father is in DC until December and I am enjoying life without him. How are things with you and Liv?"

"Oh we are good. We are getting ready for this election next week. She is getting ready for her exams and graduation. We are good, mom."

His mom sensed some distress in his voice. "What's wrong, son?"

He took a deep breath, "I am worried about Liv. This stress is getting to her. I grew up in a political family but this is new to her. I am afraid that she is going to wake up one day and realize that being married to me is not worth all of this."

"I have seen the way she looks at you, son. She loves you to death. Something else must be going on with her."

He thought about it for a minute, "Well, she does have this virus that she is trying to get rid of for a few days."

"A virus. What's wrong?"

"Well she has been vomiting lately. She has been tired and has headaches sometimes. The other day at a campaign stop, she got so dizzy that we had to put her back on the campaign bus to rest."

"Let me ask you this, son. Are her breast tender when you touch them?"

"Mom!" Fitz frowned at the thought. "I am not going to talk about my wife's breast with my mother. That is the second grossest thought I have had today."

His mother laughed, "Ok, son, does she go to bathroom more than normal?"

"Yeah, she does."

"Ok, what about mood swings?"

Fitz said loudly, "Hell yeah!" He thought about who he was talking to, "Sorry mom but yes she has been so moody and bitchy lately. I brought her flowers today and she made me throw them away. The smell of them made her sick to her stomach. That was when she threw up. Now all she wants for dinner is crackers. I am almost at the store now so I can get her these 2 different kinds of crackers that she wants. What kind of mess is that?"

Joan burst out laughing louder than was laughing before. "Fitz, baby, go easy on her. Pregnant women have a heighten sense of smell and anything can turn their stomachs."

"What?" Fitz was so distracted by his mother's words that he didn't realize he had just pulled up at the grocery store. He sat there trying to comprehend what his mother had just said to him. He said slowly, "What did you say?"

She replied slowly, "Fitz, I think that your wife is pregnant."

"I thought that's what you said but how do we know for sure."

"Well you are at the store. Buy a home pregnancy test and take it to her."

That's when Fitz looked up and realized that he was at the store. He quickly grabbed his coat and keys. He kept his mother on the phone as he ran into the store. A few people were looking and waving at him as he came in the store. He waved back once he remembered that he was still running for Governor. He finally made it to the aisle where the pregnancy tests were located.

"Ok, mom, which kind do I get the plus, the lines, or the digital?"

"I would get at least 2 different ones so that you will be sure."

He grabbed two, "Ok, I got it. Now I have to go home-"

"Fitz," his mother stopped him in midsentence, "You still have to get the crackers."

The crackers had slipped his mind, "Right. She would kill me if I forgot those. Thank you mom! I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you too, son. Just let me know tomorrow how everything turns out. Right now, go get the crackers and be a politician."

He smiled, "I love you Mom." They hung up. He went to the cracker aisle and grabbed 4 different kinds of crackers. He stopped and thought about something else to get her but then he realized that he needed a shopping cart. He went back up to the front to get a cart. He shook a few hands and posed for a few pictures with several voters. He got Liv some fruit, ice cream, juice, and few other things that he thought she may want to eat at some point during the pregnancy. He went to the store to buy 2 boxes of crackers but ended up spending $60 on food for his wife.

He couldn't wait to get back home to Liv. He didn't want to speed and end up getting a ticket. That would not be a good look for him. He finally pulled up at home. He grabbed the bags and ran inside the house. Liv had fallen asleep in the bed. She looked so peaceful. He placed the bags on the floor of the kitchen and sat on the edge of the bed. He couldn't help but look at his wife and wonder if she was carrying his child. He gently placed his hand on her stomach. That is what woke her up from her sleep.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in. I must have fallen asleep. I am sorry."

He felt himself getting emotional, "It's okay. You can sleep for as long as you want."

She looked at him and noticed that he was acting a little weird, "Fitz, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," He quickly jumped up and ran to get the groceries from the kitchen. He came back into the bedroom breathing heavy and talking really fast, "I got your crackers. I know you said that you wanted Ritz and Townhouse but I also got you Saltines and wheat crackers. I also got you some ice cream, fruits, fruit juices, chips-"

She got up from the bed, "FITZ, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?

It took him a minute to realize that he was starting to scare her. She thought that he had lost his mind. To be honest, he had lost his mind. He wasn't sure what was going on. He needed to calm down and explain everything to her the best way that he could.

Taking deep breaths, "Livvie, please, sit back down on the bed. I want you to relax."

"I can't relax because you are acting like a madman. I sent you to the store for two boxes of crackers." She grabbed the receipt out of one of the bags and read it. "You spent sixty damn dollars. How many times do I have to tell you that we must budget? Fitz, you are no longer working. We have to make our money last just in case you don't get elected. But you spent sixty damn dollars on what?" She skimmed the shopping items on the receipt. He knew the moment that she spotted something strange on the list.

She asked calmly, "Fitz, why are there 2 home pregnancy tests on this list?

"Um, Uh- Well, what had happened was-" Fitz really couldn't find the words to explain the situation to her.

She asked calmly again, "Fitz, why are there 2 home pregnancy tests on this list?"

He took a deep breath, "I was talking to my mom on the phone when I was on my way to the store. In the course of the conversation, I mentioned to her that you were sick and battling a virus. She asked me about your symptoms and I told her. She said that you may be pregnant. So I got 2 pregnancy tests so that we can know for sure."

Liv sat on the bed. She was a ball of emotions. She didn't know whether to be horrified that he talked to his mother about things that were going on with her body or if she should be happy because they both cared enough to be concerned. In the process of trying to figure out her emotions, it dawned her on. "I MIGHT BE PREGNANT!"

She looked at Fitz and saw the mixed emotions that he was displaying on his face. He didn't know if he should be worried or excited. There was one thing they both could agree upon. They had to know for sure.

Liv jumped up from the bed, "Give them to me."

Fitz dug through the bags until he found them. He handed her both of them. "Do you need my help?"

She rolled her eyes a little, "Fitz, I know how to pee by myself. Why don't you put the ice cream up before it melts?"

Fitz turned to get the groceries but stopped in his tracks. He walked back to her. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. He held her tight as they tasted each other. He pulled back from the kiss and cupped her face, "No matter what that test says, I love you and I am not going anywhere. Okay?"

She whispered, "Okay."

She went into the bathroom to take the tests while he went into the kitchen to put the groceries up. Once they both were done, they met back up in the bedroom. They sat on the bed and waited for five minutes. Those five minutes seemed like an eternity. Neither one of them said a word. They just sat there holding hands. They both were afraid the unknown. One way or another, their lives were about to change.

DING! That was the timer.

They both took a deep breath and looked at each other. Liv got up and went into the bathroom to retrieve both of the tests. She came out of the bathroom looking puzzled and confused. Fitz stood up to meet her.

They stood toe to toe as they stared into each other's eyes. A smile came across Liv's face. She shook her head up and down, "WE'RE PREGNANT!"

Fitz's mouth dropped opened as the words finally registered. "We're pregnant. You're having my baby?"

Laughing, "Yes, I am having your baby."

Fitz screamed as he picked her up in his arms. He couldn't believe that Liv was having his baby. Soon they would have a little Grant in the house. Soon they would be a family.

X X

They were able to quickly and discreetly get a doctor's appointment the next day. They wanted to make sure that the baby was safe and healthy. Cyrus knew some people that knew some people and they were able to find a doctor that would give them an after-hours appointment. Liv had asked for a female OB-GYN because she wanted someone that could relate to her and her condition. Dr. Grayson was happy to assist the couple.

They were taken to the back to the ultrasound room. Liv was told to strip down and get on the table. Dr. Grayson came in shortly to perform a transvaginal ultrasound.

Fitz saw the doctor slide a condom on the long stick, "Excuse me doctor, are you going to stick that thing in my wife?"

"Yes, I am sir. She is not that far along for me to get an external reading so I have to put this in her vagina."

Fitz looked at Liv, "I am kind of jealous."

She winked at him, "You shouldn't be." They both smiled and the doctor felt a little uncomfortable for a moment.

"Ok, ma'am, are you ready?"

Liv shook her head and the doctor inserted the probe inside of her. It was uncomfortable at first. They turned to face the monitor as the doctor moved the probe around to view different angles. Then out of nowhere, there it was: Baby Grant. The doctor turned on the sound and tears filled Liv's eyes as she heard her baby's heartbeat for the very first time. Her emotions were taking over her. She tried to stop herself from crying but she couldn't.

"Is it a boy or girl," Fitz asked.

The doctor laughed, "Sir it is way too early to tell what it is at the moment. But I can tell you that you are 5 weeks pregnant."

Liv said, "Five weeks?"

She and Fitz looked at each other and said at the same time, "The Debate!" They both smiled as they thought back to that night. They wondered when their child was conceived. Was it before the debate or after the debate? Was it when mommy was in control or when daddy was in control?

The doctor interrupted their thoughts, "Mrs. Grant, you and the baby are healthy. I do want to start you on prenatal vitamins and schedule you for your next appointment."

The doctor pulled the probe out and handed them the ultrasound picture she had taken of the baby. They weren't sure if Liv would be the Governor's wife or not by the time her next appointment was scheduled so they made it an after-hours appointment just to be safe.

They agreed not to tell anyone else until after the first trimester or 12 weeks. It was going to be hard containing all of this joy. Fitz screamed to the top of his lungs in the parking lot, "SHE IS HAVING MY BABY!"

Liv looked at him. He whispered, "I won't tell nobody else."

They both laughed at the thought that their family was growing and expanding. They were having a baby. It was the best feeling in the world. Fitz felt like he was on top of the world. She was having his baby. She was having a Grant!

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Finally Olitz is having a baby. Thank you so much for your reviews and words of encouragement. You make all of this worth it.  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok guys, here is the next update. I meant to do it yesterday but soccer games ran longer than normal. Anyway, Happy Reading!**

Chapter 24

"Good morning, Mrs. Grant!" He bent down towards her stomach, "Good morning, Baby Grant!"

Liv smiled as she woke up, "Must you say that EVERY morning, Mr. Grant."

"Sorry but I can't help it. I am the luckiest man in the world right now."

"Well, hopefully that luck carries over into tonight."

He sighed, "I hope so."

Tonight was Election Night! Months of campaigning, speeches, dinner and dancing, it all comes down to tonight. Eli, Maya, Nana and Joan were all in town for the election. Liv and Fitz chose to stay at a hotel and gave them the house. They needed the peace and quiet. Liv needed the rest. Cyrus and Joan were the only ones that knew that she was pregnant but they promised to keep their secret. They knew today would be hectic and crazy but they wanted to enjoy a few moments alone together.

She could see the doubt in his eyes, "I love you no matter what. You will always be a winner to me."

He smiled. She always knew what to say to make him feel better about himself. She never tore him down like Mellie used to. She was different. She saw the man he was and encouraged him to be the great man he could become. He remained true to his vows. He fell more in love with her with each passing day. Even the days she acted like she hated his guts. He knew those were just her hormones acting up and deep down she will always love him.

"What do you and Baby Grant want for breakfast?"

She frowned, "Nothing, just some orange juice. I will grab something when we are out and about on the campaign trail."

He kissed her on the forehead, "Ok, you take a shower while I call room service. Cyrus should be on his way here soon so we better hurry up and get dressed."

She gave him a faint smile, "I love you."

He smiled back, "I love you too."

She took her shower while he ordered room service. Fitz was about to join her and hopefully sneak in some morning sex when he heard a knock at the door.

He opened the door, "Perfect timing as always."

Cyrus sensed that he was being sarcastic, "Sorry for interrupting but I am sure you two will find time later to finish what you started. All it takes is a few minutes alone."

Fitz chuckled because he knew it was true, "Yeah, come on in, old man."

"Wow, I thought Liv was the only one that called me that."

"Well, it fits you so nicely. Do you want some breakfast? I just ordered room service."

Cyrus sat on the couch, "No, I am full. James cooked me something this morning."  
Fitz joined him on the couch, "So how is married life treating you?"

Cyrus took a breath, "Everyone's marriage is different. I would love to have what you two have but I am not built that way. I don't like the intimacy that is being together all the time requires. I love my husband but I need my personal space.

Fitz started laughing, "You sound like Liv did the other day when she went off on me."

"What did she say?"

In his best Liv impression voice, "Damn, Fitz, must you constantly breathe down my neck. I mean can I get some space from you. Every time I look up, you are in my face."

Cyrus laughed at him, "Wow, pregnancy has really taken a toll on her."

"Yeah but I know not to take it personally."

Liv said out of nowhere, "Fitz, are you in here talking bad about me?"

Fitz jumped up, "No. Never dear."

Liv walked into the living room of the suite to greet Cyrus, "Good Morning, Cy. I see my husband is keeping you entertained with his jokes and impressions."

Cyrus kissed her on the cheek, "He is just explaining what pregnant life is like with you."

Fitz smiled, "But I wouldn't change it for the world."

There was a knock at the door. Fitz answered it assuming it was room service. It was a reporter from the Boston Daily wanting a comment on a story.

"Mr. Grant is it true that you were seen in a store recently purchasing a home pregnancy test?"

He and Liv both yelled, "What?"

The reporter showed him a picture from today's paper, "Here you are in the store taking a photo with a few voters. In your hands, you have a few boxes of crackers and two pregnancy tests."

Fitz thought back to that night in the grocery store. He couldn't believe that he had been so careless. He looked at a shocked and disappointed Liv. His heart went out to her. Cyrus could see they were in distress so he hurried the reporter out of the door, "No comment."

After the door closed, Liv was in at state of shock. Their secret was out. Before the end of the day, everyone would know that she was pregnant including her parents.

Fitz tried to get her attention, "I am so sorry baby. I wasn't thinking straight that day. I am so sorry about this." She was still staring off into space. "Liv, baby, please say something."

She said slowly, "My parents are going to find out that I am pregnant with their grandchild from the freaking newspaper." Her tone suggested that she was getting angry. She quickly ran into the room to change her clothes.

"Liv, where are you going?"

"I am going to my house to hopefully explain to my family why they have to learn about their grandchild this way."

He tried to stop her, "I should go with you."

Cyrus interjected, "No you can't. We have a few campaign stops today. I really need you to be out front today."

Fitz looked at him defiantly, "My family always comes first." He was ready to battle Cyrus over this decision when Liv stepped in.

"Fitz, go with Cyrus. I will meet up with you later at another stop. I will be fine. I will just ignore the reporters until we are ready to address it. I am not mad. I am slightly upset but not mad." She could see the hurt in Fitz's eyes. She kissed him on the cheek, "I know that you didn't intentionally do this. I know you and you are a good man that loves his family and we love you. But with that being said, you need to go and finish the campaign and I need to go so that my father doesn't try to kill you."

He whispered, "I am so sorry baby."

She whispered back, "It's okay. I still love you anyway." They shared a sweet and simple kiss. Then she said, "Now let me finish getting dressed so that I can go and deal with my family."

"Ok, baby."

Fitz closed the door to the bedroom and joined Cyrus in the living room. Cyrus looked at him, "Like I said, everyone's marriage is different. Me, personally, I would have killed your ass." Fitz looked at him shock by his words. Cyrus continued, "But you are one lucky man to be married to Liv."

Fitz laughed, "If I had a dollar for every time someone said that to me, I would be a millionaire."

X X

Liv walked into her house to find everyone sitting around the kitchen table. Her father had a devastated look on his face. She looked on the table and saw today's paper with the headline, "COULD WE HAVE A NEW BABY IN THE GOVERNOR'S MANSION" along with Fitz's picture from the grocery store. Her father looked upset. Nana and Joan looked at her and smiled. They understood the situation. Her father saw her and walked out of the kitchen towards the guest room he and her mother had been sleeping in.

Liv looked at her mother, "I am so sorry, Mom. This is not how we wanted you guys to find out."

Her mother tried her best to put on a brave face but Liv could tell that she wanted to cry. Liv ran into her mother's arms, "I am so sorry Mom. I am really am. Please don't be mad at me!"

Her mother put her arms around her and kissed her forehead, "I could never be mad at you, Livvie." She wiped away a tear, "My baby is having a baby. I couldn't be happier."

Liv squeezed her mother like she was trying to absorb all of her love from this one embrace. Nana stood up, "Having a baby is good thing. This is something that we should be rejoicing over. So what if the newspaper told us before you and Fitz did? Who cares? I don't. We are going to have a new baby to love and spoil. I think that calls for a drink around here."

Maya said, "Mom, it is 10 am."

Nana looked at her strangely, "So what does that mean?"

"You always told me that alcoholics and drunks are the only ones that drink before noon."

"Well, I ain't no alcoholic cause I don't go to meeting. So I guess I am a drunk. Besides, it's noon somewhere. Maya, don't kill my buzz. We are celebrating your first grandbaby."

Maya laughed while she and Liv still embraced with tears rolling down her face. "Yeah, my baby is having a baby."

Liv finally pulled away from her mother, "I will let you guys have your drink. I need to go talk to dad."

Fitz voice came out of nowhere, "I will go with you."

She looked and saw him standing in the kitchen with Cyrus. She had been so wrapped up in her mother's love that she didn't hear him come through the door.

"Fitz, what are you doing here? You should be at campaign stops and greeting the voters."

He walked to her, "I told you that my family always comes first. That goes for today or any other day. Besides, you didn't get pregnant by yourself. I got us into to this situation with the newspaper so there is no way I was going to leave you to face your dad alone. We are in this together."

She wiped a tear from her face, "We are in this together."

Cyrus said loudly, "Well can you two hurry it up. We need to get back to the campaign."

Liv and Fitz walked towards the guest room and knocked on the door. "Dad? Fitz and I want to talk to you."

There was no answer. Liv knocked again. "Dad, we are coming in whether you like it or not."

They opened the door to find her father staring out of the bedroom window. Liv spoke first, "Dad, we are sorry that you had to find out this way. We were waiting to tell everyone after my first trimester just in case something went wrong. We were not trying to hide anything from you. It's easy for us to forget that everything Fitz and I do is closely watched by everybody. And-"

Fitz interrupted her rambling, "Sir, I wanted to be man enough to tell you that your daughter is pregnant with my child. I should have come to you the moment we found out. But I promise that I will do everything in my power to protect them both."

Liv said, "Dad, I am sure that this has awaken the fear you had when I was born but I have gone to the doctor. She says that the baby and I are healthy. I will have the best medical care and technology has changed since my birth. We are going to be fine. So don't worry about us, _grandpa_."

When she said that word, it brought a smile to his face. Seeing his smile made Liv smile. He turned to them, "So you are fine." She and Fitz shook their heads in a yes manner. "I must admit that I was hurt to find out from the newspaper that my daughter may be pregnant. But I am glad that you are healthy and happy." He walked towards them and gave Liv a hug. He laughed and whispered, "Grandpa, huh. I like that name." He shook Fitz's hand, "You better protect them both, son or you will have me to deal with."

Fitz smiled, "You have my word, Dad."

Liv said, "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too, Angel." He kissed her on the cheek. "Now you two need to go and finish this campaign on a strong note. We will see you back at the headquarters once the polls close."

"Ok, Dad."

They all left the room and met back up with everyone in the kitchen. Cyrus asked, "Is everything ok? Can we go and try to win this election now?"

Everyone laughed as Liv grabbed her coat and purse. "Let's go win this election."

They all said their goodbyes. Liv and Fitz got on the campaign bus and headed to greet the voters. They also went to the voting precinct to vote. It was a nice photo op and every time a reporter asked about the possible pregnancy, they always answered, "No comment."

They made several stops around the state. They were able to cover a lot of ground because the state of Massachusetts isn't a very big state. The polls closed at 7 pm and they made their way to Grant Headquarters in Boston. All of the campaign workers were there as well as their families and plenty of reporters. Liv and Fitz made a point to shake the hands of every volunteer and campaign worker that worked tirelessly to help get him elected.

They finally made it to their families that were waiting in the back. Maya looked at Liv and could tell that she was exhausted, "Liv, why don't you go and sit down in the office."

That caught Fitz's attention because he didn't really notice that Liv was tired until that moment. "Yeah, let's go and you can lie down on the couch in my office."

Cyrus stopped him, "Sir, you have to be out here to watch the poll results."

He turned to him and said in a hush but authoritative voice, "Cyrus, my pregnant wife is tired and she needs to rest. It's over five hundred people in this room surely one of them can tell me if I won or not. I am going to sit down with my wife and make sure that she is ok."

Cyrus looked him and recited, "Your family always comes first, sir. I know. I am sorry."

Fitz and Liv walked into his office and closed the door. Fitz sat down on the couch and put Liv in his lap. He sighed and said, "I will be glad when this day is over."

"You know you love the attention."

"Not as much as I love you and Baby Grant." He placed his hand on her stomach.

She thought for a moment, "I have been thinking about baby names. What about you?"

"Well if it's a boy he won't be named after me. I won't give Big Jerry the satisfaction of having a Fitzgerald IV running around."

Liv said, "What if I wanted to name it after you then what?"

"Then whatever my Livvie wants, my Livvie gets." He crawled on her and kissed her. "You are so beautiful. If you weren't so tired, I would jump your bones right now."

"My bones?"

"Yeah, your bones. I am trying to be PG right now. I read a book yesterday that says that the baby can hear things that happen on the outside of the womb."

"Well dear, I am sure he hears me screaming when you are fucking me so there is no need for the PG version."

He laughed because he knew it was true. He was just nervous and trying to take his mind off of everything that was going on around him. He sighed, "What will we do if we don't win this thing?"

She took his hand, "We will just take it one day at a time. You will always have me and now we have the baby. I will always love you."

He looked into her eyes, "I must have done something in a past life to deserve you. You and Baby Grant are everything to me. I love you so much for making my dreams come true."

"Well, I don't control the elections babe." She chuckled.

He said seriously, "No, I am talking about my dream of having a family. A dream I never knew had until I met you. I never thought about a wife or children until that one morning I woke up without you. Remember we had that big fight about you moving in with me. I never want to wake up without you in my arms again. So thank you for making that dream come true."

Liv felt herself getting emotional again, "Damn hormones. They have my feelings all over the place."

They both laughed until they heard a knock at the door. Fitz helped Liv get up to get the door by pushing her up off his lap. She opened the door to find an unfamiliar man at the door.

"May I help you sir?"

The man responded, "Yes, ma'am. My name is Brian. I am the personal bodyguard to Governor-Elect Grant."

Liv thought about his words for a moment. _Governor-Elect_ was the title given to a person after they had been elected to be the next Governor. That's when it finally hit her. "OH MY GOD, HE WON!" She screamed as the bodyguard smiled at her realization.

Fitz stood up behind her, "What?"

She screamed, "FITZ, YOU WON! YOU ARE GOING TO THE GOVERNOR!"

Fitz picked up Liv up and started kissing her. He spun her around as she squealed for joy.

He said in disbelief, "I won?"

She shook her head and said, "Yes, baby. You won."

They walked from the office to the front of the headquarters. They were met with a standing ovation from the crowd. Fitz received a phone call from Lieutenant Governor Marcus House. He called to concede the election and to congratulate him on a job well done. Fitz ran a clean election without any dirty attack ads.

The crowd was still roaring with applauds as Fitz and Liv took the stage to address the public and press. They held hands and the crowd went wild when they kissed each other in the center of the stage. Liv bowed to the crowd before she exited the stage for Fitz to give his acceptance speech.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. This has been an amazing journey and it is only the beginning. On behalf of my beautiful wife and myself, we would like to thank everyone who voted for me and who volunteered their time as well as their services. None of this would have been possible without your help. Also, I am sure you all have seen the newspaper today. My wife and I would like to end all speculation right here and right now. Yes, we are having a baby!" The crowd erupted into a thunderous round of applauds. "I want to say that we are thankful and blessed to start this new chapter in our lives. The work begins tomorrow but tonight we are going to celebrate. Again thank you."

Liv came back on stage and they waved at the crowd one more time before exiting the stage together. Fitz was right. The work would begin tomorrow but tonight they just wanted to celebrate the good news. In January, he would be elected as governor.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. May or may not update tomorrow because my husband is coming home today. I haven't seen him in 28 days. If he has a meeting tomorrow at the home office then i will update. If not, the next update will be Tuesday. Thank you.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok guys here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 25

"Mom, Liv and I have been talking and we want you to move in with us."

Joan sat stoned faced at what Fitz had just said to her. She and Big Jerry had been having a long distance fight since Fitz won his election. She refused to return home after the maids told her that he trashed the house in an anger fit. He is highly upset that Fitz won the election without his help. Fitz was sitting beside her on the couch trying to calm her down after her latest argument with Big Jerry.

Fitz continued, "If you don't want to stay with us in the Governor's Mansion then you are welcome to stay here at the house for as long as you want. We don't want you to go back to California and deal with him anymore."

She said in a shallow voice, "Fitz, what will I do here? I am useless."

He took her hand, "You are not useless. You can help me take care of Liv and the baby. We don't know anything about raising a baby. I am going to need you, Mom."

She smiled, "It would be nice to be here when my grandbaby is born."

"Yes it will." He kissed her hand, "We are going to DC for Thanksgiving tomorrow. We want you to come with us. Liv's family is excited for you to join us. Nana loves you so you two can just have fun together." They both laughed at the thought of Nana.

"Why are you spending so much time worried about me?"

"You are my mom. I love you. I wouldn't be who I am without you. None of this charm and humbleness comes from Big Jerry. It all comes from you, Mom. Because of you, I was able to realize that I needed a strong-minded woman like Olivia to be my wife and not a stepping stone like Mellie. Big Jerry taught me to treat women like objects and not people. But you taught me to value everyone. Liv just reminded me of your teaching. You are strong and you don't need to take Big Jerry's shit any longer."

She smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. "You are a good man. I am so proud of you, Fitz."

"So are you staying?"

"Yes, I am staying."

He patted her hand, "Good, now go pack your things for trip. We leave for DC tomorrow. I am going to go and lie down with Liv in the bedroom. I have had a long day and I just want to be near my wife." He kissed his mother on the cheek and walked towards his bedroom.

Liv was lying in the bed with a box of crackers on the nightstand. She turned to see him walk into the bedroom and take off his jacket. She looked tired and sick.

"How are you feeling?"

"This baby hates me. Why do they call it morning sickness when you have it all day?"

He rolled up his sleeves up and sat down on the bed. He picked her head up and put it in his lap, "I am sure that it will get better. I am sorry that you are feeling bad. I wish I could trade places with you and take some of the pain away."

She rolled her eyes, "Please, one day and you will be whining like a little bitch." They chuckled, "What took you so long to come to the room?"

Stroking her hair, "I finally convinced my mom to leave Big Jerry."

"Wow that is amazing. That's good for her. Life is too short to be unhappy or to be with someone that makes you miserable."

"Yeah, now I am worried that she may get shafted in the divorce."

She patted him on the hand, "Don't worry about that. Just leave that to me. She will be okay."

"What do you have going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Don't worry about your mom? I got her. That is all you need to know."

He bent down and kissed her on the lips. "So are you ready to go home for Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah, I am. It's amazing what can happen in a year. Last year we stayed at a hotel and now my parents want us to stay at the house with them." She smiled, "I get to fry the turkey with my dad. I missed that last year. Yeah I am kind of excited to go home. I wish we could leave tonight."

He sighed, "Baby, I am exhausted from a day full of meetings. I gave my security detail the holiday off. I promise you that we will leave first thing in the morning. Then you will wake up Thanksgiving morning in your parents' house just like old times."

"And I get to watch the parade?"

"And you get to watch the parade. So let me change my clothes and get some sleep"

"Ok baby. I love you so much."

"Love you too." He touched her stomach, "Love you too, Baby Grant."

X X

They pulled up at her parents' house about 5pm Thanksgiving Eve. Liv was so excited that she ran into the house. "Mommy, Daddy, I am home!"

Her parents were on the couch in the den watching TV and jumped up to hug her. "Livvie!" They had just seen each other two weeks ago but they hugged like they haven't been together in ages. They shared a family group hug for the first time in her life. It was just amazing and unreal to see her father embrace her like this.

Fitz and his mother finally came into house. Fitz carried all of their luggage that was left in the car into the house. He smiled as he saw his wife happy to see her parents. When they finally pulled away, her mother called out to him. "Fitz, come get in this hug." Fitz walked over and joined the group hug with the Popes.

They finally stopped hugging each other. Maya gave Joan a hug as she welcomed her into her home. Maya escorted her to the guest room so that she could put her things down. They told Liv that she would be in her old room.

Liv was curious to see what they had done with it. Last time, her father had removed everything from it. She wondered how they had it decorated. Her mother always wanted a meditation room. But her father always wanted an exercise room. She wondered who won the battle.

She opened the door and almost fell on the floor. Her mouth flew open as she saw the sight before her. She looked around the room in a state of shock and awe. Fitz walked up to the room, "Babe, I know you are pregnant but you can carry the small ba-" Fitz stopped in midsentence as he saw the room and then he saw his wife's reaction. "Liv, what's going on?"

She had the biggest grin on her face as she said slowly, "This is my room!" She was in a trance, "He put everything back in my room. This is exactly the way I left it. It's like I never left. This is my bed. He put my pictures back on my wall. Here is the one with me and my ex-boyfriend and I tore his face off the picture." She chuckled at the memory. She was suddenly overcome with emotion. She sat down on the bed and started crying.

Fitz sat down next to her, "Are you alright?"

She was crying hysterically, "It's just-I mean." She tried to stop crying but she couldn't.

He just held her while she cried. "I am right here. Take all the time you need."

She cried for a few minutes and then she finally stopped, "I am sorry baby. Damn hormones."

"You never have to apologize to me."

"It's just, I thought my father had erased me from his life like I didn't matter. But now I see that he truly loved me. He was just hurt that chose a different path. But if I had to be honest with myself, I think I chose a different path to piss him off."

Fitz looked confused, "What are you saying, Liv?"

She touched his face, "Baby, I love you and I am happy that I met you and married you. But I went to the Hamptons to get away from my father's control. I always rode with you so that he couldn't track me. I was consciously trying to avoid him and piss him off. I pushed him and I hurt him. So he tried to hurt me. But now our relationship is better than it has ever been."

"Yes it is. My relationship with him is good too. He is like the father I never had."

"He does love you, Fitz and he is very proud of you. He told me that."

They smiled, "So have you ever had sex in your room?"

Her eyes widen, "No, I have not and it is definitely on my to-do list now."

They leaned in to kiss when they heard Maya calling from the kitchen, "Livvie, Fitz, can you go to the store for me?"

They groaned and walked down to the kitchen. Maya and Joan were in the kitchen discussing recipes. Maya looked at them, "Fitz, your mom wants to learn how to bake an apple pie so I need you to go to the store and get the ingredients for me."

Fitz said eagerly, "Ok, gladly. It's nice seeing my mom learning new things. I didn't learn how to cook until I met Liv. So this is awesome!"

"Calm down son, I am making a pie not cooking a 5-course meal." They laughed at Fitz enthusiasm.

Liv looked in the den and saw her father watching TV. She walked over to him and sat down on the couch beside him. "Hey dad."

"Hey, Angel." They were talking without looking at each other.

"Thank you for my room." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You are welcome."

They had an unspoken conversation. He was sorry for trying to hurt her and she forgave him. It was simple as that. They didn't feel the need to drag their feelings or reasoning for why things happened. They decided to let the past remain in the past and to move forward from that point on.

Fitz and Liv rode to the store to get the things her mother needed to make her pie. They pushed the shopping cart around grabbing everything that was on the list. Fitz asked, "How is your mom going to send us to the store with no money?"

"Please, she used to send me to store with $3 and I had to buy $20 worth of food."

Fitz laughed, "Really?"

Laughing with him, "Yeah and then she would have the nerve to say if you have anything left, get something for yourself. I was like, really mom? I have to buy all of your stuff. So at least she is not faking it anymore."

They laughed as voice came out of nowhere, "Olivia Pope, is that you?"

She knew that voice. "Edison." She turned to find her ex-boyfriend Edison Davis standing in front her.

"Liv! I thought that was you." They hugged each other. Fitz felt a twinge of jealousy as he watched another man touch his wife.

She tried her best not to sound uncomfortable, "Edison, long time no see. How have you been doing?"

He smiled a big cheesy smile, "Good, I am starting my first Congressional Term in January. I was just elected senator of Illinois"

She tried to sound impressed, "Wow, that's great." She gestured towards Fitz, "This is my husband _Governor-Elect _Fitzgerald Grant."

Edison's smile quickly went away as he and Fitz shook hands. "Governor, huh? Of what state?"

Fitz answered, "Massachusetts."

"Well it's nice to know that you are doing well. I have to go but hopefully I will see you around."

"Goodbye, Edison." She smirked as he walked away.

Fitz whispered to her, "So what was that all about?"

"That was my ex. When we broke up he said that he would find someone better than me, also that his life would be 10 times better since I am no longer in it."

"Wow, what an asshole!"

"Yeah, that's how I knew you were one when we first met." She smiled at her comment.

He pinched her, "I think that I got better."

"Yes baby, you really did. I love you for that."

They finally got everything on the list and went back to Liv's parents' house.

X X

After dinner and dessert, Liv and Fitz were tired and wanted to go to bed. They went to Liv's room but they weren't ready to go to sleep. They had been giving each other signals all night about wanting to do what was really on their mind. Liv laid Fitz down on her bed and she climbed on top of him.

"You are so incredibly sexy. I can't believe that I married such a sexy, sexy man."

She placed small kisses on his body as she made her way to his mouth. She hungrily kissed him like her life depended on it. She slowly slid off his shirt. She took her tongue and licked him all over his chest. She loved the way his muscles were rippling all over his body. He lay back on the bed and enjoyed his wife taking control. She worked her way down to his pelvic area. She was about to pull his cock out when she had a bright idea. She got up from the bed and went to her dresser drawer. She pulled out a belt and walked back to the bed.

"Liv, what are you doing with that?"

"It is my turn to punish you. So I am going to tie your hands up to this headboard. You have to be very quiet so that our parents don't hear what's going on in here."

"Liv, I don't think this is a good idea."

She took his hands and tied them up anyway. "Well, I am making the rules this time."

Once he was tied up, she pulled off his pants and he lay there naked and exposed for her pleasure. She started licking his chest again as she made her way down to his cock. She stroked it a few times before taking him in her mouth.

"Oh, god, Livvie." He was so overcome with pleasure.

She enjoyed slobbering all over his cock. She used her mouth and her hand to stroke his cock. It was driving him insane.

"Shit, Livvie. Oh don't stop." She didn't stop. Something about pleasing her husband in her childhood room made her feel some type of way. She loved every minute of it.

"You like it" She asked while stroking with her hand.

"Yes, Oh god, you are amazing."

She went back to sucking his cock. She stopped just before he was about to release. She got off the bed and did a strip tease for him as she took off her clothes slowly. When she was fully undressed, she slowly slid down on his cock.

They both moaned with pleasure.

"You are so wet, Livvie."

"Only for you, baby!"

He wanted to touch her body so badly but he couldn't because he was still tied up. Knowing that he wanted to and couldn't drove Liv crazy. She rode him harder than she ever had before. The sensation was overwhelming. She put her hand over his mouth to keep him from moaning so loudly. She bent down and buried her face in his neck as she felt her orgasm. He soon came after her. After a few minutes, she untied his hands from the head board. He had marks on his wrist where he tried to pull his hands free.

They laid their naked in each other's arms just savoring the moment. Fitz stroked her back and kissed her cheek. They turned to face each other. She could tell that he wanted to say something to her. "What's on your mind?"

"That Edison guy? He was your first, wasn't he?"

She shook her head yeah.

"So what happened?"

"My father scared him off before we really got serious. I called him a coward for giving up so easily. I always thought any man that truly loved me and wanted to be with me would stand up to my father for me. You are the only guy who ever did. You-my husband, my life, my first love."

He smiled, "I told you before, I'd die for you and Baby Grant. You are my world and still my first love." He kissed her. "Remind me to thank your father for scaring away everyone else."

They slept in each other arms all night long except for the times Liv had to use the bathroom in the middle of the night.

X X

Liv got up early Thanksgiving morning to help her mom cook and watch the Macy's Parade. It felt like old times. She missed those times. They laughed and joked while sharing a memory that they will never forget.

Eli came in just in time with Nana. It was time for him and Liv to drop the turkey in the fryer. They slowly lowered it in the fryer. "Now Liv don't drop it in too quickly and set the house on fire like you almost did before."

She laughed because her father always said that. Fitz and Joan came down just as they finally got it lowered all the way into the fryer. She kissed him on the lips, "Morning bae."

"Morning, sweetie."

Fitz and Joan hugged Nana. Nana noticed the belt marks on Fitz's wrist. "Fitz, what the hell type of freaky shit you and Liv been doing?"

They blushed a little. Fitz lied and said, "I fell and bruised my wrist."

Nana puckered her lips and said, "Mm-hmm. Whatever. I ain't never seen someone fall and get a bruise like that. But I have known people to tie-"

"Hey, Nana. Why don't you show Joan your garden out back?" Fitz was so glad that Liv interrupted.

Nana and Joan went outside while Fitz and Eli watched football in the den. After about 2 hours dinner was finally ready. They all sat down at the table. Eli sat at the head while Fitz sat at the tail. Maya and Liv sat on the right side of Eli with Maya sitting next to him and Liv sitting next to Fitz. Nana sat close to Eli on the left side while Joan sat close to Fitz.

Nana was about to pray but Eli stopped her. He stood up. "I would like to say something before we say our grace." He cleared his throat. "A year ago, I was a stubborn pig headed man who wanted nothing more than to see my daughter fail. But now, I want to say that I am very proud of you. You've worked hard in school and will soon graduate with honors. You are blessed to be married to such a wonderful guy and future governor. Also you are about to make me a proud grandfather. I am very happy to have you as my daughter. I love you very much."

He sat down and everyone stared at him. Maya squeezed his hand in support. Her husband was becoming a new man. She loved the way he was acting. He was slowly becoming the man she fell in love with years ago.

Nana led everyone in prayer, "Dear Lord we come just to say thank you. Lord you just proved that you can soften the hardest of hearts. We want to thank you for the love of this family. We pray that you would protect us and keep us safe. We pray for your protection for Baby Grant. We hope that he or she arrives safely and healthy. Lord above all, we thank you for Love. All these blessing we say thank you in Jesus' name. Amen."

They ate and shared a wonderful meal. Eli gave Fitz the honor of carving the turkey. Liv was able to keep her food down and she loved being surrounded by everyone she loved. She was blessed. If she had to sum up her feelings in one word: _Blessed._

* * *

**I want to thank everyone again for following my story. I am sorry that i had to take a break but it was nice to spend some time with my husband. This chapter shows what a difference a year can make. I felt that it had to be written because anything is possible.  
**

**To my Guest reviewers who are wondering if i get your reviews, yes i do. I read every single review. I am humbled and grateful to each and every one of you. Till next time.  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey Guys, here is the next chapter.. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 26

"No….not the children….Alexis…Fitz, take care of the baby….Abby!" Liv moaned and groaned in her sleep. She tossed and turned in the bed. "Don't shoot….don't shoot the baby….it hurts….i don't want to die…"

"Liv, wake up." Fitz was shaking her. "Liv, baby wake up, you are having a bad dream. Liv!"

Liv finally woke up. She was sweating and her hair was wet. She woke up in a daze, not really knowing what was going on around her. She looked at Fitz confused, "Wh-what happened? What's going on? Why did you wake me?"

He brushed her wet hair, "You were having a nightmare. Your body is sweating and you were kicking me."

She became angry, "Like you don't kick me in your sleep?"

"This isn't about me. This is about you. You keep having these nightmares. What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on. You woke me up and I am cranky. That is all that is going on. Okay?"

"Liv, this isn't like you. This isn't like us. We talk things out but you are starting to shut down on me. I am worried about you. Talk to me."

She crawled out of bed, headed to bathroom and closed the door, "Nothing is going on. I am just stressed out like always. I am graduating today. We have Christmas coming up in two weeks. Then we have the big move into the Governor's mansion where all eyes will be on us all the time. So excuse the fuck out of me if I toss and turn in my sleep. I would hate to interrupt your beauty rest."

He jumped out of bed and walk to the bathroom door, "Don't be like that. You know that this is not about you interrupting my sleep. This is about something else. It's something that you won't tell me about. I know we have the move and all of our family will be here again to see you walk across that stage today. That is great actually. You worked hard to graduate early. I am proud of you. We all are proud of you. If you are worried about your student loans, we will handle it. I don't want you to worry yourself too much; it's not good for the baby."

She opened the door and looked at him, "All you care about is this baby. It's like your manhood rests on my ability to give birth to your child."

He frowned at her, "What the fuck is wrong with you? You know that I love you. I love you and our baby. So don't play me like I only care about you because of the baby. You are my wife. I married you because I am head over heels in love with you. So why are you so angry with me? What did I do to you?"

"YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!" She yelled at him so loudly that she scared herself. After a few seconds of silence she calmed down enough to speak, "I've gained like 3 pounds already. I haven't stopped eating since Thanksgiving. I am craving unusual things. My breasts hurt. I have heartburn and this pregnancy is only getting started. I am being a real bitch to you and I am not trying to be." She paused to look at her husband.

He understood her issue but she didn't understand what he was asking, "You are beautiful and I love you no matter what changes your body goes through. But I want to know why you are still having these nightmares. This is not about the baby or your pregnancy. You want to start an argument so that I won't get to the bottom of what is really going on with you but you are wrong. I will sit here until the cows come home. I will find out what is going on with my wife. So please talk to me."

"I just did."

"Liv, we don't lie to each other. That is not what we do. That is not who we are."

She walked past him and grabbed a pillow and a blanket off the bed. "I don't have a clue what you are talking about. It is 5 in the morning. You can sit here all day until you are blue in the face but I am going to sleep on the couch. You can have all the beauty rest you need."

She walked out of the room and closed the door. Fitz stood there stunned and confused by what had just happened. His wife was keeping something from him. They were always honest and open with each other. He had come to the conclusion that the person who just walked out of the room was not his wife. That person was a stranger. His task was to do whatever it took to get his wife back. So he spent the rest of the night/morning thinking of things he needed to do to help him get the love of his life back.

X X

**"WE AT HARVARD ARE PROUD TO PRESENT THIS LAW DEGREE TO OLIVIA CAROYLN POPE-GRANT WITH LATIN HONORS-SUMMA CUM LAUDE. EARLIER THIS YEAR, MRS. POPE-GRANT SELFLESSLY USED HERSELF AS A HUMAN SHIELD TO SAVE THE LIVES OF ALEXIS WALKER AND HER KIDS, JACKIE AND JACK JR. MRS. POPE-GRANT ALSO TALKED THE GUNMAN DOWN AND SAVE THE LIVES OF EVERY ONE IN THE LIBRARY. FOR HER DEDICATION AND SACRIFICE, WE AT HARVARD WOULD ALSO LIKE TO PRESENT HER WITH THIS HONORARY DOCTORATE DEGREE OF LAW. WE HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST HERE TO DO THE HONORS, MRS. ALEXIS WALKER."**

Everyone in the crowd got emotional as Alexis placed the doctoral hood on her robe and the tam and tassel on her head. Alexis whispered to her, "Thank you for saving our lives." As they hugged, the crowd gave a standing ovation.

Fitz clapped louder and harder than anyone. He was so proud of her. Next to him were Eli, Maya, Nana and Joan. They all wanted to share this day with her because they loved her and she worked so hard for it.

**"WE ARE SURE THAT YOU WILL MAKE HARVARD PROUD ONCE YOU ENTER THE GOVERNOR'S MANSION IN JANUARY."**

Liv smiled as she accepted her awards and walked to her seat. She looked towards her family and waved. They were all wiping tears from their eyes and waving back. The graduation ceremony lasted an hour and a half. Afterwards, they all gathered around to take pictures. Abby, Harrison, Huck, Quinn and Tom were all there as well. Everyone wanted a picture with Liv. Liv enjoyed this moment. She kept smiling and laughing. She and Fitz would make eye contact every now and then. The tension from the morning was still there a little but they weren't going to let it dampen their spirits. Fitz gave her a dozen red roses with one blue on just like on their wedding day.

After the ceremony, they all went out to dinner. Fitz had made reservations at Liv's favorite restaurant, _Bondir_. He ordered a special bottle of red wine and they all toasted to her success and accomplishment.

Once they ordered dinner, her father stood up to make an announcement. "First of all, your mother and I are very proud of you. We could not have asked for a better daughter. What you have accomplished is amazing and you did it by yourself. We racked our brains about what we could give you as a graduation gift. I thought about a car but I figured that you wouldn't take it because of my past actions. Your mother thought about just giving you money but we decided against that."

"Those were both good gifts," Liv blurted out causing everyone to laugh.

Her father continued, "We decided to honor our previous agreement when you went to college. We said that we would pay for your law school loans." Her father took a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her.

She unfolded the paper. Her face went into shock as she read it. Fitz asked, "What is it?"

"It's says that my loans are paid in full."

Everyone was in total shock. Mouths were wide open and the rest were mouthing 'Oh My God!' Liv got up from the other side of the table and ran to hug her parents. Fitz stood up and walked over to them. He extended his hand and gave Eli a firm manly handshake. Fitz knew that her father had taken some of the financial load off of them. He wanted to thank his father-in-law for being a man of his word. He hugged Maya and Eli also before walking Liv back to her seat on the other side of the table.

Nana stood up and everyone mumbled, "Oh Lord."

"That's right. Nana is in the house!" They all laughed at her trying to be hip. She cleared her throat and took a serious tone, "Olivia, I know that your grandpa is so proud of you right now. I was glad that he and I were able to step in and take care of you when your parents couldn't. I knew that you were destined for greatness. That is why I named you after my mother, Olivia. You come from a stock of strong women and we tend to marry pig-headed stubborn men." She glanced at Eli and Fitz. "But I am just glad that I was able to live to see this day. If I died tomorrow, then I will die a happy woman."

"Hear, Hear!" They all raised their glasses to Nana as she sat down.

Everyone started carrying on separate conversations. Liv leaned and kissed Fitz on the lips.

He whispered, "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry for being the pig-headed one today. I know you love me. I know you want to be there for me."

"I do but I need to know what is going on with you."

"I promise that we will talk when we get home, okay."

He nodded in agreement. They finished their dinner and everyone congratulated Liv again. She and Fitz headed home after dinner.

They went to their room and changed their clothes for their long overdue conversation. Their parents would be there soon so they knew that if they raised their voices, it would bring unwanted attention.

Fitz sat on the bed next to Liv, "So talk to me. Why are you having nightmares? What is going on with you?"

She took a deep breath. "I am afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of everything. I am afraid of living and dying."

Fitz looked confused by her statement.

"When I jumped in front of that bullet for Alexis and her kids, I didn't think. I just reacted. I didn't have time to be afraid. Now I play it over in my mind at night and sometimes I don't jump. Last night, I didn't jump because I was afraid of dying. I got too much to live for now. I have you and the baby. I can't jump in front of anymore bullets. I can't be the hero."

Fitz took her hand and kissed her gently on the lips, "No one is expecting you to be the hero. I just want you to be you. And to be honest, I am afraid too. I almost lost you. That was the worst day of my life and every day I am thankful that you are still here with me. Being a hero once is more than enough. Frankly, I would prefer if you are never the hero again. You are my life. "

She shook her head yeah.

"Look, I made some calls today while you were mad at me and slept on the couch. I found a therapist that will come to us and help us get through this transition. If that's okay with you."

_Effort_. There it was again. He saw that their relationship needed help and he made to effort to find someone to help them.

"That would be great baby."

"Good." She kissed him very passionately. Part of them wanted to make love but the other part was exhausted from the activities of the day. So they lay back on the bed together and watched TV. Liv finally fell asleep and slept through the night with no nightmares. Fitz knew it was going to take baby steps but slowly he would get his wife back.

X X

They celebrated their first wedding anniversary at a Bed and Breakfast in Vermont. They spent Christmas at home in Boston. Liv's family came to see them and brought some gifts for the baby. They also helped them pack their clothes and any other items they may need to live in the Governor's Mansion. They were nervous and excited at the same time. New Year's Eve was spent at home with Joan. This was going to be her year of big changes as well as theirs. Together they did the New Year's counted down.

10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. HAPPY NEW YEARS- Indeed it will be…

* * *

**This is a transition chapter. I have decided that this will be the last chapter of this book. Next book with be the sequel in the Governor's mansion. Yes, Olitz will make it to the white house with babies. lol  
**

**The new book will start this week so be on the look out!  
**


End file.
